Covered in rose petals
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: You'd think that being rich is the best. I mean, who wouldn't want want all of the money you can dream of? Well, what if I told you that there was an ugly side to the riches? Confused? Well, you should be. Here's the story of Miu Azukna, and how her time at the Ouran academy went. Rated T because Ouran highschool host club not very child friendly!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people, Crimson here!**

 **So, I've gotten hook on this anime, you might know it, "Ouran highschool host club". But, while watching it, I couldn't stop the millions of ideas rushing through my head, this one being the most thought out.**

 **And so, here it is, for all of you to enjoy and flame about!**

 **I just want to point out, this story has nothing to do with the actual plot of the story, meaning that it's a totally different thing from the real story.**

 **I hope you enjoy, I own nothing but the OC's and plot! Now, with that settled, ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First day!

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _August 17th, 2015_

I sighed, straightening my dress collar, as I looked up at the tall pink building. It was only now that my brain had processed the fact that being here was a very bad idea.

Tightening my grip on my bag, I snap out on it. I mean, come on, what would father say if he saw me like this!?

"Snap out of it, Miu Azukna," I mutter to myself, pulling some of my short navy blue behind my ear, while forcing my feet to move towards the door, "I mean, there is nothing to be afraid of. The principle is my uncle, and if everything goes to hell, I always have Kido and Shiro in the older grade level..."

I then opened up the doors, shivering a bit, as I walked to my class. I could hear there whispers, each one worse then the last.

"Who is she?"

"Is she the new kid?"

"Hold up, doesn't she look kinda like Kido and Shiro or what?"

"No way, with that terrible mini side ponytail hair style, which doesn't match her hair color; and those huge baby-like emerald eyes; she couldn't be related to those two."

I tried to ignore them, clenching my eyes shut, only to walk into someone, the two of us falling down. I groaned, picking up my bag, when a hand reached out, "I'm sorry about that, I simply wasn't looking where I was going. Do you need a hand, miss?" A male voice asked. I grabbed his hand, as he hauled me up.

I looked up, about to say thank you, when my eyes lit up in slight terror instead.

In front of me, a taller boy stood, with short styled black hair, a very lanky figure, and glasses. One hand was in his pocket, while the other held my hand, which caused me to blush, as I took my hand away, "T-thank you. If I many ask, y-you are Kyoya Ootori, r-right?"

He nodded, a slight smile on his was only now that I noticed the glares from the girls around me, "Yes, I am Kyoya. And if I might ask your name, miss?"

"M-Miu," I managed out, my face going slightly red, before bowing, "Miu Azukna."

Kyoya nodded, "I thought that you looked slightly familiar, Azukna." I nodded, fully aware of my family connections with the Ootori's.

I nodded, not really sure what to say, "I can't really s-say the same for y-you; but I've h-heard a lot about y-you from my father."

He nodded, seeming like he was about to say something, when the school bell rang, "Well, it seems that I must be going now. It was nice meeting you, Miu." He then turned around and left, looking as casual and cool as if it came naturally to him.

I continued to ignore the glares, as I walked into my class. I scanned the room, with a chalk board in the front, right behind the teachers podium, with a four by five type of seating arrangement, the desks arranged in a perfect square. I sat in the back row, close to the window, right next to a guy with nice short brown hair and brown eyes.

He looked over at me while I sat down, a friendly smile on his face, "Hey, are you the new kid?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath, before holding out my hand, "Nice to meet you sir, my name of Miu Azukna."

He smiled, shaking my hand, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, pleasure to meet you, Miu." Right when he pulled back his hand, a random girl walked up to him, ignoring me completely.

"Hey, Haruhi, my parents are leaving for a business trip to London. I was wondering if you could make it to the party?' The blond asked, smelling lightly of something, but it was much to faint for me to tell what it was; while I sighed softly. Girls like these seem to follow me from school to school.

Haruhi, surprisingly, shook his head, "Sorry, I'm busy tonight, got a lot of work to do."

The blond pouted, before walking back to her chair, muttering things under her breath. I laughed quietly, "Why don't you want to go to the party? I'm sure that if you went, you'd meet more girls; and surely someone as rich as ourselves don't have work to do."

Haruhi seemed to stiffen, as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, you see-." But, before he could go on, the teacher stood up to the podium, starting class, "Argh, first time I don't want class to start." I heard Haruhi muttered, before whispering to me, "I'll talk to you more at lunch, 'kay Miu?" I nodded, happy that I had made a friend, before listening to the lesson.

* * *

Once the first part of class was done, I followed Haruhi to the cafeteria. We talked a bit, before these two twins took Haruhi, trapping him between them. They both had orange-brown hair, gold eyes, and the same villainous smile, "Hey, Haruhi," They said in unison, "what are you doing with the new kid?"

"Oh, settle down you two," Haruhi muttered, pushing them off him, "Me and Miu are just hanging out." He said, gesturing to me.

I flinched as the both stared at me, before bowing, "Hello, I'm Miu Azukna. if I may ask, who are you two?"

They both smirked, as if sharing an inside joke, before the one on the right said, "Well, little miss, I'm Hikaru-."

"-And I'm Karou." The one on the left finished.

"And together, we're the Hitachiin brothers!" They said together, before closing in around me and Haruhi, "Could we have the pleasure of having lunch with you as well, Miu?"

I stepped back a bit, the only thing keeping me from running was Haruhi's smile, "Don't worry Miu, I'll make sure these two don't try anything funny." He said, a small smile on his face. I gulped, before nodding, as the two twins lead us into the cafeteria.

It was large, with two different stations for food. Not that I care much, having had brought a home lunch. The twins brought me and Haruhi over to a table with two others, a smaller boy with honey-blond hair and brown eyes, and a much bigger guy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Mori senpai, Honey senpai, look at what Haruhi found in our class today!" They said, before forcing me to sit down next to Haruhi.

I waved, "Pleased to meet you two, I'm Miu Azukna." I said, hating how many times I've had to introduce myself, not very fond of the spotlight.

The taller male, Mori-senpai, nodded, while the shorter one, Honey senpai, smiled cheekily, "Oh, Hiya, Miu-Chan!" He said, holding a bunny on his lap, "This is Usa-Chan!"

I nodded, about to say something else, when two people caught my eye.

I quickly recognized the one with glasses to be Kyoya, but the boy next to him sparked my memories. The blonde's violet eyes landed on mine, as he jumped back a bit, before rushing over, "MIU!" He yelled, before trapping me in a hug.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi yelled, trying to pry him off, while I laughed lightly.

"It's okay, Haruhi; Tamaki is my cousin." I said, causing wide eyes and hung jaws, while Tamaki pulled away, a huge smile on his face.

"It's so good to see you again!" He said, slight tears in his eyes, "The last time I saw you, you were very small, and it was at your mo-."

I cleared my throat, "You mind if we don't talk about it?"

His eyes widen, as he nodded, "I'm sorry about that, Miu, I just-."

I smiled, "It's okay." I said, before pulling out my lunch, "Now, shall we eat?"

Tamaki took the seat on my left, while Haruhi sat on my right. I kept my head down, as Kyoya had ended up in front of me. The table was quiet, before Kyoya cleared his throat, "So, Miu, what is a girl like you doing here? From what I know, aren't you suppose to be in Lobelia academy for girls?"

I winced, not wanting to have to talk directly to him again, not after what had happened this morning, "Well, you're correct, my father planned on sending me there; believing that because my eldest sister, Ameko, came out a better person, the same would happen to me. But my brother, Shiro, and my other sister, Kido, convinced him otherwise." I held a small smile on my face, "If you ask me, the only reason they want me here is because they go to this school. But, here I am, arriving to school on the second week because of paperwork issues."

"Wow, that sounds like a big family!" Honey senpai said, his face covered in frosting from his...Is he having cake for lunch?

"Yes, it is quite a large family." I said, the others leaning forward, as they waited for me to go on, "Well, where do I begin? There is my eldest sister, Ameko, who just turned 20. She's the smart leader of my siblings, very motherly when she isn't busy. Then, there is Daiku, who seems like my sister at first, but really, he's a bit rude and scary, even for an 18 year old. He'll do anything to win my father's favor."

"I never really liked that guy," Tamaki muttered under his breath, "He's always so uptight and ganster-ish."

I nodded, "He doesn't play well with others. So, moving on, there's also my 17 year old brother, Tokio. He's the smart person of the family, always reading, writing or both. He'll often mediate between fights, since he normally favors none of us. And then, there are the 16 year old twins, Kido and Shiro. They're both very quiet and to themselves, never really speaking to anyone but each other."

"Sounds a lot like two other twins we know about," Haruhi said, with a smirk, "Isn't that right, Hikaru and Karou?"

Both twins looked at other places, as the rest of us laughed. The chatter between them went up a bit more, while I talked with Haruhi.

"So, what do you guys do on your free time?" I asked Haruhi, who seemed to go from out-going to flushed.

"Umm, well, you see, Tamaki senpai started up a host club." He said, before is eyes lit up, 'Hey, if you want, maybe you can come after school, when it opens! I don't think that Tamaki would mind, or Kyoya senpai-."

"Will you be a paying visiter?" Kyoya asked, whipping a black book out of no where, as he began to jot stuff down, "You can visit and have your first one free, but then, each other visit will cost you; or, you can become a member-."

"No, we will not charge my cousin!" Tamaki stepped in, before rustling up my hair, a smile on his face, "I'd love it if you could stop by, Miu."

I nodded, happy, "Sure thing, but if I may ask you something, Tamaki?" He nodded, bringing his ear close to my mouth, before I whispered, "Why is a girl like Haruhi dressed up in the boy's uniform?" Tamaki seemed to go stiff, before falling off the chair, causing me to jump back.

Hikaru sighed, while he and his twin helped him up, "It's not something we speak of freely around here-."

"-But more will be explained when you get to the host club." Karou finished.

"And don't worry about getting lost," They said in unison, which was really starting to freak me out, "We're in your class along with Haruhi, so everything will be fine."

I smiled, bowing a bit, when Haruhi tapped my shoulder, "Hey, so, now that you know my secret, you still wanna be friends?"

I was a bit taken aback by this, before nodding, "Of course I would, Haruhi! I'm not THAT shallow! Besides, you seem like a nice person, and that's all that matters!"

He- no, sorry, SHE let out a sigh, before returning my smile, "You really are a sweet person, aren't you?"

Tamaki smiled, "Ah, and that's adorable Miu for you! A shy type, but once she opens up, she's a magnificent flower, a beautiful rose!"

I couldn't help but looked down, my cheeks probably a light shade of red, "You do know how weird it is for you to say something like that to your cousin, right boss?" Karou questioned, getting another laugh out of the table, while Tamaki held a sort of childish expression.

There was a bit more conversation, mainly Honey senpai trying to get me to choose my favorite cake flavor, before the bell rang. I got up, a smile on my face, before I bowed, "It has been a pleasure meeting you all." I said quickly, before walking off to class, Haruhi and the twins not to far behind.

I was just about to walk into class, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, pushing me up against the wall. I noticed that it was the girl from earlier, her long blond hair hard to miss, "You know, he's only acting nice to you because you're a new student."

Four other girls trailed behind her. I reached out to them, as if asking for help, when they laughed, "You show her who's boss, Aiko!" The girl with pink-dyed hair yelled, doing little more then providing me with my assultor's name.

I saw Haruhi, Hikaru and Karou walk in, but, before I could call out for help, two of the girls spilt off, distracting the group as they all walked in. Aiko smirked, "Don't you see it yet, kid? The only reason that they even bother with you is because it's there job to keep girls happy."

I began thrashing around, trying to get someone's help, only to have every person walk by, a few of them snapping pictures, "Better stop it now," I muttered, an idea lighting up in my head, "Otherwise, I'll tell Tamaki Souh that you've been threatening his cousin."

My idea, however, was crushed once she whipped her head back, laughing; the other two girls following right behind her, "Don't lie to me; a creature like you certainly couldn't be related to Tamaki in any way!" She said, before dropping my collar, her hand coming into contact with the side of my face, "Next time, you won't be so lucky." She said, her sickly smile still posted on her face, before she walked into class, the two other girls behind her.

Instead of fighting back, cursing up my favorite words, I merely pressed my hand against my face, feeling blood seep out where her nails had raked. With a sigh, I get back up, covering up the growing bruise and cut, before walking in.

Once I took a seat, I could feel Haruhi smile, "There you are! I was worried about you; what were you doing still outside?"

"Oh, nothing much," I said back, my shy smile returning, right before I caught the glare from Aiko, "Just getting to know my class a bit more."

I could tell, even if the class was almost done, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **This is my first try at an Ouran highschool host club fanfiction, so, in all honesty, I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing.**

 **But, please leave a review so I know what to work on, or if you like this story so far. I love reviews, so please feel free to leave them.**

 **That's it for now, so, Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello humans, Crimson here!**

 **I'd like to start by saying thank you for the support, I really do like it!**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, so, ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Host club!

(Miu's P.O.V)

Soon after class ended, I found myself being pushed along, down the hallway by the twins, with Haruhi somewhere behind. They pushed and dragged me up and down stairs, through hallways. We were walking at a fast pace, to the point where I had tripped over my own shoes more then once, before ending at a door.

I squinted at the sign, "Why is there a host club in a music room?"

Haruhi shrugged, "That's what I asked to when I first came here, not that I was expecting a host club in here. What about you two; you guys know why we hold the host club here?"

"Well, it was mainly Kyoya's idea-." Hikaru said.

"-So we're gonna guess that it was to try and save money." Karou finished.

I nodded, as Haruhi pressed her hand on the door, "So, are you ready Miu?"

I nodded, unable to say anything, as Haruhi opened up the door.

Inside, about six tables were laid out, each decorated with a white table cloth, and an individual tea set. A few couches were laid out in pairs, with low matching coffee tables in between them.

"Welcome!"

My gaze was quickly turned to four boys in front of us, each wearing a butler outfit of a different color and black. Honey, who was wearing the black butler uniform with a pink under shirt, ran up to me, nearly tackling me down in the process, "Miu-Chan, you came!"

I nodded, as he slowly released me, "I didn't really have a choice." I said, a soft laugh leaving my mouth, as Hikaru and Karou ran off, Haruhi held between them.

"Well, while they go off to change," I heard Kyoya say behind me, who wore a soft lilac colored under his vest, "The host club hasn't opened yet. Feel free to explore the place; granted that you don't break anything. We do NOT allow room for any type of outlet."

Tamaki, who had on a light white crisp undershirt, sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Kyoya, I'm pretty sure that we went over how to not scare off my cousin." He said, before looking down at me, "Don't mind him, he's just the demon lord of low blood pressure."

"I've told you countless times not to call me that," Kyoya said, before pulling out his notebook, writing something down as if we no longer mattered, before saying, "And, with all due respect, I'm not trying to scare her; I'm merely giving her a warning."

Tamaki shook his head, "Whatever." He muttered with a slight scowl, before smiling at me, "Enjoy yourself!"

I nodded, walking around, before I spotted Honey senpai and Mori senpai, who had a dark blue under shirt; sitting at one of the tables. I wanted to drop by and say hi, only to second guess myself.

What if they were busy, talking about something for school? Or, what if they were having a private discussion? Maybe they were even talking about cute gir-

"Miu-Chan!"

I was tossed out of my mind, as Honey senpai waved, only now I could see the multiple cakes set out before him. I bowed, "Hello, Honey senpai."

He waved me over, his smile growing larger as he gestured to the extra chair, "No need for formalities, Miu-Chan! I was just wondering if you could hang out with us, while we wait for the club to open."

I gulped, before nodding, taking the seat between the two. Honey senpai was a nice guy, always care free and happy. He wasn't the reason I felt intimidated; rather, it was because of Mori senpai.

To me, he was a lot like Kyoya, but Kyoya was scary/intimidating because of how he looks; rather then family and work. I mean, I'm sure that he's a nice guy, but he just seemed so-

"Miu."

I held myself back from jumping at the low voice, trying to hide everything behind a small shy smile, before looking up, "Yes, can I help you with a-anything, Mori senpai?"

He shook his head, pointing at my collar buttons, "Your top button is undone."

I looked down, feeling a blush spread across my face, before quickly buttoning up, "I-i'm so s-s-sorry about t-t-that, Mori s-senpai..."

Honey laughed, "Nothing to be ashamed of, Miu-Chan! It is kinda cute when you stutter like that though, right, Takashi?"

When Mori senpai nodded, I only began to blush more, as my shy side began to take over, "Now, would you like some cake?"

I shook my head, "S-s-sorry, n-not much of a c-cake p-p-person."

Honey pouted a bit, before smiling again, "Really? Wow, you're just like Haru-Chan! Right, Takashi?"

Mori senpai merely nodded, "Mmmm." I took a mental note that he was a man of very little words, when a question popped up in my head.

"So, I'm j-just wondering, how d-did Haruhi get here?"

"Well, Haru-Chan just walked in here," Honey senpai started, shoving cake into his mouth after every few sentences, "I guess she was looking for a quiet place to study; when instead, she walked right into our club. Haru-Chan broke a vase, and now, she's here working off the money she owes us for breaking it. It was an item that we were gonna auction off."

I nodded, finally understanding Haruhi's position, "Must be hard; for a girl to host other girls."

Instead of Honey, Mori senpai nodded, "It seems natural for Haruhi."

Honey agreed, "Yep, in the host club, Haru-Chan is the natural type!"

I couldn't help but be a bit confused, "What would you mean by 'natural' type?"

Instead of one of them answering, they looked to someone behind me, right before two hands came down on my shoulders. At first, I assumed it was Tamaki, before said person begun talking, "Well, you see, Miu, in this host club, each member is a certain 'type'. Each member of our guest has a certain liking towards a certain type, and thus, we use this information to our advantage."

The chills wouldn't stop crawling up my spine, until Kyoya took his hands off my shoulders; only to sit down right across from me, dark grey eyes staring into my soul, "As you might already know, your cousin, Tamaki, is a prince-charming type; Mitskuni, but better known as 'Honey senpai', is a Loli-Shota type; Takashi, more formally known as 'Mori senpai', is a 'strong and silent' type; the two twins are what girls like to call 'little devil' types. As for Haruhi, she is our 'natural' type; just as Honey senpai said."

I nodded, keeping my guard up, as I memorized what he said, "But, if I may ask, what type does that make you, Sir?"

Kyoya stiffened slightly at being called that, before relaxing a bit, "I'm the 'cool' type; but, I'm more of the manager then a host."

I nodded again, before the twins and Haruhi came out of what I could only guess was the dressing area. They worse the same costume as everyone else, only the twins had a weird sort of orange and light blue striped shirt; while Haruhi had a deep red one.

I stood up, "You guys sure look nice; all of you."

Haruhi looked like she was about to say something, only to have Tamaki cut her off, "Do you like it, Miu? As a host club, we often dress up, to impress our guess."

I nodded, "It looks nice on you all."

"I bet you'd look cute in maid outfit." The twins said in unison, only to have Tamaki yell at them to "stop harassing my baby cousin!"

I laughed softly, only to have my expression drop a bit, as Kyoya's eyes landed on me, "But, we do have a bit of a problem here..."

"What would that be, Kyo-Chan?" Honey senpai asked, while Mori senpai cleaned up the mess that Honey senpai left behind, "Is it a money problem again?"

Kyoya shook his head, "No no, although, that is still a problem. But, at this time; I'm more concerned about Miu."

I flinched, not sure what I meant by that, "What do you mean, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, "Are you saying that Miu is a problem!?"

Kyoya quickly shook his head again, "No...Well, not exactly...I would like to know what you intend to do with Miu here. I mean, all the other members will wonder why she's here, not being a member and all."

Moments of silence filled the room, only to have Hikaru and Karou say, "Fuck, Kyoya has a point."

Kyoya sighed, "I knew that you guys didn't think this out." He then turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi, do we have any other costumes in the back?"

She nodded, "We have one more butler outfit; with a dark green undershirt. Why do you ask, Kyoya senpai?"

Kyoya nodded, before looking at me, "the only way you'll be able to stay here without problems is if you're able to dress up like us. Is that clear, Miu?"

I gulped, before nodding. I wasn't really sure that I'd want to dress up as a host, but, if it meant blending in, it couldn't be that bad, right? Besides, from what I know, Aiko and her friends might be members. The last thing I'd need is to draw to much attention, "Alright, Kyoya senpai." I said, with a light bow, before walking into the dressing room, Haruhi behind me if I needed help. Once I went through the door, there were two different doors, one a light pink and the other a light blue.

"Here you go." Haruhi said, placing the new uniform into my hands, "Go ahead and get changed." She then smiled, "No need to be worried, you'll be fine, you can calm down and stop tapping your foot on the ground."

I looked down, only now noticing that my left foot was bouncing up and down off the ground. I smiled back sheepishly, before opening up the light pink door, quickly closing it back up, before changing.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Haruhi asked from outside, as I looked over my costume. The black vest and slacks were fitted around my skinny frame, the dark green under shirt looking pretty good in contrast. To look different, I took my rubber band off, while making my short navy blue hair a bit messier.

"I'm coming out." I said quietly, not use to looking like this, before walking out. I watched as Haruhi's eyes widened, before her smile returned, "Wow, Miu, you look good in that." She said, looking like she wanted to say more, when the sound of two large doors squeaked open, "Alright then, the guests have arrived! Come on, Miu!" Haruhi said, grabbing my hand, before pulling me out.

The second the both of us came out of the dressing room, the main room went from filled with chatter to dead quiet; as all eyes were on me.

Just then, a few girls got up from the couches, little smiles on there faces, while Haruhi backed away, "So, who are you?" A girl with short brown hair asked, her blue eyes narrowing with her flirty smile.

"M-m-me?" I stuttered, my voice coming out soft, quiet and shy; just like how I was when I became flushed.

Another girl laughed, looking similar to the first girl, only with red streaks in her hair, "Of course we're talking to you, silly! Now, are you a new host here?"

"W-w-w-well, yo-you s-s-see, I'm-." I tried to say, each stutter making them seem more and more interested with me, before Tamaki walked over.

"My ladies, I see you've met my little cousin." He said, a genuine smile on his face, before gesturing to me with his white rose. He gave me a small questioning glance, asking if he wanted my help. I gave a quick nod, before he went on, "You see, my dear princesses, this here is Ryu Azukna. He's been waiting for a long time to become a host, and today is his first day."

I flinched a bit, while I caught sight of the twins snickering in the background, heck, even Kyoya seemed to be listening in on what was going on, as he'd look up from his laptop for a bit every few seconds, before the last girl, having light blond hair and blue eyes, let out a small squeal, "So, Ryu here will be a host for today?"

Tamaki nodded, an almost sorry expression on his face when he looked at me for a small second, before nodding, "For today, my cousin will be a host for all you lovely ladies."

They held smiles, when they all asked, "Can I have him as my host?" They then all glared at each other, about to fight over me, before I cleared my throat.

"L-ladies, please, I-I'm sure t-that you t-t-three can share me; as if f-for this d-day." I stuttered out, slowly forcing myself to say the words, while Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Now now, Ryu, are you sure that you'd like to host all three girls at once; this is your first time being a host." Tamaki stated.

I thought about it for a bit longer, before nodding, "You've told m-me that b-being a host i-is all about m-making girls h-happy." I said, as the three girls dragged me over to the only clear table, "I'll b-be fine." I insisted, giving Tamaki a smile, before finding myself with the other girls, all of them staring at me intently.

I racked my brain, so many polite gestures in my head, before I picked out the right ones, "W-well, I'm happy t-that you girls w-were able t-to join us o-on this fine e-evening; if I m-may be able t-to seat you all?" I said, before a slight bow, before seating all three girls, each of them wearing big smiles. I then sat down myself, "W-would you ladies l-like some t-t-tea?"I asked.

They all nodded, and within seconds, three cups of warm jasmine tea, by the smell of it, before I gave them a shy smile, "I h-haven't had the p-pleasure of knowing y-your names yet."

The girl with the brown hair and blue eyes smiled, reaching out for my hand, "I'm Silverette Hayate, but, most of my friends simply call me snow!"

I nodded, trying not to flinch as she brushed her fingers up and down my hand, before looking to the girl with the red streaks, "I'm Marigold Hayate, but you can call me Mari; cutie~" She said, reaching out for my other hand, "And, before you ask, yes, Snow is my twin sister."

I could feel my nerves going crazy, as I forced my shy smile to stay, "A-a-and your n-name, my d-dear?"

The last girl smiled, "My name is Lela Kin." She said, seeming slightly annoyed that the other two girls were playing with my hands.

With a small shy laugh, I pulled my hands away, before looking at all the girls, "S-so, might I a-ask how your d-day was?"

As time went on, I quickly learned that, for some reason, these girls liked how shy I was, they thought that my "shy laugh" was cute, and when I started bushing, they went crazy.

Snow then put her tea cup down, causing me to snap back to reality, "I heard that there was this new girl at the school, Miu something."

My eyes widened slightly, before scratching the back on my head, "O-oh really? W-well, what d-do you know o-of this g-girl?"

Mari sighed, "From what Rose said, she said that Hasani told her, that Celestia told her, that Aiko said that Miu is such a faker."

I could feel my eye twitch, "O-oh, really now? W-what on e-earth did she d-do?"

Snow shrugged, "Aiko didn't give us details, but she did say that she was trying to hit on Haruhi!"

I nodded, a blush creeping across my face, which only made the three of them inch a bit closer, "Is t-that so?"

Lela nodded, "from what I heard, Miu was trying to hit on him, but you know how oblivious Haruhi is, right? So, then, he doesn't notice anything, and now they're friends!" The other two looked like they were about to faint, and normally, at this point, it's hard to keep them happy. "I bet that all she wants to do is take Haruhi all for herself!" She went on, tears forming in her eyes.

So, with a shaking hand, I reached out for Lela's hand, "M-my dear, please d-do not fret o-over such a s-small problem. I-I'm sure that s-she is of no concern t-to you, I mean, you're all s-so much more b-beautiful and pretty; I'm s-sure that she'd n-never dream of s-such an act, and i-if she did, as Haruhi's f-f-friend, I'd stop her; for the s-sake of you ladies, of c-course."

It wasn't soon after they swooned, and it was only now I realized how easy it was to wrap them around my finger.

Quicker then I could think, they left, with the host club closing up on this fine Monday evening.

"I must say, for your first time, I'm impressed." Tamaki said behind me, as he rested his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, Tamaki." I said, feeling a lot better now that I wasn't under much pressure, keeping the stuttering at bay.

For now.

Honey senpai joyfully came over, Usa-Chan in his loose grip, "Tama-Chan's right, Miu-Chan! You're good at this! Right, Takashi?" He asked, Mori senpai right behind him.

For the first time I've ever seen, Mori senpai smiled a bit, "Good job Miu." He said, with a slight nod.

"She really is a shy person-." Hikaru said, the both of them leaning on each other.

"-But she plays her role very well!" Karou finished, a grin on both of there faces, "What do you think, Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled, "Well, I think that she got the hang of it pretty quickly."

felt my face go red, as the shyness crept back in, "Oh, t-thank y-you guys..."

Tamaki smiled, "You're truly ae a shy type!" He said, before looking over to Kyoya, who was the only person who hadn't moved, "Hey, Kyoya, how do you think Miu did?"

I felt my blood turn cold, as Kyoya's eyes fell on me, emotionless and almost sinister, before he said, "I think she did great with her first time," He started, the shadow of a smirk on his face, "But, what do we do now, Tamaki?"

Tamaki scratched his head, "Well, what do you mean by that, Kyoya?"

Kyoya sighed, closing his laptop, before standing up, walking over with one hand in his pocket, "Well, now that 'Ryu' is known, I'm willing to bet that 'he'll' become a popular host. And, Tamaki, what do you plan on doing with all the angry guests, when they find out that the 'new host' isn't around anymore?"

Once again, silence filled the air, when Tamaki pulled at his hair, running to and fro around the room, yelling gibberish.

"Well, Kyoya's got a point boss-." Karou said.

"-What's the plan now?" Hikaru ended.

My poor cousin seemed to be unable to speak, so instead, I cleared my throat, "Well, I w-wouldn't mind joining the club as Ryu." I started, gaining everyone's stares.

Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up, "Are you sure about that, Miu?"

I nodded, "Yes, Sir. I'd like my earnings to go to Haruhi-."

"Wait a minute," Haruhi cut in, "I can't take that money from you, Miu!"

I shook my head, my shy smile replaced with a genuine one, "It's alright, you need it more then I do; I insist."

Haruhi sighed, defeated, "Well, if you say so..."

Kyoya pulled a small booklet out of his pocket, writing down a few things, before smiling at me, "Well, I'm pleased to tell you that you're now a member of the host club, Miu."

"Hold up," Karou questioned, "What's she gonna do in the classroom?"

Hikaru nodded, "Karou has a point; Miu can't just come to school in a boy's uniform tomorrow, the class would be messed up. We can't exactly do what we did with Haruhi; since no one really knows that she's a girl."

I shrugged, "It's fine. I'll be Miu in the classroom, and Ryu in the host club."

Tamaki laughed, "Ah yes, just wait till I tell uncle Azukna that his youngest daughter is now a cross-dresser!"

I sighed, "Please don't do that. Ever."

* * *

 **So...That happened...**

 **Oh well! So, do you guys think that Miu joining the club is a good idea? Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **That's it, so till next time, bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello humans, Crimson here!**

 **So, I got a PM from a friend, and he/she/it has asked about Miu's life at home and backstory. Now, I'll be sure to include it all, one way or the other, but I figured I should start now. This chapter is kind of a filler, so feel free to skip it if you want to.**

 **However, some of the story might not make sense if you skip.**

 **Fair warning.**

 **Mew: AVACADO!**

 **Me: Damnit, I thought I was rid of you...**

 **Quickly, before Mew can screw me up again, ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Problems of home

(Miu's P.O.V)

Right after the host club went there separate ways, I quickly found myself in the family limo, alone with my thoughts as the driver took me home.

From what I think, it was a pretty nice first day of school. Of course, I could have gone without the bullying, but it was normal for me by now...

As for the host club, I couldn't help but laugh a bit; they really were a kinda funny group! I mean, I've talked with Tamaki over the phone, and he's mentioned the host club numerous times, but I never would have expected it to be like that!

I noticed the limo pulling up into the Azukna manor, circling around a huge fountain in the middle of the "car-way", before stopping at the door.

Even if I've lived here for my entire life, I'm always taken aback by the light blue, almost white, walls of the mansion, a five-story building with many windows, colorful plant-life surrounding it.

I thanked the driver, as he opened the door for me, walking out before he closed the door, quickly driving away. I knocked on the light wood door, pulling down the skirt of my yellow dress, when it opened up.

A girl with sandy brown hair up in a bun and brown eyes framed with thin glasses was on the other side. She looked around 20, looking maybe a few months older in her white skirt and shirt, a thin black jacket, along with black heels, "Hello, Ameko."

She nodded, a small smile on her face, "Welcome back home, Miu." She said, closing the door, behind me, before walking up the stairs. I entered the large main room, held up with marble pillars, lined with while tiles to match, and a huge golden chandelier hanging from the artistically designed ceiling; with two staircases on both sides, leading to the left or right of then mansion. Through the left hallway, sweet smells from the kitchen could be smelt. On the right, I could see the outline of the dinning room table, as servants sent the table up.

I walked up the right staircase, my hand feeling the smooth marble of the staircase handle, before walking right into my brother.

I got up, bowing, as I picked up the book he'd dropped, "I'm sorry about that, Tokio." He had the same color hair as Ameko, just cut in a bowl-cut fashion, while his blank emerald eyes had a few golden specks in them. He wore his normal sleeve-less grey skirt and dark red slacks. He nodded, taking the book from me, as he continued on, reading as if nothing had happened. I sighed, it's not like my poor brother could do much else.

Tokio was a mute.

I walked into the right walkway on the top of the stairs, the right being where all of us family members reside, while the left is for guest, before I came up to the last door on the first floor or rooms, my room. Inside was just how I had left it this morning, with the light azure walls and carpet, cyan, black and gold designs painted on the wall by yours truly. A large sky blue bed sat in the middle-back of the room, with fancy silk drapes hung over the bed Arabic-style. On the left sat my white-wooden desk, with a mirror attached to the top, and a nice matching chair. On my left was my walk-in closet, not that I had much clothes for it, but I'll admit; it's the perfect place to calm myself down in times of need. On the right wall was a door that led to my personal bathroom, complete with blue tiles, a walking shower, tub an double sink.

I dropped my bag on the ground, next to my desk, before sitting down on my bed, waiting. It would only be a few more seconds before-

The door was kicked open, a boy with spikey navy blue hair and electric blue eyes, like my father's parents, "Look at who's finally home." Daiku pointed out with fake interest, as he walked in, not caring for a word I said, "What took you so long to get home? Dad's furious with you, squirt."

I bit back the want to growl, as I straightened my back, "It's nice to see you as well, Daiku, after a long day of school."

He quickly wrapped his arm around me, as if trying to choke me, "Don't pretend around me, squirt, you know that with my experience; I could kill you."

I laughed bitterly, clawing at his arm, "You also know that, in the event that you do indeed kill me; you'll be charged with murder."

Daiku laughed, letting go, "You make it sound like someone cares about you, squirt." He said, before giving me a nuggie. He would have stayed there for longer, had it not been for someone clearing there voice at the entrance of my doorway.

I looked up to see two identical figures, both short messy navy blue hair, and golden eyes. They were both wearing the boy uniform for Ouran academy, so I could only guess that they either just got home from afterschool projects, or they didn't want to change out.

They were both giving Daiku a glare, "I'd suggest you back away now," They said together, sounding really intimidating when they did that. Heck, even Daiku, who was two years older then the twins, loosened his hold on my neck, "Leave, Daiku. Now."

Daiku only smirked, sliding off my bed, before pushing past the twins, "You know, you two might be a strong tough act together, but, ever stopped to think about what would happen if you two got separated?" Daiku then laughed, before heading down the hallway, his laugh echoing.

The one on the left sighed, his gaze becoming soft again, as he looked over to me with a smile, "I'm sorry that we didn't get here in time, Miu; how was your first day of school?" Shiro asked, only to have the other twin growl slightly.

"I'm sorry that we were not there in time to help you, Miu." Kido said, even with her boyish get up, I could tell that she was a girl. You see, she dressed like a boy at school so that she and Shiro could be together more often, "But, I'd like to know as well; how was your day?"

I smiled, as the two twins sat on either side of me. I felt so calm and safe between them, "Pretty nice, for once." I said with a smile, about to go on, when a bell sounded.

Kido stood up, her head tilted back a bit as she sighed, "Looks like it's dinner time."

Shiro smiled, "Good thing, I'm hungry!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him slightly. You see, to any normal person, these two looked exactly the same, they act in the exact same way, heck, to the point that most of Kido's classmates think that she's a boy. But, to someone who spent there entire life with them, I could easily tell them apart.

When looking at him, Shiro is the calmer and smarter of the two, not like "Ameko-and-Tokio" smart, but smart enough. He's the nicer one, the more friendly of the two.

Kido, on the other hand, was more rash, straight forward, and harsh. Yes, it would take a long time to truly become friends with her, due to her almost intimidating aura, but because I know her, she's the stronger and more loyal of the two, where as Shiro is the calmer and friendly of the two.

I bid them a quick good bye, the two of them going back to there shared room, before I decided to change out of my school attire. I got out of the bright yellow dress, sure it was a nice color, but if you haven't noticed by my room yet, I'm more of a blue-green-type person.

I put on a light blue tank top and navy blue cargo pants, not the most fashion-able thing, but I liked looking like I fit in with commoners. Truth be told, I had gone into the commoners market, an interesting place called "the mall", where I got these casual clothes. I put my side ponytail back up, before walking out, heading into the dinning room.

As always, the long dinning table was set, a long white cloth on top, with the silverware polished, with a vase of white roses every few feet. The table was filled with more then merely my siblings and father, due to the fact that almost all of my family lived with us.

The dinning room's left wall was lined with glass, allowing the natural light to come in, while the right wall had a nice white painted wall, with portraits of pass family members along the wall, along with a grandfather clock leaning on it.

The clock chimed five times, signaling that five o'clock has arrived.

My father, Nagisa Azukna, glared at me, as I took a seat on his right, in between Kido and Tokio. I looked up and down the sides, only now noticing that I was the last one at the table, even my cousins had arrived before me. On the right side, from my father down, was Ameko, 18 year old Naomi, 16 year old Hirano; the sister and brother sitting in between there parents, my blind uncle Balroy and aunty Mesmerelda, who sat together at the end of the table. Next to her sat my aunty Elissa. On the right of my father sat Daiku, Tokio, me, Kido and Shiro. Next to Shiro sat aunty Elissa's triplet 17 year old girls, Haruyuki, Haruaki and Haruya.

As full as the table seemed, it was missing many relatives that had passed on.

As the last person to arrive, I forced myself to greet everyone before sitting down; which only made my father scowl more, "Child, do you have any idea how impolite it is to make your own family wait for you?" He questioned, his voice filled with anger, as his emerald eyes sparked dangerously, sand brown hair combed and styled to perfection.

"Give the child a break, Nagisa." aunty Elissa cut in, before giving me a small smile, "Don't listen to your father, Miu; you're a very polite child."

"Agreed." Her three children said in unison, for some reason, I found it normal when the twins and the triplets do this, but it's still so weird when the Hitachiin brothers did it, "Miu Azukna is a very polite child." They said, each of them having there grey eyes seeming glossed over, voices empty of emotion. It was painfully obvious that they all had Autism. The three never smiled, never laughed, and from what I was told, they stopped talking for whatever reason for four years straight.

"Stay out of this matter, Elissa." My father said back, as the servants brought out the food, "The only reason you're still here is because you were my wife's younger sister; and have yet to re-marry."

As harsh as it sounded, it was true that her husband, a wealthy French man named Han, had died two months after the triplets were brought into this world.

My uncle Balroy chuckled, trying to ease up the tension, "Calm yourself, Nagisa. Yes, we all know about your struggles with the family connections and the money income; but you shouldn't take it out on your daughter, much less your youngest." Uncle Balroy had the same features as my father, only difference was that he was two years younger, more care free, and smiled, "Besides, you should learn to take a break; chill for a few days."

My father laughed, "What should I do? Go out drinking with you? If that happens, I'll end up blind like you." He muttered, as the family ate, the tension slowly growing higher.

I looked around, spotting Ameko and Naomi, the two eldest girls, having an intelligent conversation. It didn't take the smartest person in the world to know that those two were really close. Daiku, unlike how he was in my room, sat up straight, eating slowly as he spoke to the others in a gentleman-like tone. It seemed to me that everyone but a few were falling for his act; me and Ameko knew that it was only so that he would gain our father's favor.

"So, how was your first day of school, Miu?" quiet Hirano asked, not touching his plate much. He was a lot like Tokio, but not many knew that he was quite a depressed child. I would be to, if I was told that I was an "adopted mistake" by my own mother.

I couldn't help but think abut how much I hated auntie Mesmerelda; she was a lot like my father when it came to parenting. But, what I hated the most was the fact that she showered Naomi with praise; while she hated Hirano's guts. I hated her for that, but, it was okay; she hates me too.

I was ready to flip the table, when aunty Mesmerelda sighed, "Hirano; what have I told you about speaking at a table? You must address others by title, you stupid child!" She looked like she was gonna say more, only for me to cut in.

"Well, it was a lot of fun." I said back, earning a glare from Mesmerelda, quickly earning the spotlight, as many eyes turned towards me. I gulped, trying to keep my stuttering down, since father saw it as a sight of disrespect, before going on, "I met a nice club of people, turns out Tamaki has founded a sort of host club; and he allowed me to join."

Silence filled the air, before my father brought his napkin to his face, irritation clear, "So, you mean to tell me that you've chosen to waste your time in a club, rather then working on your school work?"

I was at a loss of words, before he slammed his hands into the table, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, CHILD!"

I gulped again, "Yes, I decided to join, but only so that I can have more friends; and hopefully, the same thing that happened at Lobelia won't happen again."

Father sighed, before facing the twins, "I want you two to be watching your youngest sister," He said, sounding a lot calmer with them then he did with me, "If anything happens, I demand that you tell me, or suffer the results of your dis-loyalty." Both twins nodded, although I knew that they'd never go through with it, when father turned his gaze to me, "As for you, in my office after dinner. We have more to speak of."

I nodded, his voice dripping with venom, before he stood up, straightening out his tie; walking away as he did so.

"...Well that was harsh." The triplets said. I knew that they meant well, but with there straight faces and monotone voices, it was hard to tell.

Uncle Balroy sighed, "You know, Nagisa wasn't always like this. But, ever since the loss of Rin..." He simply trailed off, looking at one of the portraits.

I didn't need to follow his gaze to know that he was looking at a women with a light green dress, sitting on a marble bench from the outside gardens, as she reached out for an apple. She had delicate features, with long wavy navy blue hair and golden-brown eyes. Under, a plate-like object was made of gold and silver, with the words, "Rin-Su. A loving wife, eldest sister, and mother."

My mom.

I got up as well, "I shall go as well, won't want to keep father waiting. Good day." I managed, trying to hold back the fear, before walking back up the stairs, going up the left side, stopping at the first door.

My father's office.

Trying to slow my breathing, I knocked, when father opened the door, his face going from calm to disgusted, "Oh, it's only you." He muttered, before pushing me in, locking the door behind him.

The room was like I remember it, bookshelf's lining one wall, awards and pictures on the other. his desk was made of dark wood, with his leather chair matching, "take a seat." He said, gesturing to the chair on the other side, as we both sat down. He sighed, holding his head with one hand, while the other was unseen, "You filthy child," He spat out, his free hand taking out a leather whip that he hides under his desk, eyes filled with anger and remorse, "It's because of you, Rin is no longer here!"

I flinched, but knew it was mother had died giving birth to me, and to this day, my father sees me as nothing but a curse to the family name.

I winced, as the whip came in contact with my cheek, leaving an open cut, but I stayed put. Once father started punishment, no one could save me, "You filthy mistake, that's what you are! That's what you've always been, and always will be!" father yelled, whipping my neck this time, "I feel slightly bad for whoever you get married-off to, but no matter, they get a 'polite' wife, and I get money!" He got me once more on the other side of my neck, before breathing out harshly, eyes still filled with rage, as he said his last two words.

"Get out."

I got off the chair, bowed, before walking out, closing the door behind me. I then ran for my room, accidently, bumping into aunty Mesmerelda and Daiku, before finally getting to my room, closing the door right before the tears began to fall.

I landed on my bed, trying to disappears into the blankets, when the door opened. I winced, thinking that it was my father, ready to whip me again, when I felt two people sit down on either side of me, "What did he do to you this time?" Kido asked, the anger clear in her voice, as they looked for the wounds.

"T-three lashes, t-t-two on my n-neck, a-a-and on m-my cheek." I said, feeling Shiro's cold hands moving my collar.

"Well, the two on your neck will be covered by your dress," Shiro said, "It's the one on your cheek you gotta be careful about. Remember, bullies are looking for your fear. So, if they see this, the teasing and beating will only get worse."

I nodded, remembering wat happened at my first year at Lobelia, only last year, before Kido growled, "Damnit, he can't keep doing this to you!"

I wanted to say something, but kept my words to myself. Yes, I could tell, but who can I tell? Everyone in the family knows about it, with Daiku even encouraging it, with everyone else sworn into silence on the matter. I know that the other adults care, it's just that they never had time for me. Same thing with my cousins. In fact, the only people I even think about trusting is Ameko and the twins.

But, what will I do when Ameko goes off to run the family? That'll only happen after father dies, and right now, she's fighting Daiku for the family wealth. With that, plus her extra studies and caring for my siblings and cousins, she'll never have time for me. Not that she ever really has...

And as for the twins, there is going to be a day that I won't have them; I'll be all alone when that happens.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning." They said together, before walking out, turning off the light and closing the door behind them.

As for me, I spent the night crying myself to sleep, only to dream of a place without all these issues of my life.

* * *

 **Pretty dark, am I right?**

 **So, there is chapter 3, please leave a review, and, if you want, a PM for any personal questions you don't want others to see.**

 **Nothing else to say,so, Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamaki: Hello, my lovely ladies~**

 **Me: WTF, I CLOSED THE FOURTH WALL!**

 **Tamaki: Well, it looks like my good looks can't be blocked by anything, my dear~**

 **Me: Fuck off, I like Kyo-Chan.**

 **Tamaki: *Emo corner***

 **Me: Alright, with the weird intro out of the way, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The results of cross dressing!

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _August 19th, 2015_

As I walked to school, I tugged slightly at my red scarf, earning many glares and second glances, as I walked to class. I heard someone yell, "You know that red scarfs don't go with canary yellow; or do you live in an apartment?" I tried to close out their poisonous laughter, in the back of my head I cursed the fact that I had run out of make up, as I walked into class, taking a seat next to Haruhi; but, not being able to dodge Aiko's shin kick.

Haruhi must of noticed when I winced, "Are you alright, Miu?"

I nodded, my shy smile half hidden by the scarf, "I'm fine, I assure you."

Hikaru, who was sitting in front of Haruhi, passed Haruhi a note, "Give it to Miu."

Haruhi nodded, handing me the note. I grabbed a pencil out of my bag, before opening the note:

 _Are you sure that you're okay?_

 _Me and Karou heard what was going on outside, and if you ask me,_

 _the crap that they put you through isn't right._

 _And just remember, you can talk to us._

 _Hikaru_

I smiled at his gesture, even while knowing that the twins normally keep to themselves, before I smiled over to Hikaru, "I'm fine, Hikaru."

Hikaru seemed to search my eyes, obviously not liking the fact that I was keeping something from him, before he smiled, "Okay, if you say so, Miu."

Right wen class started, I was looking out the window, rather then listening to the lesson. I began to day dream, of a place with only myself; where no one could hurt me in anyway...

As soon as class was over, I found myself tossed over Hikaru's shoulders, and being only slightly taller then Haruhi, it was a simple feat. I yelped, causing the class to smile evilly, "Hikaru senpai, what are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, until we had arrived at the doors of the host club, finally putting me down, with Karou and Haruhi on either side of me, "Look, Miu; one, you don't need to be so formal. Just 'Hikaru' is fine. Secondly, what was wrong with you in class!? Does it have anything to do with what your hiding under your scarf?"

I shook my head a little to fast, "I told you, Hikaru, I'm fine!"

His golden eyes showed that he wasn't assumed, before opening the door, "Fine then; after you, my lady."

I nodded, walking in, to find that Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey senpai and Mori senpai seemed to be waiting for us; yet again.

Kyoya sighed, "What took you four so long?"

"Sorry, senpai." Haruhi said, sending side glare over to Hikaru, "It's just that SOMEONE decided to throw Miu over his shoulder."

I could feel Hikaru shifting beside me, a light blush on his face, before he walked into the boys dressing room, Karou not to far behind. Tamaki appeared behind me, "So, my lovely cousin, why do you have a scarf on? Even in this weather, there should be no need for such an item!"

I blushed lightly, "As I told Hikaru, I'm wearing it simply for the looks and comfort." I gave him a look that no one else would understand, causing Tamaki's eyes to widen.

"Miu, do you mind if we speak in private?" Tamaki asked. I nodded, as he gently lead me over to the couches, having me sit down with him next to me, his expression gaining a sad smile, "Did he beat you again?"

Instead of answering, I pulled down the scarf, revealing the new scar. Tamaki nodded sadly, "I'm sorry for you, Miu; please know that the host club is here for you."

I shook my head, the tears threatening to fall, "Father did this because of the host club; Tamaki. Don't get me wrong here, I really do like the host club; it's just that, well, you know my father."

Tamaki nodded, before placing both hands on my shoulders, making me look at him, "I really am sorry, the only reason you got hit was because of me."

I shook my head, noticing the others trying to get into the conversation, before standing up, "I insist, Tamaki, I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change into the boy uniform; I can't be a host in a canary yellow dress." With that said, I sped walked over into the dressing room.

As I changed, I couldn't help but wince at recent cuts and bruises; 'Welcome to Ouran' presents, as Aiko said. I sighed, to me, this school was to much like Lobelia at times, the popular girls and there slaves. If you're not a slave, you're an enemy; just like in the real world. I put make up on, thankful that Tamaki had slid it into my hand while we were talking, before walking back out, scarf still in the dressing room.

Once I walked out, the doors of the host club had just opened. I tried to hold back my shock and slight anger, as a certain blond girl, with pale blue eyes walked in. She had her usual smirk, but the second her eyes found mine, it faded away.

I looked to my feet, trying to look everywhere but her, before walking over to the couches, where Tamaki was surrounded by paying members. I saw Aiko walk over to Kyoya, telling him something I guess, before bowing, "guests, cousin Tamaki, d-do you m-mind if I s-sit down w-with y-y-you all?"

I asked. The girls only fell over each other, trying to offer me a seat, when Tamaki smiled, "Of course. Dear ladies; forgive me, I don't think that I've properly introduced you to my cousin. This is Ryu Azukna."

"Oh my god, I've heard so much about you from Mari and Snow!" One of them squeaked, as she moved to sit down next to me, "No wonder you look so cute, Tamaki and you must be related!"

"Y-y-you think t-that I'm cute?" I asked, feeling the blush come on, when all the other girls nodded, "W-well, ladies, I...I don't k-know what t-to say; thank y-you, and I h-hope you enjoy y-your stay."

Right as I finished, a cold hand was placed on my shoulder, making my skin prick up with fright, as I knew exactly who it was.

Kyoya.

"Ryu, you have a request."

I nodded, flashing the girls a shy smile, "I-I'm sorry t-to cut o-our time short, b-but I must go now. G-goodbye, ladies." They all fell over each other, begging me to stay, only to later cry into the arms of Tamaki.

"Tamaki now has five girls crying on him, because of you." Kyoya muttered. As mean as it sounded, he didn't say it with any anger or aggression. I nearly froze, as I saw my bully sitting at the only empty table, a welcoming smile on her face, as Aiko waited for me to sit on the chair opposite from me.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, noticing my shaking hands.

I nodded, "I-I'm fine," I stutter out, a fake smile on my face, "Please, d-don't worry yourself a-about me. It i-isn't worth it." I then bowed to Kyoya, before walking over, trying to be as shy as possible.

Good thing for me, it was coming natural to me now.

Bad news, Aiko seemed to like it.

I shook my thoughts away, right now she was my guest; not my tormentor. I bowed, "Pleased to meet you, miss. I am Ryu Azukna; may I ask for your name?" I asked, surprised that I didn't stutter.

"I'm Aiko Masamune." She replied, as I took the chair across from her.

I smiled, "A lovely n-name for a-a lovely l-lady. C-can I get you s-some tea?" I asked.

Aiko smiled, "Yes please. Bye the way, I think that your stuttering is really cute."

It made me almost ashamed, that a statement like that, from a girl like her, made me blush, "O-oh, r-r-really?"

She laughed, "Yes! I think that it's absolutely adorable!" She said, before sipping her tea.

I nodded, "S-so, if I m-may ask, h-h-how was y-your day t-today, my dear?"

Aiko did most of the talking, she laughed when I stuttered and blushed, and for every bad joke she made, I'd laugh my shy quiet laugh.

"That laugh is SO cute!" She gushed, before grabbing my hand, "I really did enjoy our time together; but sadly, I must go now."

My mind was busy thanking Jesus, as I smiled shyly, "W-well, we d-do hope y-you come by a-a-again, Aiko." I whispered her name, which seemed to serve as the last nail in the coffin, as she stood up, a large smile on her face, before skipping out of the club.

"You really out-did yourself." Haruhi said as she walked pass, empty tea cups on a tray, "It's even more impressive that you managed to hold tight while hosting your bully."

I smiled, "I do what I must to make these people happy, it is my job here; besides, you need the money."

"Hey, you wanna join me?" Haruhi asked, looking like she was gonna ask more, when she spotted someone approaching from behind, "Ah, hello, Kyoya senpai."

I turned around, only not noticing that Kyoya was walking over, before bowing, "Good evening, sir."

He nodded, "Haruhi, Ryu; I've just checked your income with the guests today; Ryu, your favor has been increasing quickly; you're now one of the most requested guests; second to only Tamaki."

I was about to say something, when Tamaki came up behind he, wrapping his arms around my waist, before spinning around, "Oh, my shy little rose! I'm so proud of you! You've done so well!"

"Tamaki...To hard...Let go." I was able to squeeze out, before Tamaki let go two minutes later. I could hear the fangirls swooning, one of them yelling, "RYU X TAMAKI, I SHIP IT!"

I winced, "I really don't approve of being shipped with my cousin."

Kyoya smiled, but I could tell that it was a fake, for only the fangirls, "You see, incest and ships such as those seem to be popular among these guests; so, Hikaru and Karou play heavily to that advantage." He said, pointing over to the twins.

I nearly gagged, as I watch Hikaru wiping fake tears off of Karou's face, there guests swooning to the point of coming close to knocking out.

"I hope I'm not forced to watch this for much longer." I muttered, feeling sick.

"Don't worry, dear," Kyoya said, smirking evilly at my reaction of being called that, "We close in five minutes; why don't you change out? You have no more requests."

I nodded, bowing, before I left for the dressing room. As I changed out, I heard others come in and go out, when I heard two people step in, going into the boys dressing room.

"I'm kinda scared for Miu, Hikaru." I heard Karou say, "I mean, it's obvious that something's wrong; but she refuses to talk to anyone about it."

"It must be really bad if even Kyoya senpai's noticing it," I heard Hikaru say back, "I mean, it was to the point that he was even asking what was wrong."

The two of them both left, right after finished changing. I didn't give there words another thought, knowing from there actions and Haruhi that they liked to mess around with people, as I walked out...

...And right into Kyoya's chest.

I jumped back, bowing, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Sir, I didn't m-mean to w-w-walk into y-you."

Kyoya seemed surprised, before smiling, "It's my fault; I wanted to ask you a question."

I nodded, waiting for him to say something. He seemed tense, like someone would ease drop into our conversation. Not that he had anything to worry about. I mean, the host club was closed, and the other Host's were on a table far away, talking about whatever rich boys, and Haruhi, talk about, "Why do you continue to push us all away? It's clear that something's wrong, you only took your scarf off while hosting, and I'm going to assume it was so that no one would think or know that you're you."

I shook my head, "Yes, you're right; I'm going through something at the moment." I said quietly, trying to be quiet while also trying to not come off as rude, "But, as I told you before, don't waste your time worrying about me, sir."

Kyoya searched my eyes with his own, but, unlike Hikaru, Kyoya looked angry that I was holding back information, rather then concerned. He then sighed, resting his head on his hand, "So be it, Miu. Have a good day." He said, calmly, although the irritation was clear in his eyes, before he walked off.

Tamaki sighed, as he walked up behind me, "I see that you've seen the bad side of Kyoya."

I nodded, "I guess so." I replied, sounding sad without meaning to.

Tamaki laughed lightly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Fear not, Kyoya's not exactly mad at you. He only gets mad if you irritate him, waste his time; or if he cares about something."

"...That makes no sense, Tamaki." I muttered, tilting my head to the side.

Tamaki squeezed my shoulders lightly, a smile on his face, "Just like everyone else, you might not have noticed it yet; but Kyoya cares. He gets irritated when you hold out on him, as does everyone else; but he gets the worst of it."

I nodded, understanding it now, "Alright then, thanks for explaining it."

Tamaki nodded, seeing me out the door, before snapping his fingers, "Wait, I forgot to tell you! This Saturday, the host club will be holding a partying my family gardens! Will you be able to go?"

I nodded, a small smile on my face, "I'm sure I can; father doesn't care for what I do on weekends."

Tamaki nodded, closing the door behind me, as I walked outside, the family limo waiting for me.

* * *

 **Yes, I know that I've been a busy bee, I mean, a whole new storywith four chapters, plus my SSBU: Bloopers + behind the scenes. Well, school starts tomorrow for me, and knowing that I won't have as much time as I do right now, I've decided to do as much as I can today.**

 **Nothing else to really say, so, bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruhi: Hello there! Welcome to the host club!**

 **Me: I'm okay with you, it's Tamaki I can't stand.**

 **Tamaki: *Growing mushrooms in the corner***

 **Miu: Tamaki, it is very impolite for you to grow mushrooms in other peoples houses!**

 **Me: It's fine, at least this means mushroom pizza for dinner!**

 **Haruhi:...Only if they're not poisionious...**

 **Me: I should really start up the fic, so-**

 **Amy: HOLD UP A MINUTE!**

 **Me: Amy!? What are you doing here!?**

 **Amy: I begged Megan to rip open a portal so that I could drop bye, I have something very importaint to tell you!**

 **Kyoya: Who is this...?**

 **Me: From my smash bros fic. Not the smartest person...**

 **Miu: That's not very nice.**

 **Me: I don't really care.**

 **Amy: Hey! Don't talk crap about...*Looks at Miu* What's your name, kiddo?**

 **Miu: *Bows* Pleased to meet you, I'm Miu Azukna.**

 **Amy: *Holds onto Miu* Don't talk crap about Miu! I mean, look at him-**

 **Everyone: Her.**

 **Amy: Look at her! She's so cute!**

 **Me: Just tell me the reason that you came here, I'm sure that you wouldn't break more then the frouth wall for something small...**

 **Amy: Well... you see...I just wanted to say hi and don't forget us! *Blue portal sparks up* Oh well, gotta go, my people need me! *Jumps in screaming like Tarzan***

 **Me:...Onward, I need some coffee...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dance is eternal

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _August 22, 2015_

"So, let me get this straight," Kido muttered, her one hand on her hip, while the other one held her head, "You got invited to a tea party becuase of Tamaki and the host club, you're going to be hosting other girls, and you heard rumors about some sort of surprise at the end?"

"Exactly." I said, as I fixed my tie. I was told to wear a tuxedo, with my color (which is now dark green) rose in the breast pocket. My tie, a nice bowtie, was a nice olive green, and with my hair styled instead of its normal messy ways, i looked like I was going to be going to a wedding, rather then a tea party.

"It sounds fun." Shiro said, sitting on my bed, as he finished styling my hair, "Done! You look adorable, Miu."

"Thank you." I said, a bit flushed.

"Ye, I won't deny that you look like a 'cute shy boy'; damnit, this isn't right!" Kido nearly yelled, but not wanting to let the entire house know what was going up, she merely pulled at her shirt collar, "You shouldn't be played as a boy, it's not right!"

I shrugged, "It's for a good cause. I'm making people happy, getting money for a friend, and meeting new people."

Shiro nodded, placing a hand on Kido's shoulder, "Don't worry so much, I'm sure that Miu will be fine, Kido. I mean, from what I've heard, 'Ryu' has become pretty popular lately. Besides, if anything funny happens, I'm sure that Tamaki will deal with it."

Kido shook her head, and knowing her, she'd be like this; if certain measures weren't taken...

I pulled three tickets out of my pocket, "Here." I said, handing each of them one, "They'll get you in, but the second you leave, you can't come back in."

Kido nodded, a small smile on her face, as she looked over to Shiro, "The limo pulls up in five minutes, the dress code is formal." With that said, they ran back to there room. I laughed softly, I don't know what it was, but I hada good feeling about tonight.

* * *

Once the limo pulled up to the gardens, I couldn't help but stare at the sheer beauty of the place.

The enterance was decorated with rose bushes, two on either side for everyone's color, lining the stone walkway. I could only imagine what it looked like inside the golden gates.

As soon as we got out, Kido and Shiro stood on either side of me, each of them wearing a leaf green under shirt, under a vest and black slacks.

"This place...Is somewhere I hoped I'd never have to come back to." Kido muttered, as childhood memories came back to her.

Shiro laughed, as we walked towards the gates, the guard giving us a look, "It wasn't that bad when we came here!"

"I remember uncle Suoh trying to make French deserts." Kido muttered, mainly to herself, before groaning, "I don't think that Eclair's are suppose to be green."

I laughed lightly as well, before lookingup to the secirity guard stationed at the gates, "I'm 'Ryu' Azukna, here with my twin siblings, Kido and Shiro."

As soon as he opened up the gates, I looked towards the twins, "I love you two,I really do, but as a host, I must take care of my guests; you understand where I'm going with this, right?"

Kido nodded, "We get it. I'll be watching over you, not like anyone wouldn't notice me standing right next to you."

"The I'll mingle." Shiro said, a playful smile on his face, "I've heard a lot about this club, but I also know that a lot of nice young girls are here; a lot of them have a thing for me."

"Shiro Seto Azukna!" Kido yelled. The last thing I saw was her slapping his shoulder, before I walked in.

It was a very nice place. With rose red tables spread out, a rose design with a host's color on each one, one color per table. the open part was cicular, with nice trees and flower bushes keeping us on the stone. In the very middle was a sort of dance area, where people were having a great time.

A hand tapped my shoulder, and as I turned around, a guests stood behind me. She had a flirty smile, and it was only the that I realized it was Snow, "Hey, handsome." She mused, laughing slightly as my face lit up with red.

"H-hello m-miss Snow," I said, bowing, before looking around. An idea came to mind, but, as much as I hated it, I was a host, "A nice e-evening," I said, noting that it was only three o'clock, before holding my hand out, hoping to god that I'd remember my dance lessons from years ago, "M-may I h-h-have this dance, m-my dear?"

Snow's smile got bigger, as she held my hand, her face a bit to close to mine, "I'd love to." She whispered, as we walked to the dance floor, moments before another song came up.

I bowed again, holding her hand with mine, while my other hand gently held her waist. Being only a bit taller, Snow didn't need to tippy toe much, as her hand went to my shoulder.

Since I was 'the man', I would have to lead. Thankfully, she seemed to know what she was doing to, as we danced for two songs.

Afterwards, Snow thanked me for a good time, before running off to someone who looked like Mari; probably to boast about how she got to dance with me. I was about to go on, when a familiar cold hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I never thought that you'd be a dancer, but with that in mind, well done."

I turned around, my shy smile returning, as I bowed, "Sir, I didn't think that you'd be out and about."

Kyoya shook his head, I won't lie, he looked nice in his tux, the dark purple fitting him quite nicely, "I am a host as well as the manager, Ryu. That, and Tamaki made sure that I wouldn't have time to sit down."

I was about to say a bit more, I'd like to get to know him for more then what my father said, when someone behind me shouted, "RYYYYYYYYU!"

I looked up in an apologitic matter, only to have Kyoya shake his head, "As a host, your duty is to make these girls feel happy. Go on, I'll make myself busy with another young lady." He said, and just like that, he was gone.

I tured around, ready to make another girl happy, when I saw who it was.

Aiko stood at the golden gate, flashing me a smile, as she came over. As much as I hated hosting her, I've learned to use her for my own amusment at times. Hikaru had told me that she had a crush on me, and after blushing like mad, I soon had a good laugh on it.

As soon as she was in front of me, I knelt down in a fancy bow, going to the point that my knee touched the ground, "M-my lady; how a-are you?" I asked, looking up, as I held her hand gently.

She smiled, but by the blush she had on her face, it was obvious that she liked me, "Wonderful, Ryu, how have you been?"

I nodded, getting up, before placing a kiss on her hand, "A l-lot better, n-now that I know you're h-here."

She smiled, before leading me towards the table with the green rose. I quickly seated her, before sitting down on the opposite chair. We talked, and just like last time, I was easily able to wrap her around my finger.

"You know, I wish you were in my class instead of Miu..." Aiko said with a sigh.

I nearly spat out my tea, before forcing a smile, "M-my dear, I'm sure t-that Miu isn't o-of any-."

"Please don't speak of her." Aiko hissed out, before regaining her composure, "I'm sorry about that; it's just that she annoys me to no end. You should have seen it, Ryu, she's such a bully!"

"Oh?" I questioned, trying to keep the malice out of my voice, when a figure off to my right caught my eye, something fast and quiet, "I'd l-love to know y-your side side of the story."

I caught a quick glimpse of the figure, and smiled as I saw Kido. I made a questioning face, as she pointed to Shiro, who was busy trying to get some girls off of him. She then pointed to Akio, and I nodded.

"Are you listening to me, Ryu!?" Aiko asked angrily, trying to look behind her, only to have Kido dissapper into the background.

I shook my head, "N-no, that would h-have been very impolite o-of me. I was mearly c-captivated by your charms." I said, a shy smile on my face, as I reached over to hold her hand. I really didn't want to do this, but whatever works at this point, "M-my dear, a-at the m-m-moment, y-you are t-the light o-of my life. Please n-never assume t-that I'd ignore you."

My "genuine" words must have hit home, as her eyes took a sort of dreamy look, "Ryu...I..." She began to lean in, eyes closed; that's when I began to panic.

I looked for a way out, only to find Kido gone, Shiro to busy wth his fangirls.

I gulped, not wanting it to end like this-

"Excuse me, madam; but Ryu is needed for changing."

For once, my shock was followed up with a thankful smile, as Kyoya pulled me away.

"Thank you," I said as soon as we were far enough, "thank you so much."

He smiled, but as always, I couldn't tell if it was genuine, "Think nothing of it, dear," He said, laughing at my reaction, before pointing at a hidden walk way, "There is a dressing room down that way, your cotsume is hanging on the door. Be quick now, we only have so much time."

I nodded, quickly walking down the stone walkway, ending up with a smaller building at the end of it. I opened the door, finding the costume. It wasn't that bad, a fancy waiter's costume, mine with a dark green bowtie and handkerchief.

I put it on rather quickly, folding up my tuxedo, before walking back out, only to have someone place there hand on my mouth.

Normally, I'd scream, get away, heck, my training might have kicked in, but I could tell who this person was by the feel of there hand, as she slowly took it off, "You know that you didn't have to try and scare me, right, Kido?"

Kido wore a small smile, "Well, I know that if I had tapped your shoulder, it would have been worse."

"You make a good point," I said back, "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I know that girl," Kido replied seriously, "She has two other siblings, a sister in my grade named Izumi, and a younger/same age brother who's name I can't remember."

I noddd, "And?"

"Aiko hates you because of me and Shiro." Kido explained, making everything suddenly sound like a rich-kid drama, "We got her sister kicked out of the school, exposing the drugs she sneak in. At the moment, she's at the Ootori prision."

I sighed, groaning as I clutched my head, "Thank you, Kido." I watched as Kido nodded, before backing up into the trees.

I let out an angered snarl, something I've never done in front of anyone, before walking back out, my shy smile on my face.

The only difference was becuase of the fact that it was fake.

* * *

Hours pasted, and before I knew it, it was around six o'clock, soon to be seven; with the sun going down.

I was sitting at my table, the one withthe green rose, talking with a bunch of other girls.

"...And, like, right after I bought it, I found out that I had the exact same size, in the exact same color!" A girl, Nicole I think, said. Being me, I didn't understand it at all, but laughed shyly anyway with everyone else.

"T-that was a v-very funny s-s-s-story, Nicole." I said, pouring another guest, Meredith, some more tea, when said girl spoke up.

"I heard more about the Azukna girl," she said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "I heard that she claimed to be Tamaki's cousin."

I stiffened, "O-o-oh really?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, I heard about that! Aiko said that Miu said it, and that something like her could never be a relative of Tamaki."

Meredith then looked at me, curiosity in her eyes, "Come to think about it, you're Tamaki's cousin, right?"

My face dropped, as I rubbed my hand over the back of my head, "Well I-."

"And, your last name is Azukna as well; right?"

"W-w-w-well, y-you s-s-s-see..." I trailed on, looking for a way out, while Nicole and Meredith leaned in.

"What's wrong, Ryu?"

"Are you hidding something!?"

I quickly spotted Mori senpai, whom was sitting next to Honey senpai; but, weirdly enough, he was looking straight at me. I forced myself to stop from cowering, as I tried to signal him for help with my eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, confused, before looking back over to Honey senpai. My heart sank, as I came back down to reality, two girls looking almost angrily with me.

I sighed, "W-w-w-well, y-you s-s-see, m-my dears, p-please h-hear me ou-AHHHHHH!" I yelled, as an arm yanked me out of the chair, flying me over someone's shoulder, before walking away.

I could feel my breathing growing heavy, before I heard, "Calm down."

I sighed, "Thank you, Mori senpai."

He hummed, "Mmm." before sitting me back down on the table with Honey senpai and there guests, with me right in between them.

"Hiya, Ryu-Chan!" Honey senpai exclaimed, a large smile on his face, "Would you like some cake?"

I was about to decline, but from the look he gave me, and the stares I was getting from there guests, I smiled, "I'd love to have a piece, Honey senpai."

He happily handed me a strawberry cake, with a few strawberries on it, "Here you go, Ryu-Chan; you can have my favorite type!"

I watched the guests swooning at Honey's sheer cutness, but, being me, I decided to up it a bit, "Oh, Honey senpai; I'm sure that you'd want these strawberries?" I asked, before taking them off my plate, placing them on his.

"Thank you, Ryu-Chan!" He exclaimed, messily devouring them, with Mori's small smile on his face.

I didn't need to look at the girls to know that they were waching intently, before I leaned over to Honey senpai, a small frown on my face, as I whipped the handkerchief, "Honey senpai, your face, it's so messy." I said quietly, before whipping the frosting off of his face.

A bunch of girls swooned, with one of them landing on the ground. Mori gave me a knowing smile, while Honey smiled, "Thank you, Ryu-Chan!"

I laughed, staying with them for a bit longer, before getting up, "If you'll excuse me, I should be going now." I said, before walking away.

I greeted others, did a bit of shy flirting, but, in the end, found myself sitting on the farthest table, the only place where I was alone with my thoughts. I found myself humming a familiar tune, one that I'd played countless times on my flute, whenI heard someone behind me clear his throat, "Excuse me, but may I sit here?"

I looked up, trying to steady my nerves, as I nodded, "Yes, you may take this seat, Sir."

Kyoya nodded, before sitting down next to me, "I'm terribly sorry to intrude on your peace and silence, but this is the only place with a bit of quiet."

I nodded, a small shy smile on my face, "It's quite alright, Sir."

He looked over to me, but, right before I could question it, he asked, "Are you afraid of me, Miu?"

I flinched at my real name, only to notice that this was the only area with little to no people. I gulped, pulling at my collar, before whispering out, "Y-yes."

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up, "And, if I may ask, why are you scared, my dear?"

I knew that he put in the last part to try and calm me down, but it only served to make my face red, and stutter more, "W-w-well, you s-see..." But, right before I could go on, the sound of a stereo popping rang out.

"Hello? Can you all hear me?" Tamaki's voice said, as both Kyoya and I stood up, seeing the pale blond standing in the middle of the area, "I'd like to start by thanking all you lovely young ladies for coming to join us today!" With that said, a loud cheer rang out, before he went on, "Now, as a host club, ladies, we are, or rather, must, be a tight group. We trust, and, dare I say it, 'love'-" at this word, Karou tripped and fell into Hikaru's arms, causing yelling of fangirls, "-each other. With that said, let the host dance begin!"

With that said, the host club walked up to the middle of the area, where all the other members had spread out from, Mori senpai holding Honey senpai, the twins walkng up with intertwined hands, and finally, Tamaki leading/forcing Haruhi up.

As soon as the music started, I could feel the glares of all the other girls, directed to me and Kyoya.

"Ask him to dance already, Kyoya!" Someone yelled from the side lines. I expected Kyoya to up and leave, possibly glare at me before doing so. What I didn't expect him to do was sigh, holding his head, "Well, what the guests wants, the guests get." He muttered, before getting down on one knee, one hand held up to hold mine. I could feel that face burn come back, as he asked, with a smile, "My dearest Ryu, may I escort you to this dance?"

I could only nod, as Kyoya led me to the dance floor, that burning becoming stronger with every second, as I fought myself to keep on both feet.

As much as I hated this feeling, I could also feel a strong desire for more of it, when Kyoya placed his hand on my waist. I really didn't understand what the guests thought was cute, with eight guys fdancing with each other, in waiter uniforms no less, but many of them swooned anyway.

I tripped on Kyoya's foot, landing in his chest, as the blush got bigger. Kyoya pulled me up again, a bit of a concerned expression, "Are you alright?"

I made a small noise, and I guess it was cute to him, or he acted like it, becuase he flashed me a small smile, before going on.

Even if the dance was only for a few moments, I felt like it had been for hours, until it finally stopped.

Kyoya let go on me, "I had an excellent time with you, Ryu; I can only hope that you felt the same." He said, placing his rose in my hand, before dissappering into the crowd.

I held the rose close to my chest, my breathing finally going back down, when realization hit me like a truck.

I had a crush on Kyoya Ootori.

And I couldn't be more scared.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Hate it, love it? Saw it coming, a total WTF moment? I'd like to know if I'm doing a good job, boring you to death, or doing something so very wrong.**

 **Tamaki: I'm sure that you're doing per-**

 **Me: STFU, I'm not a guests, so I'm not falling for it. Now go and grow your mushrooms!**

 **Tamaki: *In corner***

 **Me: Well, done here, nothing else to say, so Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Honey: Welcome, reader-Chan!**

 **Me: OMFG, HONEY, WHY YOU SO CUTE!?**

 **Mori: Wait...Don't we know you from somewhere?**

 **Me: Ummm...One, that's the most words I've ever heard you say... and two, where would you know me from? *Nervous smile***

 **Tamaki: Well, come to think about it, she looks familiar from something, Kyoya?**

 **Me: I'm sure that you don't know me-**

 **Kyoya: The name seems familiar, ever so slightly...**

 **Me: You know what, I need to start the chappy, so, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mall trip with Haruhi

(Third person P.O.V)

 _August 23, 2015_

Miu sighed, flute in her hands, as she looked around once more. For a long time now, since at least seven o'clock now, she'd been sitting out on a marble bench in the backyard's gardens. As much as she hated being alone, this was her favorite place to go because of the simple fact that no one comes here. To most of the family, the gardens are now a waste of time.

She sighed, leaning back slightly, as she put the flute down next to her. For at least the past two hours, she'd been playing her flute, the only thing that she had been able to keep since she was five, and by far, her most prized possession. She loved playing when she was alone and calm, but her favorite part would be when she played, and the birds sang back the melody.

But, due to Daiku, not only did his yelling make her stop her playing and lose the mood, but it also served to scare the birds away.

And now, here she was, sitting alone, not sure what to-

She jumped when she felt her phone ringing, pulling it out of her pocket, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miu, are you busy right now?" Came Haruhi's voice.

Miu shook her head, "No, I'm not, but might I ask how you got my number?"

She could hear Haruhi sigh on the other end, "Tamaki insisted that we all got your number; just incase. You're not mad, right?"

I laughed, "Of course not; now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I needed to go to the mall, but because I'm going alone, I was hoping that you'd be able to come along. I understand if you're busy."

"I'm not doing anything big right now," Miu insisted, "Just text me what mall, and I'll meet you."

"Alright, I'll see you at one!" Haruhi said, sounding happy, before hanging up.

Miu sighed, pulling at her lilac dress collar, before collecting her stuff. She'd heard a bit about commoner's malls, and from what she knew, she'd have to change if she wanted to fit in.

She quickly walked back into the house, quickly and quietly into her home, before closing her door quietly.

She changed from her dress into a mint green tank top and black shorts, her hair tied up in its normal side-ponytail fashion, before pulling her white vans on.

She grabbed a purple hoodie and white laced purse, before walking out of the house, the driver standing at the entrance, before quickly bowing, "Miss Azukna, forgive me, I wasn't aware..."

Miu smiled, "It's alright, Russel, I would like to have a ride to a commoner mall."

* * *

A few minutes later, a white limo pulled up, the driver quickly getting out of his seat to open Miu's door, "My lady, we're here."

Miu smiled, "Thank you, Russel; I'll call you when I need to pick me up." He nodded, giving me a smile, before getting back into the limo, said vehicle sped off.

Miu looked around, tugging at the strap of the purse, not sure what to do now...

"Hey, Miu, over here!"

Miu turned around, relieved that Haruhi was walking over, dressed in a striped blue and white tank top and orange shorts, "I was worried you wouldn't show up."

I bowed, "Good evening, Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi laughed nervously, as they walked to the opening on the mall, "You know, we're equals, you don't need to be so formal."

Miu tilted her head to the side, not knowing what to do for a moment, before smiling, "Well, if you insist."

Haruhi smiled, as they walked into the mall.

* * *

 _In the bushes near the mall..._

Commoners walking in and out couldn't help but give weird looks to the greenery near the entrance, which for some reason, were making a lot of noise and shaking around. The commoners tried to ignore it, besides, it was probably a rat.

Kyoya stood close to the bushes, being invisible to Haruhi and Miu, who he had watched walk by, before sighing, "Tamaki, you can take the host club out of the bushes now."

The pale blonde's head popped up, a leaf on his head, "I can't believe that Haruhi didn't invite the host club to her trip to the mall!"

"Well, technically she invited Miu." Karou put in.

"Besides, why do you care so much?" Hikaru asked, before they asked in unison, "Wait, how did you know that Haruhi was going to be here today, if she didn't invite you?"

Tamaki laughed awkwardly, "Well, I'll tell you that I certainty did not ask Kyoya to track and trace Haruhi's phone whenever she called Miu; and that's for sure!"

* * *

 _Back in the mall..._

Miu's eyes widened, as she tried to take in all the different colors and windows. Even if she was a rich-type person, she'd barely ever went out. For her clothes, her father either sent out servants or he had the maids hand-craft them, "Wow, so this is a mall?"

Haruhi nodded, "This is where I like to go on my free time. I get to shop for food, but I have to be careful about my budget."

Miu nodded, before flashing her friend a smile, "You know, I'll buy anything you want."

Haruhi shook her head, hands raised up, "I can't accept that, Miu! I mean, you're already giving me your host club earnings, but this..I just can't accept it without feeling bad."

"Think of it this way," Miu mused, "I have a lot of cash, most of which I don't really even use. Thus, all the money that I could have gotten would be useless to me, making you someone that should have gotten it instead of me. As for buying your supplies, think of it as a trade. You invited me out, and offered your friendship; this is the least I could do for you."

Haruhi thought about it for a bit, before sighing in defeat, "Alright, if you insist."

Miu smiled "Good. Well, with that out of the way, where should we go first?"

Miu followed Haruhi around, "Over there is the market area, where we buy our food, and over there is one of the main clothing shops."

Miu nodded, "Interesting styles here." She said, while looking over the bra-tops and booty shorts.

* * *

"ARE THEY REALLY THINKING ABOUT BUYING THAT!" Tamaki yelled, as he watched Miu inspect the manikin's displays, noticing the rather revealing ones.

"Boss, quiet down, they might hear us!" The twins said in unison, before pulling Tamaki behind a statue.

Honey looked around, "This place is really big. If we don't want to lose them, we better keep an eye on them; right Takashi?"

"Yeh." Was all that came out of the taller third year.

Kyoya sighed, "I really wish that you hadn't brought us all here to watch those two, Tamaki; but I guess it would be for the best, just incase something happens." He said, as they walked into the store.

* * *

"I don't think that you'd want to buy that." Haruhi suggested, as Miu looked over the other bra tops.

Miu shook her head, "Sorry, I was just a bit curious." She said, before pulling out a nice pair of jeans, "But, I'm buying this!"

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MIU BOUGHT ONE!" Tamaki yelled again, upon seeing his cousin walk out of the store, a plastic bag hanging at her side.

"Boss!" The twins said, earning a lot of glares from around the statue.

Honey frowned, "Takashi, what's a 'bra top'?"

Mori couldn't help but have his eyes widen a little, "Ummm..."

"It's something we'll talk about later on." Kyoya stated, before pulling out his clipboard and pen, writing down everything that Miu and Haruhi were doing.

* * *

"Wow, what is this?" Miu asked Haruhi, while pointing to a shop with flashing lights and loud music.

"That's the arcade," Haruhi explained, "It's where younger kids, mostly boys, came and hang out."

"Have you even been in one, Haruhi?" Miu asked, feeling the coins in her back pocket, waiting and wanting to be spent of cheap games.

Haruhi nodded, "I did, once, when I was younger. I sucked at most of them, so I never went again."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go inside." Miu said, her tone making it sound like a question.

Haruhi nodded, "Sure; I mean, we do have all day. Just warning you, that stuff is really hard." She said, before the two walked in.

 _two minutes later..._

Miu had already put a new high score on games with the names "Battlestar Galactica", "Donkey Kong", and now, she was working on Pac Man.

Quite a group, mainly boys, had gathered around Miu, watching the 16 year old "second year" easily beat another level of Pac man.

Miu stood in front of the machine, her eyes at ease, hands working perfectly, as she made the game look easy.

"How do you do it, Miu?" Haruhi asked in slight amazement.

Miu smiled, "It's pretty easy, once you get the patterns down."

Once she had gotten the highest score, everyone around her clapped and cheered. Since Miu was so into the game, she didn't notice the crowd until the cheering, slightly jumping when she was in fear, but slowly easing back into a calm trance once the boys left.

All, but one.

Miu looked him over with curious eyes, as he did the same to her. His brown short hair was swept to the side, pale blue eyes narrowed with his smile.

He stuck his hand out, the smile widening, "Hey, I'm Yamaha Masamune, and you might be?."

Miu smiled, bowing, before shaking his hand, "Hello, I'm Miu Azukna."

Yamaha took a step back, watching her closely, before smiling once again, "You go to Ouran; right?"

Miu stiffened, but nodded, "Yes, I do."

Yamaha nodded, "I thought that you looked familiar; I go to!"

Miu smiled again, "In that case, I look forward to seeing you in school."

Yamaha nodded, slowly backing away, before doing a slight bow, "I'll see you then, gamer girl." And with that said, he disappeared into the crowd of other players.

Haruhi sighed, "You know, I'm surprised that he knew you, but didn't even look at me." Her smile then took a mischievous side, "Maybe you just talked to a possible future boy friend."

Mu could feel her face redden, as she shook her head, "Don't b-be crazy, I-I'm sure t-that he already h-has someone e-else in mind."

* * *

Kyoya could feel the gears on his head grinding, as he thought long and hard on that name.

Yamaha...Masamune...Why did it sound so familiar?

Kyoya stood up from the bench, causing everyone else to give him a look, while Tamaki continued to watch the arcade, "What's wrong, Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked.

Kyoya kept his inner turmoil in check with a smile, "Nothing, but I should really get going, I have a lot to do still."

He then walked away, the host club following, trying to convince him to stay, as his mind kept him company.

 _Yamaha Masamune...I'm not exactly sure who you are, yet, but I'll find out, soon._

* * *

As Yamaha was walking around the mall, he sneezed three times in a row, before looking up to the heavens, "Someone very close is either talking or thinking about me."

* * *

Once the two girls left the arcade, now without there host-club-stalkers, they looked for a place to eat lunch, with the time being around 2:15 PM.

"Where do you want to eat, Miu?" Haruhi asked, looking around at al the eateries in the food court.

Miu looked from place to place. There was one place with a nice smell, two golden arches hung on the counter top; a commoner's favorite place that Daiku called "McDonalds". But, after all Daiku had said about it, it would be best to not eat to much of that place.

She instantly noticed the sushi counter, sushi being her favorite, but wasn't sure if Haruhi liked sushi, "Do you like sushi, Haruhi?"

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, noticing the counter, "I do, fancy tuna is my favorite; but it's really expensive."

Miu shook her head, "Do you want sushi?"

Haruhi thought about it, before nodding, "But I don't have enough."

"I'm paying," Miu said, as the two walked over, "So get whatever you want."

Haruhi nodded, "Thanks, Miu."

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

Miu and Haruhi sat at one of the empty round tables, Miu holding all of the sushi, before they both sat down.

"Well, here you go." Miu said, taking out the spicy ahi don, the ahi sashimi, the ahi salad and three sets of ahi nigiri, "I made sure that it was made of only fancy tuna."

"Thank you so much, Miu!" Haruhi said, eyeing her sushi hungrily, "What did you get?"

Miu took out the ahi and salmon don, "Just this."

Haruhi nodded, "Funny, you get exactly what my dad use to get."

I tilted my head to the side, "Use to get?"

Haruhi nodded, her face looking like it was trying to cover up pain, "Well, my dad would get it, giving the salmon part to my mom, and saving the ahi part for himself." When she saw that Miu was still a bit confused, Haruhi sighed, "My mom's pasted on."

Miu's eyes widened, before looking down to her food, "Oh." Was all that she could manage to say. Haruhi looked up, knowing that if she wasn't apologizing or saying anything polite afterwards; something was up.

"Hey, Miu, you feeling okay?"

Miu sat still, seeming to stop breathing, before looking up with saddened emerald eyes, "I'm sorry for bringing it up, that's all."

"I'm sure that it's something more then that if you're getting teary eyed." Haruhi noted, a smile crawling across her face, "Is it something to do with your family?" Haruhi then caught herself, "You know, if you don't want to talk about it, I can stop."

Miu shook her head, "N-no, it's fine," She stuttered, but, instead of it being a result of Miu being shy, Haruhi noticed that it seemed to be from something else, "Besides, Tamaki's always saying that I need to broaden my circle."

It was only now that Haruhi could make it out.

Guilt.

"Well, where do I begin?" Miu questioned with a small laugh, "As big as my family is, it's a pretty broken one. I haves these cousins, Haruyuki, Haruaki and Haruya; the triplets. They were all diagnosed with autism soon after two years of there birth."

Haruhi's eyes widened. She knew that it would be bad, but if this was just a bit of it, and Miu seeming really close to crying, her family must have ben a tough subject, "Miu, you don't have to go on."

Miu shook her head, "I practically made you talk about yours, so let me return the favor."

Haruhi sighed, knowing that nothing was gonna convince her otherwise, before keeping silent, as Miu went on, "The triplets father, my uncle Han, died in a plane crash when he went back to France. The triplets mother, Mesmerelda...We're not on good terms." Miu went on, trying to force a small laugh, "I think it could be because of my father, and because of my mother, but she really does hate me."

Haruhi smiled, giving her that urge to keep going on, "Another person that got hit hard was Tokio."

"You're brother, right?" Haruhi couldn't help but ask.

Miu smiled, happy to know that someone listened to her, before nodding, "Yes, it's my second oldest brother. But, unlike the twins, who don't talk much; Tokio can't speak at all. He's a mute. The worse part about it was that, from what Ameko told me, father practically disowned him."

"...Well that's harsh." Haruhi deadpanned.

Miu laughed, happy that Haruhi was at least trying to ease up the tension, "It is. But, my father...He's a type of greedy man. He won't want someone or something if it won't be worth his while. So, when he found out that Tokio was smarter then the average 5 year old, Tokio was quickly taken back in."

Miu hesitated, not sure if se wanted to go on, but pushed through anyway, "But, one of the worse and recent 'issues' in the family...Is me."

Haruhi quickly shook her head, "I'm sure that it's not that bad, Miu. I mean, your amazing! You're smart, boys won't admit it, but they check you out, and your rich! What don't you have?"

Miu shook her head, "You think that cash solves everything?" She muttered to herself, before looking back up to Haruhi, "I've been told many times in my life that I was and am a mistake; by my father."

"You know, from what you've told me, I really don't like your dad." Haruhi pointed out, trying to ease up the tension, only to fail.

"From what I was told, my mother, Rin-Su; died while giving birth to me." Miu said, her voice getting very quiet, as tears began to fall in tiny rivers, "I was also told that my grandparents, my father's parents, died while coming over to the manor for her funeral. As happy as my father was about his parent's death-."

"Wait, what!?" Haruhi couldn't help but question, "What do you mean,' as happy as he was'!?"

"Like I said before, my father is a very greedy man." Miu explained, wiping away her tears with the back of her wrist, "He'd do anything for uncle Balroy, my father's younger brother; he was suppose to inherit the business, but, due to a bar accident, he lost his sight. Elissa, his wife, claimed that my father had planned the attack, but my father refused. To be truthful, he might have done it. That's only one thing that could prove his greed. Their son, my adopted cousin, Hirano, said that the only reason my father was mad was because...I had taken his wife from him."

Haruhi couldn't help but feel moved, hearing Miu's story made her own look dull and meaning less, "What happened then?"

"My father, wanting nothing to do with me, instantly gave me up to the maids; only to be stuck with me once I turned 5, when the maids quit. I was then handed over to Ameko, who was forced into the motherly position; but, with all my cousins and siblings, And with how busy Ameko was with her own work, I was often left alone as a child." Miu then shook her head, trying to look for the good things, "A few good things happened back then, I taught myself how to play the flute by listening to the birds in my garden; but I only had the twins and Ameko in my life after I turned ten."

Haruhi nodded, not sure what to say, "I'm so sorry for you..."

Miu laughed lightly, not sure if what she was about to do would be a smart move, before pulling the left side of her collar down a bit, revealing the scar from he most recent lashing, "This is what I got from my father, two days ago. Also, you shouldn't feel sorry for me, Haruhi; I could be in worse places right now."

Haruhi stood up, sushi forgotten, as she walked around and pulled Miu into a hug, "You know, if you're ever feeling alone; I'm here for you."

Miu could feel more tears fall, "Thank you." She whispered, hugging back, before pulling away, her tear-stained face holding a slight smile, "Now, we should really at; this sushi won't eat itself!"

After lunch, the two walked around, getting to know each other more, as they got Haruhi's shopping out of the way.

"So, let me get this straight, your an honor student?" Miu asked, bagging two bunches of bananas.

"Yep," Haruhi replied, as she gathered all of her groceries, "I passed the test, and here I am now." She then looked over at Miu, "I was wondering, some girls from before tried to get me into Lobelia; how is it there?"

Miu shook her head, trying to get the bad memories to leave, only to have them come back harder, "It's a lot like real life. You're either someone with many 'friends', a popular, someone who follows them, a 'slave', or, you're an enemy." Miu sighed, rubbing her wrist, as she remembered what the girls there put her through, "For the first two weeks, I was treated like trash. I was considered a slave, and as such, I was bullied, in a way. There was this time, they had me chained my wrists to the wall with shoe laces for an entire class."

Haruhi sighed, once again feeling sad for her friend, "You've been through so much, Miu."

Miu nodded, as she payed for the groceries, "It's not all that bad. I like to try and think of it in a way that they've been getting me ready for the real world; you know?"

Haruhi nodded, picking up the bags, as they walked to the exit of the mall, seeing the setting sun through the open sliding door, "You know, you don't have to walk with me to my house."

Miu shook her head, before bowing, "As a host, I must make sure that my guests is happy and in a better condition then before."

Haruhi laughed, happy that Miu was able to make a sort of joke, as they walked out of the mall, "What makes you think that I'm the guests and you're the host?"

Miu shrugged, "Good point." She said back, looking for something else to talk about, "Hey, do you watch anime, Haruhi?"

Haruhi's eyes lit up, "Yes! I do!"

Miu's eyes brightened with her smile, "That's great, so do I! What do you watch?"

That's how there talk went on the way to Haruhi's house. Just two girls, both from a rich public school, laughing, joking around, acting out anime parts, before getting to Haruhi's place.

As soon as Haruhi knocked, a girl with long red hair answered, "Ah, Haruhi dear!"

"Hey dad." Haruhi said, as she walked in.

Miu, on the other hand, was still trying to process that this..."guy" looked very much like a girl. But, she soon pushed the thought away, before bowing, "Hello, you must be Mr. Fujioka. I'm Miu Azukna, a friend of Haruhi; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ranka was far beyond impressed, "Hello, Miu. Would you like to come in?"

Miu sho0k her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't. In fact, I should be leaving soon." She then caught eyes with Haruhi, "Thank you for such a great day, Haruhi. I'll see you in school."

And with that, Miu bowed, before leaving the doorway.

* * *

 **My fingers = hurt**

 **Kyoya: That's not even a proper sentence.**

 **Me: Whatever.**

 **Miu:...It's very rude to say that, especially to someone older then you...**

 **Me: Again, whatever.**

 **Thank you guys for reading, and, I'd like to ask, I'm planning on dressing up the host club in cosplay, and I'd like to know**

 **1\. What anime?**

 **2\. Which character is dressing up as which?**

 **Well, again, thanks for all your support, so, with nothing else to say, bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hikaru + Karou: Welcome ladies~**

 **Me:...Don't do that, it's creepy.**

 **Idk what to put in these anymore, so, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 7: "Yes, my dear."

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _August 25, 2015_

Miu walked into class, like every other normal day.

Aiko "bumped" into her, making her drop her bags and books, like every other normal day.

The twins and Haruhi said hello, oblivious to what had happened, like every other day.

I had expected all of that to happen, what I didn't expect was for a boy to walk over to my desk, his styled brown hair and pale blue eyes looking very familiar, as he smiled, "Well, hey there, Miu." He said.

I nodded, the pieces of the puzzle landing into place, before I smiled, "Good morning, Yamaha Masamune."

He smiled, "You don't need to call me by my full name; we're friends."

I nodded again, surprised that he'd consider me a friend so fast, before the bell rang, "Maybe we can talk more some other time." He said, with a smile, before going over to his seat.

Haruhi nodded, "So that's why he looked familiar to me." She said.

I nodded, my happy mood cut into, when I saw Aiko's smile. It looked sinister, like she knew something that I didn't; but I quickly shrugged it off.

What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

Right after class, the twins lead the way to the host club, about to pull me in, when someone behind me called out, "Azukna!"

I turned around, one foot inside the host club, surprised the see Yamaha standing there, panting, "I've been looking for you! You were just gone after the bell rang!"

I laughed lightly, signaling the others to go inside without me, "Sorry about that."

Yamaha shook his head, "It's cool, what happened happened, but I'd like to ask you a question."

I nodded, my shy smile still on my face, "Yes? What is it Yamaha?"

"Well, I was wondering, if there is a day when you're free, would you like to go ou-."

"Came I help you?"

I flinched at the voice, as I turned around to see... Sebastian Michaelis?

Yamaha stammered, obviously intimidated by said figure, "I-I'll ask y-y-you later, y-you seem b-busy." Yamaha said, before speeding off.

I sighed, but tried to smile at the terrifying Kyoya, "You look great in your costume, sir."

Kyoya nodded, squinting a bit, as he had to use contacts instead of his glasses, "Go on and get dressed, you've wasted enough time out here."

I quickly nodded, hurrying into the girls dressing room, when I spotted it. It was a blue and white maid costume. It had a sort of lace design, and big round glasses. A white tag with my name was attached to it.

"Oh no..." I said. If Kyoya was dressed as Sebastian, then this could only mean that...

* * *

"Wow."

That's exactly what Tamaki and the twins said, as I walked out of the changing room.

Haruhi smiled, her hair covered by a purple wig, as she wore a butler-like uniform, matching the twins perfectly, "Wow, I never thought that you'd be a good Mey-Rin."

"You know, I personally think that, with you're hair, you could have been Ceil." Tamaki said, his booty shorts about two sizes to small.

"Well, you'd make a better Viscount Druitt then Alois Trancy." I couldn't help but shoot back to my cousin.

Tamaki, for once, waved it off, as Honey walked in, a straw hat attached around his neck, as he stretched in his Finny cosplay, "Wow, this is kinda stiff, isn't it, Takashi?"

"Mmm." Mori said, as he pushed up his fake glasses. I couldn't help but laugh, who knew that Mori could pull off a Claude look?

"Well, we're ready when they are!" The twins said, Haruhi trapped between them, the tree of them dressed as the triplets, as they waited for the girls to come in.

All through out the club, all I could really see was the twins, Haruhi and Mori serving Tamaki, like the king he was.

"Next time we do this, I'd advise that we have someone to be Ceil." I muttered, as I finished another client.

"A very good point."

I tried to not make my flinch noticeable, as Kyoya appeared behind me. "You know, I believe that we have a Ceil costume in the back," Kyoya went on, not knowing or caring for my reaction to the shadow king behind me, "I can help you get it, if you want."

"I think that it might get us more customers." I agreed, knowing that Kyoya was secretly making me change, before walking over to the dressing rooms, Kyoya right behind me.

"Have you ever watched Black butler, Sir?" I asked, as he went looking around for the costume.

"No, but I've heard many things about it." Kyoya said back, before pulling it out, "Ah, here it is." He said, before handing it to me, "And, if I may ask, why did you ask?"

I shrugged, going into the girls dressing room, "I can't help but note that you would be a very good Sebastian."

I quickly took the maid's suit off, hating the way the fabric itched, before putting on the Ceil costume. With my hair already the right color, I didn't need to use the wig, but the eye patch was a really hard to put on.

"Umm, Kyoya?" I asked, the name feeling weird against my tongue.

"Yes, Miu?" Came the answer, scaring me a bit, before I went on.

"I have the costume on, but I can't get the eye patch on right, could you help me?" I asked, opening the door, to see Kyoya standing in the same place as he had been in when I first went in.

Kyoya smiled, "Of course, my lord." He said, with a bow, before walking over to do my eye patch.

"I thought that you said that you've never watched Black butler, Sir."

"As I said, I've heard about it., enough to know my role as this character." He said back, getting the eye patch on tightly, before turning me around to see my face, "Perfection."

I blushed lightly, "Thank you, Sir." was all that I could say, before walking out.

Many people gasped, as they saw me walking around, Kyoya right behind me. It felt weird, having him right behind me; I mean, why was he still AROUND me!?

"I must act my part, my lord." Kyoya whispered, as if reading my mind, when a girl came up to me.

"Could I be hosted by both you and Kyoya, Ryu-Kun?" She asked.

Before I could say anything, Kyoya took control, "Of course, if you could please follow me, Madame." He lead the both of us to the only un-used table, seating me before seating the girl.

"So," She asked, as Kyoya poured us both tea, "I know that you look like Ceil, Ryu, but he doesn't really fit your personality."

I could feel a spark of amusement, as an idea came to mind, "So, you think that I'm not worthy of a Phantomhive, my lady?" I asked with a deeper voice, sounding a lot like Ceil, before standing up, walking over to Tamaki.

"Trancy." I said, gaining Tamaki's attention.

He seemed to understand what I intended to do by looking at my face, before smiling like Alois, "What can I do for you, Phantomhive?" He asked his impression of the blond bitch spot on, as Alois-fangirls sighed in the moment.

"I demand that you waste your time somewhere else," I said back, "Somewhere were I don't have to deal with you." As polite as I was, I won't lie, I'm pretty good with roleplay.

Tamaki laughed, before grabbing me around my waist, hugging me to him, "And just what will you do to make me leave, Phantomhive?"

I could feel a blush on my face, Tamaki's face close to mine. Heck, the fangirls were watching with anticipation, before I felt another pair of hands grab me, pulling me away, "I'm sorry, Trancy, but the young master is mine."

I fangirled with the other fangirls internally, as Kyoya pulled me away, his mouth a little to close to my neck. I gulped, I've never taken roleplay this far. But, then again, the only people I'd roleplay with were the Shiro and Kido.

Tamaki laughed, "Is that what you think?" He asked, before sticking his tongue out, the yellow star merely a tattoo, but seemed so real, "Claude, stop him!" Tamaki yelled, making Mori get up, "I want Ceil Phantomhive."

Mori nodded, getting on one knee, "Yes, your highness." He said, before getting back up, looking at Kyoya, "Hand Ceil over."

Kyoya shook his head, an almost sinister smirk on his mouth, as he teased his gloves of with his teeth, "Mine." He said, holding me close.

Mori then went after Kyoya, who leaned forward, ready for the attack...

Only to have a loud laugh cut through the air.

I flinched, jumping back, as a large stage came out of the ground, some girl on it, with the school dress and a microphone in her hand. She seemed to be laughing like a maniac, before saying into the microphone, "Well, isn't this just perfect!"

"...You've ruined the mood, Renge." Kyoya said, the fire gone in his eyes, only to be replaced by a more irritated look.

Renge then stepped down, before looking over me, "So, who invited him without talking to me!?" She asked, sounding like she was shouting into the mic.

Before I could respond Tamaki came over, "Ryu is my cousin, and has as much of a right to be here as I do."

Renge circled around me, Not much of a character arc." She muttered, poking me with her mic, "He needs something to make him look better, I mean, he is a shy type, right?" Renge then pulled at my hair, causing me to cry out in slight pain, "He needs something to make him look more sad, something that would explain his shyness."

My eyes widened, head bowed, before Tamaki stepped in, "Renge, you have no right to say that to my cousin." He said, standing next to me, before hugging me into his side.

She shrugged, turning back around, "I'm just wondering why you'd ever have someone like him join the host club, Tamaki. For one, he certainly doesn't pass my standards of qualification, and two, he has no story arc; thus making him boring. It would be much better if..."

Confused on my Renge had stopped, I looked up to see Kyoya right behind her, a fake smile on his face, which seemed to get the fangirls, yet again, "If you don't mind, miss, please don't speak of the young master like that." He then walked over, basically ripping e away from Tamaki, before holding me close, "Now, make like a spider and scurry away, Claude; the young master's soul is mine."

I could see Honey passing out paper towels for the nosebleeds, but judging by the red that now stained the floor, we'd end up cleaning away way.

The rest of the host club day was filled with roleplay. I personally think that it would have been easier if I had stayed as Mey-Rin, but, I guess by being Ceil, we'd get more profit and have more character to work with.

Everything was pretty good.

Then, Aiko walked in.

She scanned the room, before growling, "WHERE IS MY RYU-KUN!?"

I flinched, before turning around, plastering a fake smile to my face, "Good evening, m-my love." I said, practically spitting out the last word, before bowing lightly walking over. I then lightly grabbed her hand, getting down on one knee, "What e-ever can I do f-for you, my r-rose?"

Aiko looked like she was about to faint, as I led her to the table, Kyoya once again fetching us tea and snacks.

Aiko went on and on about her day, which I personally couldn't care less for, but at least it gave me a reason to stay put and not talk.

Kyoya did the same, but I saw something new in his eyes. A mix of hatred, anger and remorse, whenever he looked at Aiko. But, as quickly as it had came, it would disappear into another one of his smiles.

"And so, that's how I had to come to school without make-up!" She finished, beaming at me.

"Well, you l-look alike t-to an angel without make-up," I said, having only listened to the finally part, "S-so I'm sure it w-wasn't to much o-of a problem."

Aiko nodded, while laughing. It was only now that I notice how she and Renge have the same laugh, "So true. I love talking with you, Ryu-kun! I feel like I can tell you anything." She then reached over, trying to grab at my eye patch, before sitting back down, "Even your cosplay makes you look cute!"

I blushes only got worse, "I'm s-s-sure that I l-look fine, my l-lady."

Kyoya then got up, smiling down on the two of us, "Well, you two enjoy your time; if you'll excuse me, I have work that needs to be done." With that said, he then turned to me, "My lord." He said, bowing, before walking off.

Aiko smiled, "It's only now I realize how much of a good pairing you'd be with Kyoya, Ryu."

I nearly fell out of my seat, as I heard everyone else go quiet. Kyoya stood still so close yet so far from his own table. I quickly shook my head, "W-what m-m-makes y-you say t-t-that?"

Aiko's eyes seemed to narrow, as if looking into my soul on the clues of my secrets, before smiling, "I just like how you two match up. Kyoya is cool, always playing with people's wants and needs, making them fit his own. And then, there's you. You're kind, gentle, shy, polite; always putting others ahead of you."

It sounded as if the whole host club had taken a sharp breath, before another girl yelled, "OMG, WE NEED TO SHIP THEM!"

"NO WAY!" Another girl shouted, "KYOYA BELONGS WITH TAMAKI OR HARUHI; ONLY!"

Before I could do anything, an army of fangirls were out of there seats, shouting at the other side. I sighed, annoyed and relieved that Aiko left to join, when Tamaki took a seat next to me, "I never thought that his would happen." He muttered, pulling lightly at the collar of his cosplay.

"I never thought that you'd wear booty shorts." I said back, causing the both of us to laugh.

When Tamaki stopped, a small smile came across his face, "Miu, you made fun of me."

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry, Tamaki-!"

"No, it's fine," Tamaki said, his smile getting wider, before holding my hand in his, "I believe that you're finally opening up."

I sighed, leaning back, "Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I said quietly, as I watched the fangirls, whom were still wasting time with there fight, "Do you plan on doing anything with them?"

Tamaki sighed, before whistling, "Ladies, ladies, why don't we all just calm down, and enjoy each other's company?" Even with his pretty-boy looks, it took a while for everyone to settle back in.

As soon as Aiko left, I sighed, leaning back in my chair, as I yawned, stretching my arms out and behind me. I had had to much weight behind me, as I could feel the chair tipping back, before crashing into...

...A pair of out-stretched arms?

I opened my timidly closed eyes, surprised to see the chair on the ground. But, in my point of view, if the chair was underneath me, and with the fact that my feet were not on the ground anymore...

...Wait, were those two arms around my waist!?

"Are you alright, my dear?" Kyoya asked, mocking me in a way, before putting me back down.

Now, because of roleplay, I know that I should have just waved him off, but, instead, I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "Thank you." I managed to squeak out, before pulling back, blushing madly.

Kyoya saw the look on my face, smiling like the demon he was dressed up as, before getting down on one knee, "What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't save my young dear from falling off her chair?"

The screaming of the fangirls made me feel deaf, as they all either clapped or went into a frenzy of cheering.

My blush only got bigger, when a lot of the other girls came up to me, saying how they shipped Kyu.

An interesting ship name, if you ask me.

But, soon later, the host club was drawn to a close. As soon as the last fangirl went out, I quickly made my way towards the dressing room, practically ripping off the cosplay, before jumping into my school uniform.

The second I got out, I was greeted by the twins, each of them leaning on each other, "Nice performance, Miu." They said, patting my head as if I was there little sister, before walking out the door.

Haruhi came up behind me, a smile on her face, "That was pretty good, Miu, well done."

I shrugged, "I really wish that i had stayed at Mey-Rin."

Haruhi laughed lightly, "Yes, but then we wouldn't have had all of that happen. Think of it as a benefit to the club. Besides, you seemed to be able to get even Kyoya senpai into it."

I blushed at the mere mention at his name, "Do you really think so?"

Haruhi nodded, a slightly serious expression on her face, before grabbing my arm, "We need to talk. Now."

I was to surprised by her sudden change to notice that I was soon back in the dressing room, Haruhi leaning on the door, looking back up at me, "Now, whatever is said in here, stays in here. I'm going to ask you to be truthful when I ask you this question; okay, Miu?" I nodded, not sure what other options I had.

"Do you have a crush on Kyoya senpai?"

I gulped, a high-pitched squeal coming out of my throat, before I forced a "yes" out of my mouth.

Instead of sneering and making fun of me, Haruhi merely smiled, before placing her arm around my shoulder, "I'm happy for you, Miu."

I laugh, still sounding a bit on edge, "You make it sound like we're together."

"Well, we've never had a girl talk before; so we still have a lot of time to plan all the day dreams out." Haruhi said, her arm around my shoulder, as she opened the door, "But trust me, Miu; he's a nice guy. I've got a good feeling about this."

I nodded, hoping that she was right.

And, on the off chance that she was wrong...

...No, I really didn't want to think about that.

* * *

 **So, what u guys think?**

 **Plz say in the reviews, a special all out to Sailorew4, thanks for helping me with this idea Otaku-San!**

 **That's it, I'm still accepting cosplay ideas, I've got your input, AliceKitten-chan, so I'll try to put it in.**

 **Nothing else to say, so, bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mori...Mmmmm...**

 **Me:...That's all we're gonna get out of him...**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Become a Star!

(Miu's P.O.V)

August 27, 2015

I found myself pulling at my collar, the summer sun beating down on me, as I walked to class. Being Thursday, the host club will be going on longer then normal. Due to the fact there was no school tomorrow.

Right before I could go into Ouran, an arm slammed across the walkway, blocking me out. I growled internally, looking up at the person, "Konnichi wa, Aiko-San."

"Don't waste your Spanish on me." Aiko said, sneering, as she leaned on the side.

"That was Japanese."

SMACK!

I barely had time to register the pain on my cheek, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, Aiko standing over me, hand still up, eyes burning, "Don't tell me what's right and wrong! As far as I'm concerned, you'll always be wrong, and I'm always right!" he then grabbed my collar, picking me up easily, before slamming me against the wall, "Got that, Azukna?" She spat out.

Before I could reply, a hand came down on Aiko's shoulder. She waved him off, "What the hell do you wan...?"

My eyes widened, as Aiko let go, cowering under the angered gaze of Mori. Honey stood next to him, head down, before shouting, "Who do you think you are!? Picking on people smaller then you!? You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on other people because you're insecure and angry!"

I flinched, never knowing how scary Honey senpai could be, as he huffed and puffed from his out break.

Mori then cleared his throat, taking his hand away from her shoulder, before saying a single word that made chills run down my spine.

"Leave."

Aiko shot me a look, before running off. Honey went from angry to sad in seconds, as tears welded up in his eyes, throwing his arms around me, "Are you okay, Miu!?"

I nodded, trying not to seem fazed, when in reality, I was still getting over my shock, "Yeah, I'm fine...Besides, I get this treatment everyday."

Honey let out a sound that was in between a cry and a scream, "That's not right, Miu! You're our friend, and even if you're shy, you're still really really nice! Right, Takashi?"

"Yes." Mori said simply, giving me a small smile, before frowning, reaching out, "Your cheek."

Confused, my rubbed my hand when Aiko slapped me, only to feel blood running down. "I guess her nails got me." I said, with a small sigh, "Oh well; I'll have to cover it up with make-up when we're at the host club."

Honey sighed, his sad expression so unlike himself, "Please, next time, tell the host club about this; you can go to anyone at the host club, and they'll stand up for you."

I nodded, before patting his head, "I'll be sure to do that, Honey senpai." I said, my smile covering my lies, before the two walked in.

I few seconds past, before I walked inside myself, keeping my head down so that no one could see the damage.

I silently sat in my chair, noticing Aiko kicking my ankle, before I sat down. I looked up slightly, seeing Haruhi trying to hold the twins off of her, before someone cleared there throat behind me, "How are you doing today, Miu?"

I smiled lightly, looking up, "I've been fine, Yamaha."

He shook his head, hand going to my cheek, "This cut tells me otherwise."

I flinched, only now realizing my mistake, only to have him grasp my head a bit tighter, a sad smile on his face, "Please, don't hide it from me; tell me what's wrong, I'd like to help."

I shook my head, but the way his sparking pale blue eyes sparkled, the way his smile seemed to intoxicate me, I could feel my inner thoughts and secrets trying to fight its way out and into the rather attractive guy, "I get bullied." I said, part of me trying to hold back, while the other fought to take off all the locks of my mind.

Yamaha nodded, grasping my hand into his, "Who's bullying you?"

I bit down on my lip, only to have him sigh, "Is it because of shame? I assure you, Miu, the cut won't be staying for long; it should disappear before class ends. Please, just tell me?"

I fought myself, trying to keep myself quiet; only to be saved by the school bell.

Yamaha sighed, clearly annoyed with the interference, before flashing me another smile, "I'll see you later, my princess." He whispered, kissing my hand, before retreating back to his desk.

I couldn't help but sigh, leaning back into my chair, as Haruhi and the twins sat down in there chairs, giving me strange and concerned looks, as class went on.

* * *

I didn't notice the bell ring, heck, I would have sat at my desk till five, when the twins grabbed both of my arms, hanging me between them, before walking out, me hanging limply between them.

"Hey, you okay, Miu?" Haruhi asked behind me.

"Never better." I said back, almost in a dreamy state, as the twins gave each other a look.

Once they stopped at the music room, Haruhi opened the door, closing it behind them, when the twins yelled, "WE'RE HERE!"

Tamaki quickly ran out of the dressing room, only to have us all try and stifle our laughter. There he was, no shirt, black baggy pants, and blue hair that stuck up, almost in a star-like formation, "About time! The costumes arrived late, so we only have three minutes to change!"

Just like that, the twins opened up the girls dressing room, throwing me in with a costume, before closing the door. I groaned, my head not agreeing with the collision with the ground, before looking over the costume.

The light brown-tan dress was sleeve-less, a long skirt with a slit on the side. Miu's eyes went wide, when she recognized the star symbol on the right side, "...Oh my..."

* * *

"Hurry up, Miu, we're going to open soon!"

"No way! I look...weird..."

"If you don't come out, me and Karou are going to break down the door!"

I bit down on my lip, "Alright, I'm coming out!" I yelled, pushing the door open.

The twins smirks turned into wide eyed stares, as they took in the costume. The dress was skin-tight, showing off every curve on my skinny body. I had to wear a wig, the high ponytail constantly making me feel a bit taller then I really was, "I really wish someone had told me that we had Soul eater cosplay today..." I said, before looking up.

Hikaru wore a nice black suit, modified a it with a skull tie and other small changes. His orange hair was covered with a black wig, the only real big thing being the three white stripes. "You know, I'm often told that my voice sounds similar to Death the Kid..."

I smiled a bit, before looking over to Karou. Poor, poor Karou. He wore a tight red shirt, his stomach showing off, with jeans covering up his long legs. He wore a cowboy hat, a wig under it, as he huffed, "Why do I need to be Liz!?"

I laughed, unable to hold it back, when I heard the doors open, "We should really get out there." I said, pulling down the skirt, before the twins pushed open the door.

Many people gasped upon our reveal, many people calling out to Hikaru. The host club was decorated with light blues and candles, white "clouds" hanging from the ceiling, with Tamaki standing in front of a large mirror.

I tried to hold back a laugh, as Tamaki's blue hair whipped around with his head, flashing the girls a cocky smile. Tank god he had the rest of his Black*Star cosplay on, only god knows what would have happened if he had no shirt on, "Welcome ladies; today, you meet your god."

And, just like that, the host club was up and running. I spotted Mori senpai, a white wig on, with his yellow black jacket and jeans. He sat next to Honey, who had the same shirt and hat as Karou, only he had shorts instead of jeans. I never thought that I'd see Soul and Patty sitting together, but hey, normal life of the host club.

We break the shipping barriers.

I sat down to Haruhi, her hair held up into pig tails, as she pulled at her black jacket coat, her shorts giving her a slight wedgie, "So, Tsubaki?"

I nodded, doing a small bow, before sitting down, "You would make a good Maka, Haruhi."

We sat there, talking for a bit, when Haruhi was called to Hikaru's side, him wanting her with them or there hosting. "You go," I insisted, keeping my shy smile, "I should be having guests for myself soon." Haruhi then nodded, before walking off.

I sighed, waiting for my name to be called, only to notice something wrong.

Where was Kyo-?

"I knew that cosplay would fit you well."

I flinched, hating it when he snuck up behind me, before turning around. A male wearing a stitched-up lab coat stood behind me, his grey hair pated for the huge bolt sticking through his head. I cursed at the irony of how he seemed to manage to always dress up as my favorite characters, before clearing my throat, "T-thank you, Sir. I-if I m-may say, Stein f-fits you."

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up with his scalpel-pen, before going back to his clipboard, "I was often told that mean Stein have the similarity of 'being demotic and scary'."

I couldn't help but think how true that was, before a certain person walked in through the doors, "RYU-KUN~! I'M HERE~!

"Aye," I muttered, causing Kyoya to give me a look, before I stood up, bowing, "Please excuse me, Sir, I'm n-needed." I said, before walking up to Aiko, a smile on my face, "Good evening to you."

Her eyes went wide, before fangirling, "OMFG, YOU'RE DRESSED UP AS TSUBAKI! SHE'S, LIKE, MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!"

I nodded, tilting my head to the side to pretend that I was listening, when in reality, I was hoping that she'd stop yelling and remember how to be quiet, "So, how was your day?"

"Well, it was pretty good." She said, almost dreamily, before leaning in a bit closer, grasping my hand, "Ryu, there's something that I need to tell you."

I nodded, hoping that she wasn't talking about what I thought she was, as I smiled, "Yes? What c-could it be, flower?"

She blushed, closing her eyes for a bit. In the little time I had, I tried to signal Mori or Honey for help, only to be knocked back into the real world by Aiko, "Ryu, you see, I lov-."

"RYU-CHAN!" Honey yelled, running over, before planting his behind on my lap. Aiko seemed to be a bit disgusted by the little boy, only to clear her throat, "Anyway, as I was saying, Ryu, I love yo-."

A large shadow loomed over her, causing her to jump up, before turning around to see Mori. Just the sight of his face that close was enough to get her to jump up and get out of the host club.

I sighed, "Thank you, so much."

Honey smiled, "Anything for you, Ryu-Chan!" He said. I even got a smile and a nod from Mori; before someone behind us sighed.

"Thanks to you three, we now have one less guest." Kyoya said, sounding a bit angry about it.

"But, Kyo-Chan, that's the girl that-." Honey tried to speak, only to have Tamaki walk over, a calming look on his face which signaled that he'd save me, before walking up to Kyoya, "So, Kyoya, do you plan on hosting any of these fine girls?" Tamaki asked, gesturing to the crowd of girls who seemed to dig the Stein costume.

Kyoya sighed, "I'm not really a host here, and you know that." He muttered, trying to back up and get away from the annoying blond, only to have him follow. Soon enough, they were elsewhere in the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, before looking to Honey, "I'd really like it if we don't speak of my 'problems'."

Honey tilted his head to the side, "But don't you want the others to help you out, Ryu?"

I thought about it, before smiling, "I'd like to be the one to tell them, if that's okay." Honey had a frown on his face, before I picked up a plate of cake, "Here, Honey senpai, have some cake!"

His eyes instantly brightened up, "Thank you, Ryu-Chan!" He said, before running away, back to his table, before sitting on the lap of another girl. I smiled, before catching Mori's gaze.

"You really should talk to someone." He said simply, before following after Honey senpai.

I sighed, leaning back, finally alone with my thoughts...

"Hey, Tsubaki, come over here!"

I sighed, before getting up, "Yes, Tamaki?"

Tamaki's eyes glittered evilly, before pulling he close to him, holding me by the hips, before leaning me back slightly, "..Tsubaki..." He whispered out, mouth a little bit to close to my neck, as the Back*Star X Tsubaki fans went crazy. Tamaki looked up, giving the hosts a knowing look, before pressing his lips against my cheek.

The fangirls went crazy, but it only got worse, when Honey and Karou walked over to Hikaru, Karou standing behind Hikaru, while Honey sat on his lap. Hikaru trailed his hand down honey's side, while Karou, slide both of his arms down Hikaru's side, nibbling on Hikaru's ear gently.

"OMFG, YESSS!" A cheer went up, as the fangirls got crazy about there little act.

It only got better, when Hikaru pulled Karou down, pulling Karou down on one leg, while Honey use Karou as a sort of pillow. Hikaru then stood up, tossing the other two off of him, before saying, "You two, the way you were on me; you weren't symmetrical!"

I couldn't help but gag, watching the little act, before Tamaki let me go, "Tell me that isn't weird in your eyes."

Tamaki shrugged, as Hikaru got up, mimicking slight irritation, "Let them have there fun."

I nodded, watching with a bit of unease as Hikaru got Haruhi to sit on his lap, before shivering, "It's just a bit weird; you know? I looked up at my cousin's face, only to laugh a bit, as I saw his face scrunch up with anger and irritation.

I looked over to Haruhi and Hikaru, only to gasp lightly, as Hikaru planted kisses on her neck.

"HANDS OFF MY BABY GIRL!" Tamaki yelled, walking in, before ripping Haruhi off Hikaru's lap.

"It's just for show, boss." Hikaru said, his eyes on the other hand, telling another story.

Just then, Mori senpai came over, picking up Haruhi, before hugging her close, a small smile on his face, as he walked/ran away with Haruhi, Hikaru and Tamaki right behind him.

I laughed a bit, before sitting back down, Karou sitting down next to me, as we watched the chase, "It's interesting how real-life this can be, even if everything is merely an act."

I nodded, laughing in amusement, as Tamaki tackled Mori. Or, at least, he tried to; only to be dragged around the room, clutching to Mori's pants leg, "I can't say, I've only been here for so long."

Karou nodded, as we watched Hikaru jump on Tamaki, trying to pulling off, and when that failed, he tried using him as a sort of ladder to get to Haruhi. Mori, who didn't seem fazed at all, simply kept running, "You won't believe who crazy 'daddy' gets when you mess with his little girl."

"Daddy?" I asked, slightly confused.

Karou smiled, "You see, Tamaki likes to think of the host club as one big family. As the kingly-figure, Tamaki sees himself as the daddy. With Kyoya's position, he is called mommy." I couldn't help but try to hold back a snicker, "Mori is the eldest, with me and Hikaru being the twins, then we have Haruhi, Tamaki's little girl, and Honey."

He then looked me over, "I guess because you're not exactly an original member, you're similar to an adopted child."

Those words sounded like poison poured into my ears, as flashbacks flew through my head

 _Father leered over me, a sneer on his face, as he kicked my side, hard, "damn nasty little girl. If I could, I'd get rid of you. I'd instantly give you away, or sell you to someone of the highest bid; but noooo, the only way to get my money's worth would be to marry you off. Pity though, if it wasn't for that, I'd put you up for adoption."_

"...Hello? Ryu, you still in there?"

I shook my head, trying to clear the sad memories from my mind, putting on a small smile, "I'm fine." I said, watching as things began to settle once again.

Karou looked like he wanted to say something, only to have Hikaru come up behind him, "Come on, we have girls to host." Hikaru said, before pulling Karou away.

I smiled, laughing lightly, before getting up, walking over to my hosting table. I watched as the hosts made girls smile, making them laugh, making them happy.

As I sat down, I noticed that I wasn't alone. Sitting right across from me was Snow, her smile frosty, as she reached her hand out to me, "Poor, poor Ryu~." She said, pulling my name to become longer, as she gave me a seductive look, "They have you cross dress into something like this?"

I laughed sheepishly, "Well, a-as you c-can see, s-s-some of t-the others cross-d-dress as well."

Her eyes took on more curiosity, as she reached over the table, hands getting a bit to close to my chest, "I've just got to wonder, how were you able to make you chest so feminine?"

I was frozen in the moment, not sure what to do, when I cleared my throat, leaning back, "It's a t-trade secret I l-learned from Tamaki." I said, trying to keep her hand as far away from anything lower then my neck.

Snow sighed, before turning around, "Hey, Mari, Ryu's here!" Mari jumped up at the sound of her name, smiling her own flirty smile, before walking over.

Mari sat on my left, Snow moving closer to my right, before they both asked, "Will you be free this weekend?"

Before I could say anything, Tamaki had rushed over, pushing his hand around my mouth in a calm yet threatening way "I'm sorry, ladies, but Ryu will be busy this weekend; you see, the host club will be heading over to Ryu's house on Friday for a sleepover!"

"WE WANNA COME!" They yelled, there flirty looks traded in with pleading puppy eyes.

"That will be impossible." Kyoya cut in, appearing from behind Tamaki. For a second, I thought that he was gonna save me fro this, when his smile took to an eviler side, "But we will be sure to get pictures."

They both nodded happily, before running off to spread the news. As soon as they were gone, my shy smile was replaced with a more irritated look, "Why on earth did you say that, Tamaki!?" I asked.

Tamaki shrugged, a coy smile on his face, "You see, Ryu, I've talked to your father n the matter, insisting that you needed friends. I had Kyoya come with me to chat with your father yesterday."

"Might I add in that he seemed more then happy to have us over," Kyoya said, writing a bit more down on his clipboard, before looking back up, "So, in a way, coming over to sleep over at your house for the whole weekend in benefiting all of us."

I nodded, knowing that my father was a very crafty man when it came to getting things that he wanted. He probably wanted a better connection to there families, thus, he'll let them sleep over.

Smart dad, smart.

"Yay, we're going to Ryu-Chan's house!" Honey yelled from behind me, jumping on my back, while Mori nodded in agreement.

"That'll be fun!" The twins said in unison.

Everyone looked at Haruhi, who could only shake his head, "Sorry guys, I can't go."

And just like that, Tamaki screamed out, pulling at his hair, "WHY NOT!?"

"Well, it's just very short notice, I can't just go to Ryu's house without telling my dad," Haruhi said, keeping a straight face, while Tamaki threw his fit, 'Besides, I have t go to the super market on Saturday, so it's better if I don't come along."

I nodded, a smile on my face, "We'll miss you, Haruhi."

"Some more then others." Kyoya pointed out, gesturing to Tamaki in his mushroom corner with his pen.

I laughed, walked around a bit more, chatting with other people, before the club closed. I was out of my cosplay in a flash, happy that it was off, before putting my uniform back on.

I then walked out, sending and receiving a few good byes; and with that, I found myself outside waiting for the car. I couldn't help but think that it would be a big mistake, having the whole host club over at my house for three days.

I was so trapped in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I had bumped into someone, until we were both on the ground.

"What are you doing here so late, Miu?"

I blushed at the voice, knowing it well, before getting off of Yamaha, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going!"

Yamaha laughed, the tone sounding rich and happy, "It's fine; but what are you doing?"

"Oh." I said, trying to look around for some help, "Well, I'm Tamaki's cousin; so I wait for him after school." I said, a smile on my face.

Yamaha nodded, "Seems legit." He said, before picking up his books. He then gave me a big surprise, as he quickly planted a kiss on my cheek, "I'll see you on Monday, Miu."

I was trapped in my little own world, barely noticing the family car pull up, before Russel got out and ushered me in.

I couldn't get him off my mind at this point, I mean, he KISSED me! Sure, it wasn't on the lips, but still...

I shook my head, before letting out a loud groan. Why did my brain insist on doing this to me? I now found myself having to choose...

Yamaha or Kyoya?

Speaking of Kyoya, I'll be having him at my house for the entire weekend...

I groaned, leaning back, as I watched the buildings fly by. Not only was I torn between two great guys, but putting that on all my other problems...

"Argh."

I had a feeling that having the whole host club at my house would be a really bad idea, but hey, what's the worse that came happen?

* * *

 **Alright, chapter 8 down!**

 **Lol, it's only now I notice how far I've gotten in this story, then I look back at my super smash bros fanfiction (which hae 47 chaptyers, btw), and now I see that I've gotten more done in this story then I did in my SSB story could.**

 **I's kinda sad.**

 **But, enough with that shit! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review, and I'll see you guys with the next chapter! Because, we all know how fun sleepovers are!**

 **Nothing else to say, bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Regne: Hellooooooooo~**

 **Me: *Punches in face* GET THE FUCK OUT!**

 **Okay, now that she's gone, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Birds and paradise

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _August 28, 2015_

I waited in my room, nothing else for me to do.

I knew that the servants were preparing for the host club to come over, with my father insisting that everything and everyone must be perfect.

Which meant that I'd be angering him at least every time I was found breathing.

I sat in my room, looking out the window, when the door opened, "They're here." Shiro said.

"They're also very loud." Kido muttered angrily, leaning coolly in the doorway, "I'm going to have to tape the short blond boy to a chair."

"I'm not so sure that'll work." I said, looking at the two of them. With people coming by, my father insisted that, at the very least, his children must be dressed to impress. Shiro wore a black tailcoat over his favorite light green shirt, a weird color combination that only worked on him. Kido, being the only girl able to get away with the home-dress-code, wore the same as Shiro, only with a dark purple.

"Nice dress you got there." Kido muttered.

I sighed, before looking down. Father insisted that, even if it was a sleepover, I must be dressed formally at least for the first day, until dinner. I wore a dark green gown, a simple straight one, with rose patterns on it.

I sighed, before getting up, "Father wants us all there when we greet them, right?" When they both nodded, I followed them out, watching as the three older children were already lined up at the bottom of the staircase. I ended up on the end, right next to Kido; as we were to stand in age order.

Father walked down the left chair case, most likely coming back from talking to aunty Mesmerelda, before looking us all over, "As I've informed you all yesterday, we will have guests coming over for the weekend." His glare hardened as he looked at me, "I want no shouting, fighting, bickering; none of that childish nonsense. Am I clear?"

"Yes, father."

He nodded, "Good." He muttered, before our head butler, Giovanni, opened the door, the host club on the other side. My father put on a fake smile, dismissing Giovani, before giving a bow, "Welcome, welcome to the Azukna manor."

They all walked in, before father introduced us, turning to Ameko, "This is my eldest, Ameko; and at the moment, one of my two children to fight for my business." At her name, Ameko gave a small bow, before father moved on, "This is my eldest son," He said, gesturing to the next child down, "Daiku. He is also fighting for my family business."

Daiku gave a small bow, a small easy smile on his face; but I tried hard not to laugh. I could see right through his mask, the cruel sneer on his face, before father cleared his throat, "This is my second eldest son, Tokio." Tokio nodded, a small smile on his face, before bowing, "These two are the twins, Shiro-." Shiro smiled cheekily, waving with his friendly expression, "-and Kido." Kido, on the other hand, nodded, as she crossed her hands.

For some reason, they could always get away with being informal around guests, but the second I slip up, father explodes.

With an irritated glance shot at me, he said, "You already know my youngest, Miu." I bowed, keeping my eyes pointed anywhere but them, before father sighed, "I am Nagisa Azukna, but please feel free to call me by my first name in less formal moments. If you need me, I'll be in my study; up the right staircase, first door on your right." With that said, father left.

My siblings had a sort of face off, before Honey broke the tension.

Or, at least, his stomach did, "Do you guys have any cake?"

As the eldest, Ameko stepped forward, an almost motherly look on her face, "If you'd like, I can make you one."

Honey's face lit up, before hugging Amkeo's leg, "Yay! Thank you, Ame-Chan!"

Ameko smiled, rubbing his head, "What is your name, dear?"

"Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Honey!" Honey then let go, holding up his bunny, "This is Usa-Chan!"

Ameko then led Honey into the dinning room, Mori following close behind, while Daiku's face went from his smile into a sneer, "So, how have you been, Tamaki?"

Tamaki went from his princely smile into a colder look, one that almost scared me, "Much better without you around, Daiku."

"Daiku, more like dick fart."

I laughed lightly at Tamaki's choice of wording, and soon after, the two of them were fighting verbally. I looked over to the twins, each set watching each other closely.

"So, you two are Kido and Shiro?" Hikaru ad Karou asked, the boys leaning on each other, while Kido and Shiro stood side to side.

"Yes, and you two are Hikaru and Karou?" They asked. But, unlike the devilish twins, it was easy to tell the nice-n-friendly Shiro from the cold-n-steely Kido.

They looked at each other for a bit more, before Shiro couldn't take it anymore, breaking into a smile, "So, what do you two do for fun?"

Hikaru and Kido only continued to glare at each other, while Karou smiled as well, "Well, we're in the host club, but, other then that, we don't do much."

"Do you two GTA5?"

At those words, Kido snapped out of her glare off, cold eyes turning up with wonder and amusement, while Karou laughed, "Why would someone as rich as you two waste your time with a low level video game like that?"

"So, are you saying that you don't want to play," Kido asked, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, "simply because it's a 'commoner's game'. Or, do you imply that we'd easily kick your butts?"

Hikaru scowled, but I could see the challenge in his eyes, "You're on." He said, racing after my brother and sister, into there rooms.

I looked around, ready to back up and lock myself in my room, when a pair of cold grey eyes met mine. I gulped, fear crawling up my spine, backing up, before turning around, heading up the stairs.

Not only was that embarrassing and awkward, but if my father was there to see that...

I shook my head, walking into my room, before closing the door, leaning on it, when a question arose.

Now what?

I sighed, walking up to my wardrobe, before opening it up. It was going to be one o'clock soon, which ment that we'd have a late lunch in about five minutes. I changed out of the dress, as nice as it was, it was a bit to tight for me. Sure, green was my favorite color, but I favor casual clothing very the fancy stuff.

I swapped in for a nice dark green tank top and black shorts, pulled my hair up into it's side ponytail, before going back out...

...Only to walk into Kyoya.

I jumped back, surprised, before bowing, "I'm sorry, I seem to have a tendency to keep walking into you, like this-."

"It's fine." Kyoya insisted, a small smile on his face, as he pushed his glasses up, "But, if I way ask, I'd like to ask for a favor."

I nodded, trying to keep my fear inside, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like a quick tour of the manor; the gardens in particular." Kyoya requested, "If you have time and you don't mind, that is."

I nodded again, "Of course I can show you around." I said, trying extra hard to keep my butterflies in my stomach, before walking ahead, "We will be having lunch soon, so, if it's okay, right after lunch, I'll show you around."

Kyoya nodded, "Very well." He said, right after the light ring of a silver bell rang out.

I tilted my head back a bit, "Lunch." I whispered out to myself, walking back down the stairs and into the dinning room, being seated by Giovanni in between Kyoya and Tamaki; whom was still glaring at Daiku, before Ameko spoke up, "Miu, you should have kept on your formal attire." I winced, only now noticing how everyone else was dressed up, even the host club, who could have worn whatever they wanted, wore something at least over a thousand dollars.

I nodded, trying to make myself smaller, when Giovanni spoke up, "For lunch we have Alaskan sea bass, seasoned with simple salt and pepper, with cilantro and green onions. Enjoy." He said, before bowing, backing up while the servants came out of the kitchen, serving us with the food, before leaving.

The awkward silence was a bit much, but it was broken when my cousins walked in. "Sorry we're late, mother decided to leave us here while she and father leave." Naomi explained, walking over to Ameko, who was sitting at the end of the table, because of father's absence.

"What about them?" Daiku asked, pointing to the triplets, all of them sitting down, "Where is aunty Elissa?"

"Mother's out of town," They answered together, all of them taking a seat next to each other, before eating silently, "So here we are."

Hirano gave me a small smile, sitting down across from me, "So, Miu, who are you're friends?"

Before I could introduce them, Tamaki stepped in, a pretty boy smile already on his face, "Dear cousin, do you not remember me? Your most beautiful-."

"We all remember you," Naomi cut in, not bothering to look up as she ate, "I'm sure that Hirano was wondering about your new friends; not Miu's gay cousin."

Just like that, Tamaki was out of his chair and in the corner of the room. "So Daiku's not the only one that uses the emo corner," The triplets said, the end of there mouths turning upwards ever so slightly," Good for you, Daiku, your not alone."

"Screw off." Daiku hissed back, finishing up lunch as quickly as possible, before leaving.

"I never did get any of your names. "Hirano cut in, looking over at Kyoya, "I already know about Tamaki, Miu's father speaks a lot about your family, Kyoya Ootori; but who are the rest of you?"

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." The twins said, devilish smirks never leaving their mouths, "One is Hikaru, and the other is Karou."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but most people call me Honey senpai! This is Takashi Morinozuka, but most people call him Mori senpai!" Honey said, sounding as happy and excited as ever, "And this is Usa-Chan!"

"Cute." Hirano said, a small smile on his face. Even the triplets clapped, seeming impressed with Honey's performance.

I sighed, it's been a long time since this dinning table was THIS lively. I looked down, only to find that my plate was empty, before I stood, "Excuse me." I said, bowing, before leaving the table.

I didn't notice Kyoya following after me, until he cleared his throat, "Miu, I do believe that I was promised a tour."

I nodded, a shy smile forming, "Sorry Sir, I guess it just slipped my mind." I said, before looking around, "Where do you wanna go?"

Kyoya shrugged, "Anywhere; as long as the gardens are included in the tour."

I nodded again, before leading him to the left, "I'll have the gardens be the end of the tour." I said, before gesturing to the main floor from the top of the stairs, "As you can see, this is the main room; a sort of lobby if you will. This is where we host get-togethers, parties; and other things of the nature. Because of how big it is, and with the fact that it connects the rooms with the kitchen and dinning room, this is the ideal equal to a 'living room' for commoners."

When Kyoya didn't say anything, I turned around, only to find that he was taking note. He stopped, looking up at me with those cold grey-black eyes of his, "Don't let me stop you, go on."

"Yes yes yes, right..." I mumbled, before leading him into the left staircase, "Since you already know about the kitchen and the dinning room, allow me to show you where you'll be staying for the night." I led him into the left corridor, "This is where guests reside. You'll be able to choose whatever room you want, as long as it's on this floor."

I then went down the hallway, and up the stairs on the other side, before appearing on the second floor, "Unlike the first floor, this floor holds the indoor pool table, arcade games, and much more. It is equal to a commoner's 'rec room'. Normally, we're very busy, so we don't really come up here."

"I'll be sure to tell Tamaki of this area," Kyoya said, "I mean, if no one really uses it, I'm sure that he'll find something to do."

I nodded, before leading him back down the stairs, and at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby. I then walked down the middle, between both stairs, an opening in the walls hidden by the right and left stairs, before turning left, "And over here, is our gardens." I said, before walking in.

I felt at ease, as I breathed in the aroma of the gardens. It really was my Oasis, with no one but me to enjoy the calm.

"Such a beautiful place."

Well, I guess Kyoya counts as a plus one...

"As you can see, the gardens are surrounded by the manor, the mansion acting like the walls to ensure no one can get in." I said, before walking down the green stone path. Even as a kid, when Id run down here to escape Daiku, I've always loved the feeling on my bare feet against the cold stone, "We have many flowers here, lining the walking way are Anemone, flowers that were planted after my father and mother got married. Behind them are Gladioli, and mixed in with them are Cymbidium Orchids. Behind the flowers, we have willows growing, the younger one in the front, with the elder ones in the back."

The walk was calm and quiet, with nothing but the sounds of birds to bother us, before we arrived at the marble bench, "The tree behind the bench is a Sycamore tree, and around this circular green stone, we've grown Azalea's."

I turned around to see Kyoya sitting on the bench, his head leaning back and eyes closed, "It's so peaceful here." He whispered to himself, before looking up at me, "You must love coming here, for you to know so much about it."

I smiled, still standing, "It is the only place to relax." But, before I could say anything else, a bird, a red robin, landed on my shoulder, tweeting in a welcoming tone, "Good evening to you, Pina." Pina, my dearest friend through all these lonely years, nuzzled my cheek.

I heard Kyoya laugh, "It would seem that the wildlife here know you just as well as you know them."

I nodded, "You want to see something amazing?" I asked, allowing the garden to take over.

"I wouldn't mind some entertainment." Kyoya said, leaning back again, eyes on me.

It was only know that I realized that it was just me and him, alone in the gardens; where no one else goes.

I took a ragged breath, before singing out a tune. Pina whistled the same tune back, before flying off.

"I don't understand what is so amazing about a single bird singing back to you." Kyoya said.

I smiled, "Just wait."

Seconds after I said that, rustling in the trees got louder, as more birds flew in, Pina flying back to perch herself on my shoulder. I gave Kyoya a small smile, before singing out again. Pina sang it back, the whole bird army behind her, as the garden bloomed with music.

From all my years of playing the flute, I've been unknowingly training the birds here. I gave them a few more notes to sing, when the unexpected happened.

Kyoya whistled out a quick and sharp tune, waiting for them to copy it. The birds look uneasy about the stranger, but as soon as I nodded to Pina, she sang it out; and soon after that, the garden was filled with Kyoya's song.

"...I guess that works as amazing." Kyoya stated, before standing up, eyeing the birds around us, "How did you train them to do this?"

"Years of playing the flute in the gardens," I said back, before spreading my arms. Instantly, the birds flew at me, perching themselves on me. I laughed, the feeling on there claws feeling ticklish on my bare skin rather then painful, "Would you like to hold one?"

Kyoya shrugged, that smile still on his face. It's hard to read this guy; I mean, he's just so good at acting, "I'd like to, but I don't seem very welcoming."

I smiled, before taking one off of my right shoulder, the birds moving up onto my head, but I didn't mind, "This is an Aves, her name is Kiriko." I said, before placing Kyoya's open hand in my right, Kiriko in my left, "You need to be gentle, or they'll fly away." I said carefully, before ushering Kiriko onto Kyoya's hand.

Kyoya seemed to stiffen when the birds claws landed on his palm, but slowly relaxed, as the bird inspected him, before climbing up his shoulder. I laughed, "She likes you!"

Kyoya laughed as well, "It would seem so," He said, before Kiriko flew back to me, landing on my shoulder, before nuzzling Pina, "But they seem to like you the most."

I shrugged, careful no to shake any of my birds off, "I've spent most of my life with them, I've forged a bond with them, while they've just met you." I said, before my mind lost control of my mouth, "Birds are easily scared, they shy away from loud noises, and try to avoid the unknown. But, once you've gained there trust, you have the most beautiful friends."

Kyoya's smile seemed less fake, at least, I think so, "I guess you're right, Miu."

We spent the evening in the gardens, mostly in quiet, unless Kyoya asked me a question. The birds got more comfortable around Kyoya, to the point where Pina stole his glasses, flying off into the trees with a mocking sound coming out of it's throat.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly, as Kyoya tried, and failed, to get the bird. I whistled, making Pina fly down, before holding out my hand. Instantly, Pina dropped the glasses, before nuzzling my cheek.

"It would seem that they've found a liking for you, Sir." I said, before laughing, "Pina, stop it! You know that my neck is ticklish!"

Kyoya laughed, the very sound making me freeze. It sounded so happy, so carefree...So anti-Kyoya. I looked over to him, only to see his cheeks red from laughing, wiping away tears.

He quickly put himself back together, going from a carefree smile to a more serous expression, "Miu, I do believe that we should be going back soon." He said, before checking his watch, "It's nearly five thirty now."

I nodded, not wanting to leave, but knowing that we had to. I got up, knowing that I'd leave the window open tonight, before leading the why out of the garden, "Forgive me, I lost track of time."

"It's not your fault." Kyoya put in, "Besides, you seemed to be having fun."

I nodded, leading him back into the dinning room, before bowing, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go get changed." I said, before going back to my room. As nice as my casual clothing felt, I knew that father would throw a fit if I arrived at dinner in shorts and a tank top. I changed back into the dress, pulling my hairband out of my hair, before walking out.

I walked down the stairs, almost to the last step, when Daiku "accidently" pushed me down the stairs. "It's very un-lady like to fall off the stairs." He said mockingly, as he passed by.

I groaned, getting back up, before walking into the dinning room after him. I was slightly surprised to see the whole family sitting down at the table, I almost missed aunty Mesmerelda glaring at me, before sitting down.

Father, who sat at the end of the table, sighed, "Miu, I believe that you've been told before to pull your hair up," He said, rubbing his forehead, as I did what was asked, "You look like a boy with your hair down, why you ever decided to cut your hair that short I will never know."

I wanted to snap right then and there. I wanted to tell him that Daiku had cut it in my sleep, or that he should pick on someone else for once, but I kept silent. If I were to speak up, against my father no less, I'd surely be in for a beating tonight.

"For dinner, the chef has cooked ahi tartar, with a side of kimchee salad and a sweet berry soup. Enjoy." Giovanni said, as the other servants served the food.

Unlike lunch, the dinning room was quiet, with the awkward tension in the air. I'd only look up when someone was speaking to me, making sure to go right back to eating after I've finished answering there question.

Father left quickly, saying his goodnights, before retiring into his room. Aunty Mesmerelda was next, a hidden smirk on her face as she left.

"You really have an interesting family, Miu." he twins said simply, earning a glare from Kido and Shiro, "I mean, your two twins brothers-."

"I'm a girl." Kido cut in, an annoyed look on her face, as Hikaru and Karou's faces lit up with shock.

"...Really?"

Kido growled, getting up, "I'm done here." She muttered, before leaving. I really didn't understand why she was so mad. I mean, she dresses as a boy in school so that people think that she's a guy.

I bit back a laugh, as an amusing thought crossed my mind. What if Kido liked one of the twins?

I quickly finished dinner, getting up quickly, "If I may be excused from the table." I said, bowing before leaving. I let go of the breath that I had been holding, before going up to my rom. But, upon passing my father's office, a low moan sounded.

Confused, I noticed that the door to my father's office was opened slightly, light shining from inside. Nervous, I peeked in, and what I found was eye-popping.

Aunty Mesmerelda sat on father's desk, her hand buried into his hair, while father bit down on her neck. I fought the urge to gag, trying to move away, but was frozen in shock. Finally, my legs forced me to move, and before I knew it, I was in my room, holding my head, leaning on the door as I slowly slid down.

I didn't realize the tears in my eyes, before, forcing myself off and away from the door, backing away from it, as I tried to get as far away from them. What the hell was wrong with them!? Is this why father was always so "busy"? This still doesn't explain why aunty Mesmerelda was always mad at me. None of this made any sense!

The door opened, causing me to look up, facing all three triplets. "We know what happened to you." They said, Haruyuki closing the door, while the other two sat at my sides, Haruyuki sitting behind me on my bed.

"W-when did y-you-?"

"Hirano." They said simply.

Haruyuki then cleared her throat, "Hirano said that he walked in on them-."

"And they were going at it." Haruaki continued.

"That's when he told us, and afterwards, Naomi." Haruya finished, all of them had there hair down, so the only way to tell them apart was when they all stood together and inspected them closely.

"This i-is messed u-up." I muttered out weakly, "I mean, what about uncle Balroy? And Naomi and Hirano?"

They shrugged, before saying, "Hirano found out a lot, now that we think about it. He told us that the only reason his mother was mad at you was because she blames you on their 'relationship'. She blames you for Nagisa's 'under satisfying actions'."

I could only try to hold the tears in, "I-i-i...W-why...?"

The triplets got up, standing in front of me, before bowing, "We'll leave you now." They said, before leaving, the door still open after them.

I buried my face into my bed, crying my eyes out, as I tried to think of all the good things in life. But, as normal, I couldn't. All I could think of was how messed up and broken my family was. I mean, my mother and grandparents were dead before I got to know them, my uncle Balroy is blind, my triplet cousins have autism, my brother is a mute...And now I find out that my hateful aunty Mesmerelda was "getting it on" with my father!

This was to screwed up! I mean, how did Hirano and Naomi react? How did uncle Balroy react? Oh dear god, did he now!?

I heard a knock at the door, "Guys, I'm fine. You should really go and take to aunty Elis-."

"I'm not the triplets."

I froze, cursing myself, as the voice and tone hit me hard, "...Kyoya?"

"In the flesh." He said, walking in, before closing the door behind him. His wore an indifferent expression, as he sat down next to me, tsking while doing so, "Crying really doesn't suit you, Miu."

I shot up, trying to make myself look natural, only to see Kyoya shaking his head, "Miu, dear, don't hide how you are." He muttered, lying back on my bed, "Now, what's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, S-sir." I said, trying to go on, only to have Kyoya's fingers brush up against my face.

I looked up, only now noticing how close his face was to mine, how my body seemed TO CLOSE to mine, "There's that word again." He muttered, before looking directly at me, "Miu, I don't care what you think; we are equals. I expect you to use my actual name, as I do for you."

I nodded, "O-okay, K-Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded, "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

I thought about it. I mean, yes, I like him, but is it really smart to open up to him? I mean, for all I now, he's just using me. I've had Kido and Shiro tell me about him; as much as he tries to hide it, I know Kyoya Ootori. I know that, in the end, he will use anything and everything to get me to do what he wants. Besides, I still had a little thing for Yamaha...

I was about to spill, his intensity making me break slowly, when quick footsteps came in, "Kyoya, where have you been? I mean, co-."

I looked down to see Tamaki walking in, freezing in place when he saw what was going on. He snapped out of it when Kyoya cleared his throat, getting up, "What do you want?"

Tamaki snapped out of it, a sly smirk on his face, "Kyoya, I didn't know that you two were getting it on~."

At those words, Kyoya flew off the bed, chasing Tamaki down the hallway.

I sighed, smiling a bit, before walking up to the door. I closed the door, making sure to lock the it, before walking over to the window. I forced it open, just in time to feel a nice strong breeze, before changing into my night gown. While doing all of this, my mind went racing through the past events. Why did Kyoya come in here? Was what I thought true, or maybe he-

I shook my head, before falling back onto my bed. I didn't want to think about this right now, or anytime soon. That was my last thought, before closing my eyes, falling asleep to the sound of birds singing.

* * *

 **Before I go on, I'd like to point out that, yes, I did delete the SSBU: Bloopers and behind the scenes. I did so because I figured that I didn't need it anymore, nor did anyone want it around, and the fun of it died out. I'll be going back to my SSBU stuff AFTER I finish this story.**

 **Moving on, what do you guys think? Plz tell me in the reviews!**

 **Nothing else to say, and I need to go back to beating the shit out of Renge, so, Bye~**

 ***Punches Renge in the face***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

 **So, before we get started, I'd like all my avenger followers to know that I've started a co-ed fanfiction for avengers with the master of swiggity swagitty, SwagMaster159. So, if you like the Avengers stuff, please be sure to go over and tell him/us what you think.**

 **Nothing else to say, so, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Love and...Annoyance?

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _August 29, 2015_

I woke up earlier then I needed to, at around six in the morning, to the sound of a nice whistling melody. I sang it back, as Pina flew in through my window, "So, you're the early bird today." I said, as she perched herself on my shoulder, talking more to myself then her, "You've got to stop waking me up this early, Pina-san, I'm really tired, but now I can't go back to sleep."

Pina merely tweeted, before landing on my flute case. I smiled, "You couldn't be more specific, could you, old friend?" I asked, before picking up the case, tossing onto my bed, before changing into a nice white blouse and light blue jeans. I quickly put my hair up, before grabbing my flute case, Pina on my shoulder, as I rushed out of the room.

I had to make sure that I didn't make a sound, but the second my bare feet got close to my father's office, I couldn't help but let out a low shriek. The last night cry-fest was over, yet, I couldn't help but feel the rush of emotion that came back at me. I mean, thinking reasonably, what they did made sense, but, at the same time, it was fucked up.

I quickly walked down the stairs, hoping to be as fast and quiet as possible, before finally breathing in the heavenly scent of the gardens.

To someone who spent most of there life here, the gardens was the only place where I felt free. I found it a bit weird, that I felt free in an enclosed place.

But to hell with that. To me, where I'm alone, I'm free.

I walked over to the bench, the cold feel of the marble feeling nice on this rather hot morning, as I took a seat. Pina perched herself on a low branch, a few other birds next to her, as if they were waiting.

"You know, if you guys keep this up, people will think that I'm the next Snow White." I said jokingly, as I took out the flute.

Just picking it up was enough to bring a rush of memories. From what I was told, this was the first, last and only gift from my mother. It had been put on the side, but after mother's death, father throw it away. Daiku had found it, and tried to sell it, only to have Ameko find out about it. She handed it to Tokio for safe keeping, and the twins gave it to me on my fifth birthday. It was a reminder to me that, as broken as my family is, there was once better times, and the fact that this musical instrument brought us all together.

I quickly put it together, before playing a single note. The birds harmonized with it, the tune slowly becoming louder and yet gentler. It was a neat little trick I had taught them when I was much younger, how to memorize certain pieces and songs so that they could play along with me.

In a way, the birds of the garden are like my team of musical professionals.

I laughed, before stretching my fingers, "You guys ready?" I asked, getting multiple tweets in retaliation, before I went on.

Quickly, the low tone of my flute filled the air, the soothing and gentle sounds being my favorite. No matter how hard I tried to remember, I could never think of the name. It never really matter though, I never got sheet music as a kid, so there was a high chance that it was something I thought up when I was younger.

I was lost in the song, with over lapping birds singing with me. As much as I loved the piece, it always sounded sad and lonely, like it had something at one point, but now, had nothing.

I think that it was safe to say that this song was based off of my own life experiences.

I began to let go of the real world, along with all sense of time, as I let the music take over. The flute had such a gentle tune, ad yet, it seemed to over-power my control of reality. When I'm playing in the gardens, the only things that matter are my birds and the music.

It was so calm and peaceful, no know that no one else was around, only me and my bir-

"You have quite a talent there."

My eyes snapped open, only now noticing that I was alone...More or less, "Si-, I m-mean, K-Kyoya?"

"Looks like the little song bird is correct." He said, as he sat down next to me, "You know, you seem to be the only song bird around at the moment..."

I looked around, figuring that he must have scared off my birds, before giving him a smile to hide my slight irritation, "So, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I heard music coming from out here, so I came down to investigate." He said simply, his white sleep shirt unbuttoned, as the wind moved it suggestively.

I bit down on my own thoughts, before shirking away a bit, realizing what I had done, "I'm s-sorry, did I wake y-you up?" Tamaki had told me about his past experiences with waking Kyoya up. All of which were amusing, but never had a "happily ever after". I began to panic, my voice getting faster along with my breathing, "If I did, I am SO sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"It's fine," Kyoya cut in, as I looked up, "In fact, I must say, you sound quite nice." It was only now I realized that he didn't have his glasses on, and somehow, it made him look more sexy...

Wait, what?

"T-t-thank you." I said, rubbing the back of my neck bashfully. This was one of those rare comments I like to get when it came to my flute, the most common ones being father, aunty Mesmerelda or Daiku telling me to stop playing with as many curse words as possible.

Kyoya nodded, before leaning back, "How is it that it's always so quiet and peaceful when I'm around you?"

I shrugged, hoping that he didn't notice my uneasiness, "Possibly because I'm good at calling out said quiet and calming places."

Kyoya nodded, just as Pina flew back to my shoulder, "If you can, would you please play a song? Something to match the mood of the air."

I nodded shakily, never playing for a known audience. Oh god, what if I mess up!? I was quickly calmed down when the other birds returned, perching on a branch.

I played a few warm up notes, noticing how it sounded a bit uneven, before playing a song. Unlike the last song, this one was a bit more calming, more of a song that would have a fountain right behind it, or a soothing swaying garden; like this one.

The birds quickly joined along, seeming to make the trees bend with the music, as the tune flew throughout the air.

I caught a quick glimpse at Kyoya, feeling my eyes widen within shock. He seemed so calm and relaxed, as if nothing else mattered, as he rested back on the marble bench, taking up the rest of the bench. I went back to playing, noticing that he looked up at me when I stopped, before laying back down once I started laying again.

To me, it was no longer that calming, but at the same time, it was. Having Kyoya being someone listening made me feel small, as if the secondi mess up, he'll have me thrown in jail; but, at the same time, it felt nice to know that this was the calm side of Kyoya. No issues, no money problems, no nothing to worry about.

That is, before Tamaki shouted, "KYOYA, MIU, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Kyoya sighed, before getting back up, taking his glasses out of his pocket, before putting them on, "I think that now is the time we need to leave."

I nodded, quickly cleaning up, before getting up, flute case in hand, "What do you think Tamaki needs us for?"

"He's most likely bored, and wants us to find something fun to do." Kyoya said.

* * *

"There you two are! Listen, I'm bored, so please find us something fun to do!"

Kyoya sighed, "Told you." He said softly, before facing the host club, "I'm sure that we can find something-."

"Might we suggest the rec room?" The triplets asked, each of them sitting on the steps of the right staircase, reading the exact same book, before they all turned the page, "I'm sure that cousin Tamaki will be able to find something to do."

Tamaki nodded, grabbing me in one hand, "To the rec room!" He shouted, before turning to me, "Where is this said rec room?"

* * *

Once everyone was inside, they all found something to do. Honey and Mori hit the indoor pool, the twins went to go and try to beat my high scores on the arcade games, while Tamaki went over to the pool table with Kyoya and I.

However, instead of playing the actual game, it was more of a Tamaki-won't-shut-up-and-Kyoya-and-I-have-to-endure-it, type of thing. "I'm telling you, some time soon, we really should try and play one of those online commoner games, like Team fortune 2, or call of fashion, or as I hear it, C.O.F!"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Umm, Tamaki, the games you are referring to are called 'Team fortress 2", and "Call of duty'."

Tamaki shook his head, trying to hit the white ball, only to miss completely, "That's what I said."

I sighed, "Not to be rude, Tamaki, but I don't think that you'd enjoy games like that."

Tamaki's eye brow rose, "Oh? Is that a challenge, my dear Miu?"

I notice that Kyoya seemed to stiffen up when Tamaki called me "dear", but I thought nothing of it, "Well, unless you enjoy gore ad blood, by all means cousin, go ahead and play."

I laughed, as Tamaki's face went from pretty boy to gagging at the mere mention of blood.

Kyoya sighed, making his own shot, before going back to writing, "Honestly, Tamaki, I'd assume that if you wanted to try out the games, you'd know the names, much less, know about them." He allowed a small smirk to cross his face, as he managed to get a few balls into the netting.

"I really don't think that Tamaki would really like those games," I said, putting my own two cents in, before shooting, "I mean, coming from a gamer, I think that Tamaki should just stick to hosting."

The other two nodded in agreement, allowing a few minutes to go by in silence, before Tamaki groaned, "This is so boring! I don't understand how other rich people are able to play this and have fun!"

I shrugged, pulling at my collar, "It is a bit hot, how does a dip in the pool sound?"

Tamaki nodded, practically dragging Kyoya back to the rooms to get changed, while I simply took my clothes off.

"Hey, to much skin!" The twins yelled.

I laughed playfully, "Oh relax. I had a bathing suit under my clothes, I wanted to go swimming earlier."

"You look really cute, Miu-Chan!" I heard Honey yell from the pool, before leaning over Mori, "Isn't that right, Takashi?"

It was only now I noticed that I had decided to go with a white lace top and a thin bottom. My blush only got brighter when I heard Mori say, "Mmmm."

Before anyone else could say anything, I dived in, the cold water easing my skin, before I popped back up, "It feels nice in here, do you two want to join us?"

Hikaru and Karou nodded, "Nah, we'll pass. Besides-."

"-We really want to beat your scores." Karou finished, before they both groaned.

"How did you get a 3,333,360!?"

"Lots of time, focus and patience." I replied, before relaxing on the steps, "Isn't this nice?"

Honey looked like he was going to say something, when the door opened, "Tama-Chan! Kyo-Chan! You're going to be in the pool with us!"

I turned around, about to greet them, only to turn back around, face red. In the two seconds I whipped my head around, I had seen Kyoya's deep purple swim shorts and bare chest.

I winced, as they walked down the steps and into the pool, Tamaki going over to Honey and Mori, while Kyoya took a seat next to me.

I felt like a rush in my head, feeling a bit dizzy, before looking back down at my ankles. There were a few seconds of silence between us, before Kyoya cleared his throat, "You have a nice bathing suit, Miu."

I felt my breathing hitch, before I nodded, "As are yours." I then mentally hit myself. I mean, what girl would say that a guys swim trunks look nice!? He probably thinks that I'm weird and-

My thoughts were cut in half when water hit my face, "Come on, Miu!"

I smirked, getting off the steps, before going under. I could see Tamaki's surprised face, as he looked from side to side. He looked over his shoulder, and that's when I jumped up, grabbing his shoulders, before pulling him down. It was only for a few seconds, but I laughed when Tamaki finally came back up, completely drenched.

"Oh, so we're playing that way, are we?" He asked, somehow still managing to sweep his wet hair back, before coming over, hugging me before tossing me up.

But, what he failed to remember was how light I was, so I went up a bit more then I needed to. But, that wasn't why I began to panic.

It was only when I was coming back down, did I realize how close I was getting to Kyoya. Before I could yell in warning, I hit the pool, water splashing out everywhere. I peeked out, seeing Kyoya with a red face.

He had taken his glasses off to get the water off his face, looking more or less drenched. He seemed irritated, and once he was glaring at me, I shook with fright, "I-I'm so s-sorry, Kyoya. I s-swear, i-it was an accident."

Even after I said that, he still had that ticked-off look on his face. Tamaki stood up, emotionless, "Kyoya, you can't get mad at Miu for this. If anything, you should be mad at me-."

"No, it's okay," I said, getting up and out of the pool, before taking a towel off one of the racks, "I'll just leave."

It was silent as I walked out, the only sound being my footsteps, before I closed the door. I dashed down to my room, before closing and locking the door. I then threw myself against it, covering my face in shame.

I really screwed up this time, I mean, I splashed Kyoya! Oh crap, what if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? I mean, he doesn't talk to me much to begin with, but...Oh god no, what if he gets me kicked out of the club!?

All these thoughts rushed through my head, when a soft knock came to the door, "Miu? May I come in?"

I frozen in shock, scared of what to do. I mean, if I let Kyoya in, would he apologize or yell? If he apologized, I'd end up saying that it was okay, then things might go back to normal. If he yells...God forbid he yells...

I slowly opened the door, peeping out, only to confirm my fears, "Oh, he-hello, Kyoya." I whispered, before opening the door. He hadn't bothered to throw a shirt on, but he looked more or less dry.

He walked in, closing the door behind him, before rubbing the bridge of his nose. I held my breath, feeling like he would start yelling at any second now, before he sighed, "I won't yell at you, Miu, but I will admit, that was a bit annoying..."

As much as I wished that he hadn't yelled, his silent anger seemed a lot worse. I looked to the ground, feeling tears well up, "I'm s-sorry for g-g-getting you w-wet, Kyoya." I whimpered out, feeling myself shaking, before backing up a bit.

I felt one hand on my shoulder, another cupping my chin, trying to force me to look up, "Miu, what's wrong?" He asked, surprise in his voice, as a single tear trekked down his cupped hand.

However, right before he could go on, the door whipped open, "Hey, Miu, we were wondering if you'd like to-." Shiro was about to say, before he stopped.

I didn't need to look up to know that Kido was growling, before she pounded the door, "Ootori; GET. OUT." She hissed.

Kyoya sighed, leaving the room, but not before giving me a looked normal, the only thing being different was an almost sad look in his eyes, before he turned the corner.

Instantly, Kido shut the door, locking it, while Shiro ushered me towards the bed, "Miu, are you alri-?"

"Did he try to touch you in anyway?" Kido cut in, an angered look on her face.

I shook my head, the tears falling freely now, "N-no, h-h-he didn't. I...I j-just..." I fumbled around with my words, which only caused Kido to suspect more, as she walked up to me.

"What did he do to you?" She asked, sounding stern and yet soft.

I shook my head, trying to calm my breathing, before telling them what happened. By the end of it, Kido looked even madder, while Shiro whistled, "Damn, if the third-born Ootori kid gets mad that easily, I wouldn't want to meet the rest of them."

"It's not the other Ootori kids I care for, must less want to kill." Kido muttered back, before looking me in the eye, "Look, Miu, I understand that you like this guy, but still, if he treats you like this, I WILL order a nuke attack on him and his family."

"She will do it," Shiro whispered, "She had American hacker friends."

I laughed, feeling a lot better, before wiping off t-whatever was left of my tears, "Thanks you guys, but really, I don't need help."

Shiro nodded, while Kido huffed, "Fine; but, if he even tries anything..." She said, before leaving.

Shiro sighed, before ruffling my damp hair, "You know, under all those layers of badass-ness; Kido does love you. A lot." He then kissed my forehead, before leaving out the doorway, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, I laying back on my bed, my breath coming out slow and quiet, as I looked up at my pale blue ceiling. Many thoughts ran through my head, from what I should think of doing, to what could be done. I couldn't help but wonder what Kyoya was going to do. Was he going to yell, or apologize? After he began quietly talking to me, I could tell that he had a lot of pent-up anger in his voice.

I sighed again, only now noticing that they were having lunch downstairs. I shook my head, no, it wasn't yet noon. We were just in the rec room, and then, the sun was still coming up.

I looked at the clock, only to prove otherwise, as it was now three in the afternoon. I sighed, not knowing what else to do, before laying back on my bed, allowing my mind to take over once again.

But, even as the sun seemed to zip back down into the ground, I could hear the host club. They were calling out my name, as if they were looking for me.

And, at around five, they found my hiding spot. A loud knock came to my door, "Hey, Miu! You missed lunch, and we're about to have dinner!" Tamaki shouted.

I gave no response, hoping that my imagination would take me away again, only to have someone else knock. This time, it was Honey, "Come on, Miu-Chan! You must be hungry! I'm sure that, if I ask Ame-Chan, I can get us some cake!"

I sighed, "I'll be out." I said softly, quickly changing back into the green rose dress, before waling out, tying my hair in the process.

Tamaki beamed down on me, "There you are! Now, come on, to dinner!" He said, not noticing my emotionless, almost sad, expression, as he threw his arm around my shoulders, steering us towards the dinning hall.

I quickly took a seat, and right after I sat down, the twins took up the chairs next to me, Hirano sitting across from me. I shot them all a quick "thank you" look, to which they all smiled. Father, at the end of the table, finally signaled Giovanni to begin, "For dinner, may I present to you a nice sushi plate, accompanied with salad and soup. Please enjoy."

I kept my head down the entire time, not looking up to anyone, even when I could feel a certain pair of grey eyes staring holes into my forehead.

With the entire family here, normally, there was a lot of talk. But, now that we had guests over, the family fighting was kept at an all time low.

Every now and then, Kido would give Shiro a look, and they'd both nod to Hirano, who nodded back. I had no idea why they did it, but hey, being the youngest, not much is explained to you.

I quickly finished dinner, "Excuse me." I whispered, before leaving the table. I could see Kyoya getting up as well, but not before Kido, Shiro and Hirano could for a kind of barricade around me, leaving with me.

They followed me to my room, before we all simply leaned on the wall, "So, Miu, are you feeling any better?" Hirano asked, concern in his voice.

I could only assume that the twins told him, but, I smiled instead of lashing out, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you very much."

Hirano nodded, before Kido asked, "You sure you don't need anything? I mean, we're all here right no-."

"Miu."

I froze, turning around, before seeing the outline of a certain mad someone, "Y-yes Father?"

"My office. Now."

I nodded, giving them all a longing look, before walking away. They were the only ones who knew what happened when father called me to his office. Hirano walked into my room, most likely prepping it for me when I got back, while the twins went into there rom to get there medical supplies.

I took a gulp of air, before following father into his office.

The door was barely closed and locked, when father's belt buckle connected with the back of my head. I could feel a bit of blood come out from the force, before Father grabbed me by the collar, before glaring down on me, "What was your deal!?" He hissed, before dropping me onto the ground, kicking me in the side, "Did you not notice the Ootori boy, looking at you!? He obviously wanted to say something, but you ignored him; along with the rest of your family! Do you know how ignorant and disrespectful that is!?"

He then kicked me again, a bruise forming on my side, before he whipped my back again, "I swear, if he puts in a bad word for us, we could lose all of our funding and cash! If we lose as much as a penny from the Ootori's, I'll make sure you're on the other side of my wrath!"

He stopped after the seventh kick, before sitting at his desk, "Get out." I nodded, getting off the ground, only to have father throw a book at my head, "Get out. NOW." I limped as fast as could out, closing the door behind me, before falling to my knees.

Instantly, Kido and Shiro ran up to me, both taking hold of one arm, before carrying/dragging me back into my room. Hirano closed the door, while the twins sat me on my bed, "Where di he hit you?" Hirano asked, while the twins got the medical supplies.

"My left side, neck and the back of my head." I whimpered out, only allowing the tears of pain to come out now. I learned a long time ago that crying only got me more lashings.

Kido cursed, "I swear, if you end up with brain damage-."

"You can't do anything." Shiro said, before slowly easing the back of my dress up, "No one will believe you, and even if they did, father would be very angry if he ended up with no more money, If anything, he'd end up taking it out on Miu, which only makes everything worse."

Kido growled, realizing that she was trapped, before cleaning my back, "Whatever." Was all she could say, while Hirano applied the medicine.

"You should be fine in the morning," Hirano said, cleaning everything up, while Kido pulled my dress back down, "However, nothing can be done with your neck and head. We'll just have to check on that in the morning."

I nodded, before slowly standing back up, "Of course; thank you guys."

"Of course, night Miu." Hirano said, before leaving.

"Sure thing, night." The twins said, before following him out.

I sighed, quickly shutting and locking the door, before changing into my nightgown, the tears finally stopping.

I only got up when a small knock came to my door, quickly opening it up, "I'm telling you, I'm fin-." I was about to say, only to realize that it wasn't Hirano, or the twins.

Kyoya stood there, before clearing his throat, "Miu, may I come in?"

Knowing that words wouldn't help me, I nodded, quickly closing the door behind him, before turning back around. Kyoya sat on my bed, before patting the spot next to me, "Miu, I'd like to apologize for how I've acted." He said, making it sound so simple, without the slightest sign of malice in his voice.

I could feel tears forming, "N-no, it's o-okay, I'm f-fine..." I was able to get out, holding my head low, feeling the tears well up.

Kyoya quickly had his hand under my chin, making me look him in the eyes, only to have his widen at the sight of me crying, "Miu..." He sighed, before wiping said tears away, "There is no need to cry, I'm not angry, I was just a bit irritated. Besides, tears don't fit a young lady."

I tried to look anywhere else, feeling embarrassed, "S-sorry-."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear."

He then rested me back on my bed, pulling the covers over me, before getting up, "Good night, darling." He whispered, turning off the lights.

He was about to leave, when I shot up, "Wait!" I began to blush like mad, when he turned around, "Umm, Kyoya, w-would it b-b-be okay if you...I mean, would y-you like too...?" I stared at the ground, unable to ask.

Fortunately, Kyoya seemed to get it, as a small smile on his face, as he closed the door, "Of course." He said, before walking back over to the bed, picking up the covers, before easing himself in next to me. I tried to scoot away, I mean, I already had him in my bed with me, but his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close, "Now now, nothing to be shy about," He cooed, fitting me against him, "Besides, your skin feels cold. What kind of a person would I be if I let you get a cold?"

He then let out a small sigh, before pulling me a bit closer, "Goodnight Miu, my dear."

I was about to protest, tell him to let go, but all thought ended once a yawn came out of my mouth, "G-goodnight, K-k-Kyoya."

* * *

 **So, you like? You no like? Lemme know!**

 **Also, special shout out to SailorMew4 and Alice Kitten, you two are y bros! Love you guys!**

 **Nothing else to say, so, Bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ranka:...What do I say here?**

 **Me: Idk, Ranka, how'd you get here?**

 **Ranka: I don't know...I'm going back home now...**

 **Me: Have fun, later Ranka!**

 **Well, here is your chapter 11 guys! ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The act of love

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _August 30, 2015_

The morning rays were blocked by my window blinds, but it's not like I was going to wake up any time soon anyway.

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the pain from Father last night, before getting up.

Or, at least, I tried to.

I yelped, when a pair of arms pulled be back down. It was only then I realized a few things...

1\. Kyoya was in my bed with me.

2\. He was holding me down.

3\. He was only in his underwear.

He mumbled something, hugging me closer to his bare chest, before falling back asleep. I decided to give up, stop fighting it, as I began to relax against him.

Never in my life did I think that this would happen.

Just then, Kyoya shifted against me, "Mmmmmm...Miu..." He groaned out, before saying still again.

I blushed, before shaking it off. Surely he didn't think about me like that. It could simply be anything else, such as business, or host club stuff. I instantly crushed my hopes, surely Kyoya didn't think that highly about me.

I tried to move again, his arms slowly beginning to constrict, when Kyoya held me closer, crushing me slowly, "Don't. Move." He growled into my ear.

I stopped, even if it was getting pretty uncomfortable. It stayed like that for a bit longer, before Kyoya growled again, "I can't go back to sleep now." He muttered, before getting up, pulling me up along with him, before taking his glasses up off from my nightstand.

I whimpered, noticing how annoyed he was, while trying to make myself look small. However, he ended up noticing, before looking down at me, "I'm sorry, Miu, are you okay?"

I nodded, before Kyoya let go of me, "I'm sorry, Miu, I'm not really a morning person." Kyoya said.

I shook my head, "It's fine." I whispered out, before looking down, eyes widening.

It was only now I noticed that I was only in my white partly-see-though nightgown.

My eyes grew big, as I quickly hid myself behind my closet, quickly looking for something to change into. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, walking over, only to notice that I was trying to hide myself even more, "Miu, is something wrong?"

Before I could answer, the door opened, "Hey, Miu, you have a-WHAT THE FUCK!" Kido came in, surprised, then angry, as she stalked over to Kyoya, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, WEARING NOTHING BUT THIS, WHILE SHE'S IN THAT!?" Kido yelled, before grabbing him by the collar.

"Kido, it's fine!" I whimpered out, not able to speak up from all the crying I did the day before. Her eyes gave me an intense glare, one that I could only look away from.

Kido sighed, "Whatever." She muttered, glaring at Kyoya, "I'm watching you, Ootori." She muttered, before leaving.

I sighed, "S-s-sorry." I whispered out, finally grabbing some clothes, when Kyoya sighed, closing the door behind him.

"It's fine." Kyoya said back, his eyes gazing over my form, "But it would be wise if we changed."

I nodded, before rushing into my bathroom, locking the door, before changing into the lime green blouse and black jeans.

Once I came back out, I found Kyoya wearing a casual purple shirt and loose jeans, his glasses over his eyes, as he wore a look of indifference. "I'll se you later on in the day, Miu." He said, before leaving.

I nodded, only breathing in once he left. I really didn't want to go downstairs, hiding up here sounded much better then going downstairs and back into the eyes of my father and the host club. But, if I stayed away up here, surely father would beat me again...

"Hey, Miu, you in here?" Tamaki asked, popping his head into the room, "There you are! Come on now, you're going to miss breakfast!" I didn't have a chance to say anything, before Tamaki looped his arm around mine, dragging/pulling me towards the dinning room.

As soon as I sat down, just like yesterday, Kido and Shiro took up the spots on my sides, Hirano sitting across from me. However, Kyoya did manage to sit on Hirano's right, just close enough to give me that chill down my spine.

Being a Sunday, Giovanni was off. With that said, the servants simply served the eggs, ham and rice, before retreating back into the kitchen.

I kept as quiet as possible, as I tried to sort of the current events. Kyoya being angry with me, check. Kyoya apologizing, check. Kyoya agreeing to stay with me for the night? That's where my mind went to hell and came back as a plate of brain mush.

"Miu?" I shot out of my thoughts, and looked up, only to look away from Kyoya's intense gaze, "Can we have a moment?"

I nodded, looking at Kido, Shiro and Hirano for help, but they could only look between each other, as I left to follow. Kyoya waited for me at the bottom of the stairs, leaning coolly on the railing, before beckoning me over.

I walked over slowly, seeming to come up next to him in a cowardly way, when Kyoya sighed, "Honestly, Miu, I have no intention to yell at you; you have nothing to be afraid of."

I nodded, still tense, but a bit calmer, "So, what do you need from me, Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked like his words were stuck, but, right before I could say anything, a blur of two people rushed by, grabbing me in the process, before running up the stairs.

I barely had time to process what had just happened, but, before I knew it, I was thrown into a large wardrobe, two others coming inside before locking us all in.

I stumbled, yelping as I pulled my blouse back down, "Kido, Shiro, what's wrong-?"

"Wow, you can't even guess the right twin set. Shame shame, Miu."

I froze, something that I found myself doing very often, before two people appeared at my sides, "H-Hikaru? K-K-Karou?"

"Looks like you finally got it right!" They said in unison.

In my fear, I panicked, and did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed.

"Hey, shut it!" Hikaru said, other of them covering my mouth, "We just want to talk!"

"Well, normally you don't kidnap someone you want to talk to, Hikaru." Karou replied.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want?" I asked, my throat scratched up from my yelling, only to have it seem as if no one had heard me.

Even in the dark, I could see the white teeth of their smiles, before they leaned in close to me, "So, Miu, is there a reason you have been spending a lot of time with Kyoya?"

I froze up, "N-n-n-no, w-we're j-j-just friends."

Hikaru sighed, "Are you-."

"-Absolutely sure?" Karou finished.

I gulped, what was I suppose to do!? I knew that Kyoya didn't like me, if anything, he was just using me for a better purpose for later on; I was his pawn, "Yes, I'm sure."

Hikaru sighed, before taking out a recorder, "This is a tape we got from after you left yesterday." He said, before turning it on.

"-Get mad at her!" I heard Tamaki's voice say from the small black box, "Kyoya, if you yell at her, she won't be able to deal with it, you'll only break her more! Don't you care about her, at all?"

Just after that, a low laugh sounded from a certain grey-eyed teen, "Care for her? Tamaki, please. I couldn't care less for her. I only play the part, I don't live it. I'll be nice, yes; but only because I know that your cousin could be of use to me."

I felt my heart stop, as tears fell from my eyes. It was one thing to think that h felt that way, but, to hear him say it...?

It felt like acid poured into my ears.

"Tamaki, I'm merely being nice to her for my own self gain. Every kind thing I've ever done for her, and everything that will come after this...It's all fake. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to 'make amends' with your dear cousin."

Karou held his arm around my shoulder, and before I knew it, he held me close, "I know that you didn't want to hear that, but we thought that it would be best if we-."

Just then, the door was ripped open, a very angered Kyoya on the other side, "Hikaru, Karou; what on earth are you-?" His eyes landed on me, widening a bit, "Miu? Are you alright?"

I said nothing, climbing out of the wardrobe, before making a mad dash for my room. I could hear people, namely Kyoya, yelling behind me, but I ignored them, as I locked the door shut. But, just to make sure, I used the chair to keep said door closed, before letting out a screech.

At this point, there was no single reason for me to cry. It was more of a big build up of held back emotion. Everything from my pain from my beatings to what I heard from the tape, I felt as if my world had come crashing down, dragging me into the black hole with it.

There really was no escape.

Just then, a light rap came to my closed window. I looked up, tears over-pooling my eyes, when I saw Hirano's head pop up, "Hey, Miu, we heard you scream, what happened?" Hirano asked, when I opened up the window.

I looked down, only now spotting Kido and Shiro under him, Hirano standing on Kido's shoulders, "I-I-I'll explain w-when y-you g-get in h-here..."

Once they were all inside, I closed and locked my window, "So, what did Kyoya do?" Kido said, cutting right to the chase, sitting down on the chair that was pressed up against the door.

"W-w-well..." Was all that came out of my mouth, before a fresh set of tears rained down on my carpet, "K-k-k-Kyoya w-was u-u-using m-me-."

"THE BASTARD DID WHAT!?" Kido yelled, about to turn around and bust the door down, only to have Shiro and Hirano stop her.

"Can't you see that you should be helping Miu instead of going out for an Ootori's blood?" Hirano hissed, trying to get Kido to calm down. Once she was calm enough, they all sat down next to me, Hirano setting me on his lap, while the twins sat on either side of me.

I could feel Kido rubbing my back, while Shiro rubbed my head, "You know what? You should sleep." Shiro said, before Hirano placed me on my back, me still on him, "After all you've been through this morning, you should really have some."

I was tempted to protest, when Hirano rocked from side to side, "Go to sleep, Miu."

As much as my mind didn't want to, I could feel my eye lids closing, and before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

I groaned, slowly waking up, while snuggling into the warm body next to me. It felt nice, having Kyoya on my bed really was a great idea-

"Hey, Miu, you waking up yet?"

I groaned, knowing that Kido was right next to me. But, wait, if Kido's next to me, she'd never let Kyoya and I be in the same bed...

Hirano rolled over, the warmth leaving me, as he gave me space. I felt like crying again, when Shiro sighed, "Don't worry, Miu, they're leaving."

I umped up at that, before looking out the window. Just as they said, I saw the host club leaving, but, what made me jump back, was when Kyoya suddenly turned around, his grey eyes finding my own behind the window.

One I jumped back, Shiro caught me, while Kido walked over to the window, flipping off the Ootori, "He just won't stop, will he?" Hirano muttered.

I really didn't care at this point. I had cried my eyes out, and I just finished a nice long all-day nap. I felt a lot better physically, but on the inside, I could feel my mind tearing apart.

Kyoya never loved me.

He only acted.

It was enough to bring tears back, but, I blinked them back, "I-i-i-if y-you g-g-guys c-can, please, l-leave."

Kido looked like she was about to scream out curses, before Shiro pulled her back, Hirano holding the door opened, and before I knew it, I was alone again.

I sat in the corner of my room, holding my knees. But, this time, I didn't scream out. I didn't curse the world, nor did I yell my heart out. I merely spent the rest of the day crying silently, staying in my corner.

I would have asked for Kido to stay, or Shiro, or , after all of this, I've learned a valuable lesson.

Anyone I keep close, will only leave me.

* * *

 **Anyone in the mood to kill Kyoya?**

 **Hahaha, that'll be the chapter question. At the moment, who's mad? I wanna know if I'm doing this right, or if you hate where the story is going. I can't promise you that Kyoya will end up with Miu, there is Yamaha...**

 **But, I won't tell what happens next either!**

 **Well, nothing else to say, so, bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I won't waste your time. I know you guys want it, so, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A dance with attraction

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _August 31, 2015_

I didn't make eye contact with anyone, as I walked into school, staring directly at the ground, trying to ignore all the stares and whispers, before a pair of familiar pink high heels came into view, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I looked up, only to look back down, "Aiko, please, just leave me alone."

Aiko laughed, before pulling at my sideways ponytail, "You don't tell me what to do, remember?"

I groaned, before trying to pull away from her iron grip, "C-c-can y-you p-please l-let go?"

Aiko smirked evilly, before tugging harder, "I just told you, I don't listen to you; you listen to me." She then smirked evilly, "Do I need to beat it into your head?"

I whimpered, holding still, before she let go, "Just remember, Miu, there are two different types of people here, people who matter, and people who are under there heel. Do you want me to step on you?" She asked, before grinding her heel into my flat, making me wince, before she finally left, laughing as she walked away.

I limped into my class, not making eye contact with anyone, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, Miu, are you okay?" I looked up, only to look back down, not willing to look at Yamaha in this state.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine." I whispered out, before jerking my arm away from him. However, by doing so, I managed to loose my balance and fall right onto him. He seemed ready for it, as his arms wrapped around my stomach, catching me.

"You sure you okay?" He questioned, holding me close to him for a few seconds longer, before letting me go.

I could only nod, before the bell rang. I was ready to go back to my chair, only to have Yamaha grab my arm, 'Hey, look, how about we hang out after school. I mean, if you don't have anything else to do."

I thought about it, ready to accept, when a certain pair of twins appeared behind me, each one grabbing hold of one arm, "Sorry," They said together, "But Miu's busy afterschool." And with that, I was pushed to my chair, landing in it with a loud thud.

Yamaha gave me a sad look, to which I was ready to leave the host club and hang out with him, but the teacher had started class.

What was done was done.

With a sigh, I lean back into my chair, and like every other class, I allowed my mind to take over, re-living the recent past, as I my mind slowly drifted away from reality.

* * *

The bell had just started ringing, and before I knew it, Hikaru and Karou had gotten me to the host club.

"Hey, Miu, you feeling okay?" Haruhi asked, looking concerned, as they all walked in, "You've been really out of it lately; like, more then normal."

I waved her off, noticing that Kyoya wasn't sitting at his usual desk, before replying with, "It's nothing; I just have a lot on my mind."

The twins gave me a short look of shame, before rushing off into the boys changing room. Before me and Haruhi could go change, when Tamaki appeared behind me, "So, dearest Miu, I'd like to have a talk with you." He said, a large smile on his face, before he pulled me away from Haruhi, who shrugged and went off to change.

Tamaki pulled me behind a pillar, his expression going from a smile to a rather grim look, as he held me close, "I know what the twins did, and I want you to know, I'm sorry."

I could feel tears prickling at my eyes, as I tried to pull away, "It's alright, Tamaki-."

"No, it's not alright." He muttered darkly, before pulling away, "But, I'd like to add in the fact that you two still have a chance."

I gave him a questioning look, when Kyoya walked out of the dressing room, "I don't understand why you make me do this."

I turned around, my eyes widening. Kyoya wore a deep blue suit and a white dress shirt, along with a jabot. I tried to contain my inner fangirl, before racing into the dressing room, not sure if I should be happy, angry, suprised, or all three.

* * *

Once I walked out, I tugged lightly at my black hair bowl-cut wig, before walking out entirely.

I wore a white suit, with bits of black and gold, with black dress shoes.

I wanted to be annoyed that Tamaki had dressed me up as Japan, but, Kyoya is Austria...

I shook my head; I need to stop thinking about him.

"Wow, you look like a nice Japan." Haruhi said behind me.

Haruhi had a blond wig on, along with a tan thick jacket, tan googles, and a white teddy bear under her arm.

"You make a good Canada." I said back.

I looked around the room, quickly spotting Honey and Mori, before walking over to them. Honey wore a light blue and white sailor uniform, while Mori had a blond wig with its hair gelled back, wearing a green military uniform.

I bowed, "Good evening, Sealand and Germany."

"G'day!" Honey replied with a pretty good English-like accent, while Mori nodded.

I stayed with them to chat for a while, when I heard the twins arguing.

"Hey hey hey, don't lean to much that way!"

"Hikaru, you're hurting my head!"

I looked over, and nearly laughed.

Hikaru was dressed in a blue military uniform, while Karou had a simple black suit and tie.

And, to add insult to injury, they got there curls caught.

"Someone, help!" They shouted in unison.

Tamaki sighed, and at the sight of him, my eyes widened. Heck, even Haruhi was laughing. Tamaki had long blond hair, wearing a long, deep blue coat with a matching caplet worn over it. He also wore a pair of red pants and tall boots with white cuffs.

Tamaki was France.

"Now now, Italy and Romano, I'm sure that we can do something about this." Tamaki said, whipping out a pure white rose, before walking over to Haruhi, placing it in her mouth, "I'm sure that Haruhi and Miu can help you out-."

"Go away, senpai." Haruhi said, spitting out the rose, before walking over to the twins, "Miu, help me out." She said, while Tamaki slowly faded into sand. A few minutes later, the twins were rubbing the side of their heads, while Haruhi sighed, "Why do I have the feeling that this has happened somewhere else before?"

Miu shrugged, before Kyoya cleared his throat, "Now that the hair problem is fixed, I'll be opening the doors; the girls have been waiting for about two minutes now." He then walked over, only to have Tamaki stop his.

"Now, as the king, I should be the one to greet the guests." Tamaki said, opening the doors...

...Only to be run over by the wave of fangirls.

I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

The day went on faster then normal, as the sun quickly began to set.

"So, Ryu, how has your day been?" Snow asked, leaning forward, while Mari did the same.

I was happy that it was only Snow and Mari, from what I knew, Aiko was out shopping, "W-w-well, ladies, i-it wasn't t-to good, b-b-but, n-now that y-you ladies a-are here, e-everything is a-a lot b-better."

They gave a small shriek, both of them falling over in pure fangirl style. I smirked in my head, I've finally perfected the ability to wrap other guests around my fingers. If I laugh, they swoon; if I tear up, they freak out.

"Well, we have to go now." Mari said, and before I knew it, they were gone from my table. I leaned back, seeing that they, along with most of the other girls, were crowded around Tamaki, who was putting on quite a show.

"It would seem that Tamaki is really enjoying this."

I'll never get sick of the shivers that run down my spine, as Kyoya sat down next to me, a small smile on his face, "Good evening, Miu."

"H-hi." I said quietly, before looking down at the table, playing with the table cloth.

A few awkward seconds ticked by, before Kyoya cleared his throat, "Is something wrong, Miu?"

I looked around, making sure that no one was listening, before whispering, "I-i-it's n-nothing."

Kyoya sighed, "You can't fool me, Miu. Even if you are pretty good at the art of deception; I'm the shadow king."

I shook my head, wanting to get away as possible, "I-I-I d-don't w-w-want to t-talk a-a-about it."

That only made Kyoya's eyes narrow, as he leaned forward, "What are you hiding, Miu?"

I tried to lean back, but, Kyoya snaked his arm around my neck, pulling me closer then I wanted to be, "Tell me."

I whimpered, trying to lean back. A few days ago, I wouldn't have tried this hard to get away from him. But now that I knew it was all a trick...

I gasped when I felt Kyoya pinching the back of my neck, "TELL. ME." He practically hissed out. I could feel tears forming and it was only then that Kyoya's eyes widened, before he let go, "...Miu, I'm sorry..."

I didn't hear the rest of it, as I was already out of the chair, and sat down in between Haruhi and Hikaru. Haruhi saw the expression on my face, and just like that, she pulled me to the side, "What's wrong?"

I looked over to Kyoya, only to look back down when I noticed that he was looking at , on the other hand, understood, "You know what? Miu, you should just go early. I'll tell Tamaki you weren't feeling good, and I'll go in and get your stuff."

I nodded in thanks, and not long after, I found myself outside. I quickly walked into the nearest bathroom, changing back into my uniform, before walking out...

...And right into a certain boy with pale blue eyes.

"Oh my, Yamaha, sorry." I said, about to walk around him, when he held me there.

He smiled, "No problem, but I would like to ask; why are you here so late?"

I paled, "Well...Tamaki is my cousin, so he asks me to help him out at the host club at times." I said, not sure he would react.

I didn't think that he would laugh, or pull me close, "Nothing to be ashamed about." He ensured. The way he held me close made butterflies fight to get out of my stomach, before he let go, a bright smile on his face, "Hey, this is just a thought, would you like me to take you home? You have to call up your driver, mine is already waiting in the parking lot, and, if you want, we can just have a nice chat between us."

I thought about it, and after finding no cons, I smiled, "That would be nice."

Yamaha laughed along with me, holding his arm out, "If I may escort you, Miss?" He said politely.

I smiled at his gentleman-like act, before linking my arm with his, "A true pleasure."

We walked like that outside, Yamaha only letting go of me when he stepped into his family limo. I was about to as well, but a glare came into my vision. I looked up, only to look back down again, having seen a certain figure standing right next to one of the wall-sized window, the glare coming from said person's glasses.

Kyoya was watching me, and judging from the way he stood, he was not happy.

Not one bit.

"Hey, Miu, you okay?" He asked. I nodded, before climbing in next to him, the driver closing the door after I was in.

Yamaha wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to lean on him. It was only now I noticed that he smelled strongly of apples, before he asked, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, not ready to talk to anyone but Kido, Shiro and Hirano about it, "It's nothing, I assure you."

He looked like he was going to question me, before he smiled, nodding, "Well, it is your business, not mine." He muttered, before nodding to the driver.

I felt the car ride to be a nice and relaxing time, with me and Yamaha talking. Well, it was more of a Yamaha talked and I pulled a Mori and nodded, but, it didn't seem to bother Yamaha.

"...And that's why every time I go to the mall with my sister, I can't stand it!" He finished, his story getting me to laugh.

I leaned against the seat, "So, what is your sister like?"

Yamaha shrugged, "We're twins, but, we are the same age. She's the total opposite from me, but, she is my sister." He said with a smile.

I nodded, about to talk about my family, when the car stopped, "Sir, we have arrived at Miu Azukna's house."

Yamaha nodded, before smiling at me, "Well, this is where we must part, miss." He said, before reaching over, opening the door for me, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, a true smile on my face, "Yeah, that sounds nice." I said. I thought it over for a bit, before I leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek, "T-thank y-y-you." I said, y face becoming red.

But, before he could react, I got out of the car, closing the door behind me, before racing up the stairs.

I thought over what I did' as I walked into the house. On one side of my brain, it was going haywire, as the emotions of Yamaha and Kyoya forced itself through my veins. But, the other side of me was beating said side up. It hated what I had done.

But, at the same time, I felt something that I haven't in a long time.

I was happy.

* * *

 **...What do you guys think?**

 **Next chapter be right up asap, and, if anyonr knows me, you know that I'm a writer of many twists.**

 **Also,I forgot to get a shout out to WFF (Aka, White Fire Fox), aka, Shiro.**

 **That's right, ladies and gents, WFF is Shiro.**

 **So, nothing else to say, so, bye~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meow.**

 **...ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Jealousy

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _September 1, 2015_

II walked into class with a large smile today. With the events from yesterday still fresh in my mind, I held myself up a bit higher, I walked in with a confidence I never knew I had; heck, I waved and said hello to AIKO.

The things that emotions can do to you.

"Hey, good morning, Miu." Haruhi said as I sat down.

I smiled, "Ohayoo Haruhi-san."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, before laughing, "That's right, you're taking Japanese!"

I laughed with her, the two of us talking story, when Haruhi brought up a touchy subject.

"So...How are you and Kyoya?"

Just like that, all the happiness was sucked out of me. I looked down, "I-It's complicated." I whispered, drawing my shoulders in, as I once again become my shy self, "Y-y-you m-make i-it s-sound l-like w-w-we were to-t-together." I said with a weak smile.

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, "Hey, Miu, you okay?"

I was read to respond, yell that I wasn't okay, when a familiar warm hand brushed up against my shoulder, before resting on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Yamaha, who was giving Haruhi a sort of stern smile, "I'm sure that Miu will be fine, Fujioka." He said. Yet, something seemed wrong. He seemed to be speaking through grit teeth, as if Haruhi annoyed him in a way, "I'm sure that she'd be better, if you'd stop questioning her."

Haruhi put both hands up, "Hey, Yamaha, I didn't mean any harm here; you gotta understand that, at the very least."

Yamaha continued to give her a fake smile, before pulling me up, "If you don't mind." He muttered, mainly to himself more then Haruhi, before pulling me over to this desk, sitting me down before pulling me onto his lap, "What was Haruhi talking to you about?" He asked in a sort of possessive way.

"Me and him are just friends, talking about stuff like anime." I said, almost calling Haruhi a girl.

Yamaha's expression almost made me jump up, the end of his mouth tilted down in a frown, "I won't lie," He muttered, "I...I really don't like it when you hang out with the host club."

I titled my head to the side, "What is wrong with me hanging out with them?"

Yamaha shook his head, "I just...I know what they do, and I don't like the idea of them using you." He seemed to noticed my slightly scared and unamused expression, before he nuzzled my neck lightly, "I'm just worried about you; that's all."

I was about to fight back, when I thought it over. In a way, Yamaha was right. I mean, the host club pretends to enjoy having girls around. And, after everything that had happened with Kyoya, I now know how good they are at acting.

"Well," I muttered, "I'll talk to Tamaki about it; 'kay?"

Yamaha smiled, "I'd like that a lot." He murmured, before the bell rang. He let go of my waist, "I know, if you can after school, could we maybe go to the mall, or something?"

I gave him a small shy smile, "Like...Like a d-d-date?"

Yamaha smiled, "Yeah, like a date."

I nodded, before going back to my desk, Haruhi giving me a look, "So, what was that all about?"

I shrugged, trying to restrain my blush and shy smile, by burying my face into my Japanese book, "Oh, nothing...He was just asking if I could hang out with him after school today."

Haruhi nodded, a small smile on her face, "Well, he asked on the right day, there is no host club today."

I nodded, feeling better. Maybe today was the right day? Maybe I'd get lucky, and have a bit of fun?

* * *

Right after school, I found myself studying my text books. My world history book was on the right, my math on the left, my Japanese on the bottom left and my science book on my bottom right, my note books all sprayed out whenever there was any space on the desk.

"This will be a bit much..." I muttered, reading up about the chemical compound of algebra, before sighing, holding my nose, "It's only now I'm mixing up all my work."

Just then, a pair of hands covered my eyes, "Guess who?" The person said in a singy-song voice.

"Is it Yamaha Masamune?" I asked shyly, hearing said person laugh, before pulling me into a hug.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, getting everything packed, before following him out. I paid no attention to all the glares I got, as I walked down the hallway with Yamaha, who seemed very lively today.

But, right before we could get out of the building, a certain someone with glasses leaned on the door way, his cool yet icy stare burning holes into our souls.

Yamaha threw on a smile, "Kyoya! How have you been-."

"May I speak with Miu?" He cut in, his clipboard held under his arm, before standing back up, "alone?"

Yamaha gripped my hand, before letting go, smiling at me, "I'll meet you in the car; alright?" He asked. I gulped, my fear quickly taking over, before I nodded. I knew better then to keep an Ootori waiting. Once Yamaha left, Kyoya walked over, leaning over me in a way, cold eyes seeming very calculated.

"I really don't like it when he's around you."

Iwas tempted to shout, yell or scream; whatever came first. I could have said the same about him, I could have asked why he'd care; heck, I could have kicked him in the nuts and ran, but my respect kept me back, as I cleared my throat, "There really is no reason to freak out about this matter."

Kyoya sighed, before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Welll...I'll have you know now, Haruhi told Tamaki, and now, he will be taking...No, dragging the host club with him to watch you." He then turned around, "Just to let you know." He said, shoving one hand into his pocket, before walking out.

I felt my breathing hitch, silent cursing my cousin, before looking outside. Sure enough, right behind Yamaha's limo, another one was parked, with a certain cool host member leaning on the door.

I quickly walked over to Yamaha's car, opening it up, to see Yamaha smile, "So, what did Ootori want?" He asked, after I got in and closed the door.

I shok my head, "Just hosting matters." I said, not really sure if it was wise to inform him about what the host club would be doing, before leaning back, "Don't worry about it."

Just as the car started, moving out of the parking lot, I noticed that the host club limo was right behind us. Yamaha took notice, catching on to my slight anxiety, "Maybe they just have business at the mall." He muttered, "It could be anyone in there."

I sighed, happy that he didn't know who was in the limo behind us, before looking out the window, "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to know a bit more about you family, the Masamune's."

Yamaha nodded, "Well, where do I begin? Basically, in a nut shell, we own about a thousand acres of land, all dedicated to our family business, selling top of the line apples."

I nodded, "Is that why you almost always smell like apples?" I asked, before my eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ofend-."

"No no no, it's okay." He said, before pulling me close to him, "You know, no one has ever pointed out that I smelled like that." H muttered, more to himself then me, before going back to smiling, "But yes, I smell like apples because I've been down in the orchards before. But, we don't only sell apples, we also sell apple products, like soap, perfume, scented candles, all that stuff."

I nodded, "Sounds fun."

Yamaha nodded, before looking at me, "Well, what does your family do?"

"Well, since I won't be the head of the family business, I don't know much." I said, a bit embarrassed that I didn't know much, "But, what I do know is that we have very close ties with the Ootori family, and that is where we get a lot of our wealth."

Yamaha nodded, "So, you don't know much about your family business?" He asked, while I looked down, nodding. He ruffled my hair, "Don't worry about it, I didn't know much about my family until my eldest sister moved out."

I tilted my head to the side, "I didn't know you had an older sister."

Yamaha sighed, "Yeah, Izumi Masamune..." I said, trailing off a bit, before coming back, "She was amazing. I loved her, but, she ended up moving away."

"Oh," I said, looking down, "Do you know when she'll be back? Maybe you will be able to see her again."

Yamaha shrugged, "I really don't know when she'll be back, but, since she isn't to far, I try to visit her with my twin, Ai, every now and then."

I nodded, "Must be nice, to have such a small family."

Yamaha shook his head, "Not really. In a way, our huge house always seems to empty." I really wish we had more relatives."

I shook my head, "The more relatives, the more issues." I muttered, a quick flash back of watching aunty Mesmerelda ad my father making out turned on in my head, before I shook it off, "Trust me on that."

He nodded, about to say more, possibly ask a question, before the car stopped, "Young master, we have arrived."

Yamaha nodded, climbing out, right as the driver opened the door, "I'll call for you when we're done." Yamaha said, helping me out, before he closed the door.

"So, what would you like to do?" Yamaha asked, holding out his arm.

"I don't really know." I said, looping my arm around his, "Anything, I guess."

He nodded, before leading me into the mall. I tried to ignore the rather loud party of people behind us, with a rather angry grey-eyed Ouran student with them.

* * *

Me and Yamaha sat on a bench, both of us eating ice cream, while Yamaha told his stories.

"I'm telling you, the snake was, like, that big." Yamaha said, holding his hands to show how big it was.

"I don't think that rattle snakes can be that big," I said, licking my mint chocolate chip ice cream, "Heck, I don't think that rattle snakes like that live in Japan."

Yamaha shrugged, "Well, be happy that you weren't there to see it, heck, even I screamed like a baby girl."

I laughed, the image making me laugh, when Yamaha's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, before paling a bit, "Sorry, it's my sister; i really need to take this. Do you mind?"

I shook my head, "Go ahead." I said. He smiled, before walking off the speak with his sister is privacy.

I leaned back, closing my eyes, as I enjoyed the serenity of the place. I felt someone sit back down next to me, "Wow, that was fast, Yamaha-."

"Sorry, my dear. Wrong person."

My eyes flew open, as I watched with horror and fear.

Kyoya was sitting a bit to close next to me.

"K-K-Kyoya." I stuttered out, trying to get away. But, know it or not, the bench didn't have much room.

Kyoya sighed, looking over to a stand. I followed his glance and, surprise suprise, the host club was watching. I could feel a bit of anger boiling slowly, was he putting on a show for them.

"Miu," Kyoya said sternly, catching my attention, "We need to talk."

I tried to play at the emotionless card, but found it had as my knees began to shake, 'A-a-and w-what w-would t-t-t-that be?"

"I need to apologize for how I acted." Kyoya muttered, "It was entirely wrong of me to inflict pain on any lady, and for that, I'm sorry."

I nodded, trying not to snap right then and there, hiding it all with a smile, "D-D-D-Don't worry, it's f-fine."

Kyoya raised an eye brow, "Oh really?"

I could feel my heart rate increasing, as he leaned in closer, "K-K-Kyoya, t-to...t-to c-c-c-close."

He seemed to ignore me, before taking a small lick of my ice cream, "Mmmm, isn't to bad." He muttered, before leaning close, "Miu, please tell me, is something wrong?"

"I...ummm, I-I-I...Ah..." I stuttered, my face flushing red with embarrassment. I wasn't sure what to do. With the knowledge that Kyoya was simply using me for something more, I wasn't sure if he was someone to trust. But, at one point, I did consider him as a friend, heck, he was still my crush...

Wait, no, Yamaha's my crush...

But, then, why was I still feeling like this?

Right before I could say anything, someone behind him cleared his throat. Grey battled pale blue, Yamaha glaring down at him, "Ootori," he said, sounding a bit irritated, "If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"I have business." Kyoya stated.

Yamaha nodded, "And, if you don't mind, could you go back to your business?" Yamaha asked, trying to hide his venomous voice with a small smile, "I'm having some personal time with Miu here."

"Well, with you on your phone, I didn't think that you'd be spending time with her." Kyoya shot back. I stood up, backing away slowly from the two boys. I've been in fights before, I know when one was about to start.

"Well, Ootori, you really should respect other people, and bug out." Yamaha stated, pushing Kyoya back a bit.

"Well, I'm sorry that you decided to take someone like Miu to such a commoner's place," Kyoya said back, sounding as calm as ever, before pushing his glasses up, "Besides, how on earth do you expect to have some personal time with Miu at a mall?"

"I really wish that you wouldn't get into other people's business, Ootori," Yamaha hissed back, "I mean, what we have has nothing to do with you."

Kyoya smirked, "If I may ask, are you two dating?"

I could feel my face go red at the very thought, while Yamaha walked over to me, quickly holding me around my waist, before pressing his lips against mine.

I could feel my face going brighter, as Yamaha molded his lips against mine, pulling me as close as possible. I looked over to Kyoya, who looked like he would start fuming at any second. When Yamaha finally ended the short yet passionate kiss, he gave Kyoya a look, "What does it look like, Ootori?"

Kyoya looked down, his eyes hidden by the glare of the glasses, before sighing. He said something under his breath, possibly an apology, before pushing his glasses up, walking away.

Yamaha sighed, before looking over to me, "I'm sorry about that," He said, looking really embarrassed, "I wasn't thinking."

I shook my head, trying to hold in my inner fangirl, "I-I-It's f-fine." I stuttered out, before noticing the time, my eyes widening, "I'm sorry, but I really need to get home now."

Yamaha looked at the clock, before nodding, "Of course, I've had enough of your time." He then cleared his throat, once again holding out his arm, "If I may escort you?"

"You didn't need to ask." I said, before taking his arm.

* * *

On the ride back home, I couldn't help but think about what had happened.

What was the real reason he kissed me? Part of me was a bit cautious about this, I mean, when my other crush is Kyoya, I can't help but compare the two. But, I quickly dismissed that; what did Yamaha gain by using me? I mean,I'm not popular, not the head of my class, nor strong, and far from important in school. No, i felt like what we had, was real.

But, if that was true, why did I still have feelings for Kyoya?

Or, a more pressing question, why did everything feel fake?

I shook my had, leaning on Yamaha's shoulder, as I began to fall asleep. Everything could be feeling fake right now because of what Kyoya did, and I was sure of that.

...Or, was I?

* * *

 **Oh my god, I'm not use to writing all this lovey-dovey shit.**

 **I mean, if anyone's has read "Super smash bros unlimited", you'll know that I do action, not roses and love. But, this is fun, I guess; very new, but fun.**

 **Chapter question, who do you guys ship? I'd like to know what is more popular, KyoyaXMiu, (Insert your own ship name for them), or, YamahaXMiu, (Again, insert ship name). That way, because i have everything planned out, I'll know who's hearts willbe torn out, who will hate either boy character more, and because of my twists that am known as (Possibly) loved for; who will end up mind-fucked.**

 **Kyoya: Wat do you have planned?**

 **Me: I can't tell, but, I know that SOMEONE better make it up to Miu!**

 **Miu: *Crying in a corner***

 **Amy: Kyoya, you're an ass; and I sohlud know, I'm the queen of being an ass.**

 **Megan:...But your flat-**

 **Amy: shhhhhhhhh**

 **Me: Wait, how the hell did you guys get here?**

 **Violet: Asked Mewtwo to rip through the walls.**

 **Me: Oh...Figures.**

 **Amy:*looks over to Miu* I can't believe that she's based on you as well.**

 **Me: Miu is based off of one of my many different personalties. Miu is, obviously, my shy and quiet side.**

 **Violet: You know, after being stuck with Amy, I didn't think that you'd have a polite side, much less a shy side.**

 **Me: Yeh, but ,believe me, tha shy side comes with a price...**

 **That you guys might see some other time!**

 **Agauin, thank you guys for reading! Heck, you guys are the reason I write! Next chapter I'll be working on asap, so, hopefully, you guys won't have to wait for to long!**

 **Okay, done here, so**

 **Amy: LATER PEEPS!**

 **Me: Fuckin' shit...AMY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**...You know what? I'll have you guys request who will be in the starting authors note to greet you guys. I can be anyone you want, from anime to there voice actors (Cough cough, Todd, cough cough), and from humans to robots. Anyone, just ask.**

 **With that out of the way, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Music, food for the soul

(Third person's P.O.V)

 _September 3, 2015_

From a normal perspective, you'd think that Miu and Yamaha were dating. I mean, they were always with each other, during lunch, studying at study hall; they were near glued to the hip, in a way. With that said, you'd never know why they were friends.

That's what Kyoya was stuck on.

For two days now, three if you include right here and now, Kyoya's been trying to figure it all out. To him, they were so different, Yamaha being the popular guy, the class clown, the one who gets along with everyone; why would he decide to waste time with Miu?

Kyoya groaned, leaning back in his lunch chair. He had decided to sit on a different table, able to watch the host club and Yamaha and Miu. He glared at Yamaha, slowly losing control. He hated that guy.

The only problem was he didn't know why.

Well, he didn't have a single reason why.

From what he knew, the Ootori's and the Masamune always had issues. It had started with some sort of money issue, and from what he knew, there had been at least three assassinations, one from his family, and two from the Masamune's. But, it could also be because of the fact that he had the brown-haired boy had never gotten along. They have always had different, yet similar point of views on matters, especially when it came to there own life's.

Kyoya groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he leaned back. This seemed to be a bit to much, even for him.

"Hey, Kyoya, get over here!"

Kyoya groaned, looking over to Tamaki, "Not now. I have work to be done." He said.

Tamaki pouted, "Well, get your ass over here and do your work over here!"

Kyoya sighed, before walking over. Once he took a seat, Haruhi gave him a look, before going back to the conversation, "So, Tamaki senpai, what should today's cosplay be?"

Tamaki shrugged, but somehow, made it look a lot more elegant then a normal shrug, "I'm not entirely sure. I was thinking something along the lines of an animal, but I'm not sure what."

"I think that we should be mice," Honey said, as he shoveled cake into his face, "they're very cute!"

"I think not." Mori said, "Some girls get very squeamish about those."

"What do you think, Kyoya?" the twins asked, looking over to the cool grey eyed boy, only to find that he was lost in thought.

Haruhi nudged him, quickly bringing him out of his trance, "Hey, senpai, are you okay?"

Kyoya nodded, "I'm fine. Now, as for what animal..." He thought about it, thinking about what costumes were not used yet, but were in good shape, before he snapped his fingers, ""Cats?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, before hugging Haruhi close, "Of my, yes, thank you Kyoya, that would be great!" Tamaki nearly yelled, before squeezing Haruhi's cheeks, "Isn't this great, Haruhi? You'll be able to be daddy's cute little girl!"

"Go to hell, senpai." Haruhi muttered, but no one heard that, due to the fact that Tamaki was hugging her a bit to hard.

Haruhi noticed how Kyoya's glance seemed to be going from place to place, looking at a certain host club member, who was laughing as Yamaha told a joke. Haruhi smiled, prying Tamaki off of her, "Is something wrong, Kyoya senpai?"

Kyoya shook his head, "I'm fine, Haruhi."

Haruhi smirked, the want to make trouble at an all time high. Don't blame her, it wasn't everyday that one could make trouble to Kyoya Ootori, "You sure, Kyoya senpai? You seemed to be lost in thought, and possibly, something else..."

Kyoya's face shined with controlled anger, as he muttered, "Haruhi, I'd really appreciate it if you stayed out of my personal life."

Haruhi, never being on the receiving end of Kyoya's irritation before, drew back, nodding once, before going back to the conversation.

* * *

Miu found herself alone after the bell rang.

Yamaha had needed to leave right afterschool, something about a family problem.

Miu sighed, looking up at the clock, before getting up.

She wasn't sure if it was smart, but she was already half way to the host club.

She stood outside, not sure what to do. She had already missed yesterday, and she wasn't sure what to do now. But, before she could leave, the door opened, revealing Kyoya on the other side, his eyes wide with surprise, "Miu...Didn't expect you to show."

Miu's eyes widened, "H-h-h-hello, K-K-Kyoya s-senpai."

Kyoya's face then twisted into a smile, "Well, I hope you don't plan on standing out there all day, Miu; work needs to be done."

Miu nodded, trying to avoid eye contact, before walking in. She headed straight before the dressing room, trying to ignore all the odd looks, before walking in.

The moment she saw the costume, her face was a blushing mess. On the chair, a maid's dress, spread out for me. It was nothing special, just a simply puffy black dress with the white lace as a sort of apron. What rally got her was the dark green cat ears, the long dark green tail coming out of the bottom; heck, everything about the uniform was now screaming "Neko-maid".

Miu sighed, quickly pulling it on, before adjusting the cat ears, "This is humiliating." She muttered, before walking out. Sure enough, everyone else was with the Neko thing, with Kyoya, Mori, Hikaru and Karou in a suit, ears and tail, while me, Honey, Haruhi and...

Tamaki wore the maid outfit.

She nearly laughed at the sight of my cross-dressing cousin, but kept my mouth shut.

"Look who decided to show up," Haruhi said behind her, as she pulled at her deep red ears, "Honestly, when Aiko came in yesterday, she threw a tantrum when we said you weren't here."

Miu sighed, "Am I that popular?"

Before she could answer, a certain pair of twins came over, both leaning on Haruhi, "You will not believe how some people missed you so much." They said.

Haruhi sighed, "Do you have anything worth while to tell us?"

Hikaru then cleared his throat, "Tamaki said-."

"-That he wants to see you." Karou finished, the both of them nodding with devious smiles on there faces, before going away.

Miu nodded, walking over to her maid-Neko, cousin, Haruhi right behind her, "So, Tamaki, what can I help you with?"

Tamaki stopped flirting with the other girls for a moment, before smiling, handing her a familiar thin leather case, "I think you'll know what to do." Tamaki whispered, before going back to flirting with the other girls.

Miu's eyes widened, as she pulled the case close to herself, slowly walking back, until she found back brushing up against someone.

"Miu, we really need to stop meeting like this."

Miu nearly jumped, as two hands rested on her shoulders, slowly turning her around to make her face the owner of said hands, "I'm s-sorry, Kyoya." Miu said, backing away, as she pulled some blue hair out of her face.

Kyoya sighed, looking like he wanted to say something, before gesturing to the only unused table, "Can we have a quick talk?" Kyoya asked. I nodded shyly, allowing him to guide me over, sitting me down before sitting himself, "Now, would you like to tell me why you're so tense?"

"N-n-no r-reason." Miu lied, not wanting Kyoya to get into her head. Kyoya was getting more irritated by Miu's secrets with each passing second, when the lights began to dim, a single spotlight shining down on Tamaki.

All eyes were on the blond cross dresser, as he took a seat at the grand piano, a smile on his face, as he looked directly as Miu, "Now, lovely ladies; as you are all aware of, Ryu has come back to our host club!" Many people cheered my name, a certain Aiko being the loudest, before Tamaki spoke up, "Now, with that said, Ryu would like to perform a duet with me."

Miu gulped, looking over to Kyoya as if asking for help, before walking up next top Tamaki. Mori quickly set up a soft chair and a music stand, despite the fact that she had nothing to play. None the less, she sat down, taking out her flute rather quickly, before looking over to Tamaki with a "What-now?" look.

Tamaki smiled, playing a few notes, before looking over to me. Knowing what he meant, Miu nodded, before the two began to play.

Tamaki, having the huge piano, took on the melody, the soft yet firm music flowing through out the room. The notes seemed to meld in with each other, making many ladies swoon, waving with the beat.

Heck, some of them popped out glow sticks.

But, the crowd only got louder, when Miu began to play. With Tamaki alone, he sounded big, strong, the leader. But, with Miu playing Harmony, the tune bent into a softer, more gentle tune. Instead of feeling heavy, the flute helped to make the song comferting, almost like a sort of misuc box, one used to put children to sleep.

The other hosts watched with great interest, even the twins had stopped harassing Haruhi, as everyone seemed bent towards the two.

Kyoya, for once since the sleepover, felt relaxed. It felt like he was back in the garden, laying back on the bench, listening to the soft tune.

But, all to quickly, Tamaki stopped, making Miu do the same. Tamaki got up, "Now, my cousin would like to play a personally number, one written by him and some of his friends." Just like that, Tamaki opened the door, causing a few of Miu's song birds to fly in.

Miu tried to get over her surprise, shock and confusion, when Pina and the other three birds landed on her shoulders, giving her a bit of confidence, as Tamaki left her the stage.

Miu thought over what she could do, giving her song birds a knowing look, before she once again raised her flute.

Kyoya's head raised from his clipboard, as the familiar tune reached his ears. He looked up, and sure enough, Miu was playing the same tune as she had for him in the gardens.

A lot of muttering came from the crowd, as if not believing that Ryu somehow had gotten control of four birds, and even trained them to sing along with him. But, soon enough, the crowd seemed to be bending to the tune.

Honey had to shake his head multiple times, trying not to fall asleep. It was hard, with the flute being so gentle, so calm, it was hard to stay awake.

Mori watched as Honey kept falling asleep, only to wake up again. A soft smile crawled across his face, as he continued to watch.

The twins found themselves sitting down next to Haruhi, the three of them swaying together, as they allowed the music to take over.

Tamaki smiled in the background, happy that he had finally shown the host club the Miu that she tried to hide so much. He smiled with happiness, he had finally gotten Miu to open up. But, even if her bird cage was opened even slightly, he had given her a chance to be free.

Kyoya looked down at his clipboard, only now noticing that he had written a number of things that made no sense, along with many scribbles. He sighed, not sure if he should be irritated or simply enjoy the music. Deciding that he shouldn't cause a scene, he simply reclined in the chair, writing down some accounting problems that he'd need to deal with; but not now. Now, he'd relax.

Once it was all over, the crowd cheered, while the lights went bac to normal. Miu's face had a build-up of red, as she bowed, "T-t-thank y-you, ladies." She whispered, making a bunch of girls swoon quickly, before she got off the stage.

Miu walked over to an un-used table, cleaning out her flute, when two arms wrapped around her tightly from behind, squeezing the air out of her, "That was amazing, Ryu-Kun!" Aiko said.

"T-thank you." Miu stuttered out, her irritation for the blond growing, yet she held herself back. If Aiko was to suspect that Ryu was anything close to Miu, no one would be able to hold back her rage. It could also end with Aiko revealing her secret, which would then lead to a lot of questioning, fighting, and no doubt an angry Kyoya.

Aiko let go, as her smile grew bigger, "Listen, my parents are going to be leaving tomorrow, so, if you want; would you like to come over and hang out at my house?"

I instantly shook my head, "-s-sorry, but I n-need t-to...to g-get my h-homework d-d-d-done."

Aiko looked a bit sad, before she brightened up again, "It's okay, really! You know, I have a very smart bro-."

Before Miu could say anything more, someone cleared there throat from behind me. I turned around, watching as Tamaki walked over. He held a pretty-boy smile, holding a white rose out to Aiko, "Hello, my lovely lady, can I be of any help?"

Aiko seemed like she was ready to fume, "Can you help me get Ryu-Kun to agree to come over to my house tomorrow?"

Tamaki picked up on Miu's distress, before looking over to Aiko, "Well, Ryu might not be able to go with you; but, if you like, you can have another host instead."

Aiko shook her head, "No! I want Ryu-Kun!" She said childishly.

"I-I-I'm sorry, A-Aiko, b-but I'm n-not a-a-able to-." Miu tried to cut-in, only to have Aiko threw a fit.

"I WANT MY RYU-KUN!" Aiko yelled, holding on to Miu, her arms around Miu's neck, "I WANT, I WANT, I WANT!"

Tamaki, not sure how to say no to a whining little girl, found his eyes widening, "Now now, my lady, I'm sure that we can-."

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE, I WANT RYU-KUN!" Aiko shouted.

With Tamaki unsure of what to do, he looked around the room for help. Just when he thought all hope was lost, Kyoya walked by, that charming yet fake smile on his face, "If I may ask, what may the problem be?"

Aiko huffed, yet her eyes were filled with uncertainty. Miu could relate to the fear that Aiko probably felt, "Well...I want Ryu-Kun to come over to my house, but he keeps saying no!"

Kyoya's smile widened, but Miu could tell that he was going to snap at any second, "Well, madam...Ryu won't be available."

Aiko frowned, looking like she wanted to fight back, but instead agreed when Kyoya's smile died down, "Okay." She said simply, before smiling again, "Oh well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye, Ryu-Kun!" She said, before leaving.

Miu breathed in a relieved sigh, before smiling timidly up at Kyoya, "Thank you, Kyoya senpai."

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up, "Think nothing of it." He said, about to go on about how this favor would cost her, when Miu lightly wrapped her arms around Kyoya.

Miu could feel her face warming, up, as she unintentionally pressed her face against Kyoya's lean stomach, "I-I...I mean i-it, t-thank y-y-you."

Kyoya, stunned, decided to return the embrace, before peeling away from her, pushing his glasses back up, "Now, if you don't mind, I have things that must be done." He said sternly, before looking around, "It looks like most of the guests are cleared out now, so, I'd advise that you change out."

Miu nodded, walking off, while Kyoya tried to control his heartbeat. He hadn't felt like this since the time that he had slept over Miu's house, and even then, his face had not threatened to brighten.

Kyoya growled, his irritation growing, as this unfamiliar feeling began to bloom in him.

What was this feeling?

* * *

 **And so, the weird love story goes on! I mean, I know that this isn't that good...**

 **...But it's better the Twilight!**

 **Tamaki: *Reading through the reviews* Hey, Kyoya, why does WhiteFireFox call you "Kyoto"?**

 **Kyoya: *Shrugs* I don't know, but it is a pretty annoying nickname.**

 **Miu:...I thought that it was kinda cute...**

 **Me: Kyoya got a pet name!**

 **Kyoya: *Magically turns into Sebastian* I'll kill you for that...**

 **Me: (0_0) Well, Sebby/Kyoya's about to kill me, so, thanks you guys for reading, please leave a review, and, well,bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nekazawa: Hello...**

 **Tamaki: *Runs away screaming like a girl***

 **Haruhi: I think it's only now that Tamaki senpai notices he forgot to tie his belt.**

 **Amy: Pfffffff, who wears heart boxers anymore?**

 **Kyoya: *Backing away slowly***

 **Me:...Well, I should add this to the list of weird yet funny moments...**

 **Well, guys, chapter 15 is now upon us! So, I was charting out the story, as any other crazy insane writer such as myself would do, and it is only now I realize; this story will be a hell of a lot shorter the SSBU. I mean, It's "I don't think that this story will get anywhere near 25" short.**

 **So, you guys won't have to read to much!**

 **Amy: Stop wasting time!**

 **Me: Alright, alright. Anyway, chapter 15! ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Breaking point

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _September 4, 2015_

After yesterday, the mood of the school seemed to be worse. I walked into class, looking around for Yamaha, only to find him sitting on his desk, working on a paper. I was about to walk over, when I noticed how his eyes seemed to be narrowed in thought, as he continued to write things down.

I walked over, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Yamaha," I said, about to ask if he was okay, only to feel him jump up, quickly flipping the paper over.

"Miu!" He said, sounding slightly angered, before his eyes softened, "Sorry, I didn't know you were there. You scared me."

I looked down, "I'm sorry."

Yamaha sighed, before pulling me on his lap, "Don't worry, it's fine."

I nodded, before asking, "If I may ask, what was that paper about?"

Yamaha looked it over as if it were a poisoned piece of paper, before handing it to me, "You can read it, but I'd pefer that you didn't."

I took the paper, reading it in my head:

 _Dear princess dork,_

 _Well, Ihave a lot of shit to say to you, but, I'd like to ask, why are you still here?_

 _I mean, it should be pretty clear to you by now; no one here likes nor cares for you._

 _I mean, really, Miu dear, you have no meaning here._

 _No one likes you, no one cares for you, no one could care less if you dropped dead._

 _Or, no, I take it back; we'd all love it if you died. So, please, go ahead and kill yourself. At the very least, don't waste your time here._

 _~A_

I dropped the paper, a single tear drop on the folder paper, "Oh."

Yamaha sighed, "I found this on your desk, left behind by a certain blond girl."

I nodded, "Oh." I said again, not sure what else I could say anymore.

Yamaha took the paper, crumpling it up, before throwing it into the trash can, "Don't mind her." He said, before pulling me close, "She just can't see that you're more smart, pretty and kind."

I nodded, whispering a thank you, before the bell rang.

As soon as Isat down, Hikaru passed my desk, both hands in his pockets. But, just as he passed by, a crumpled piece of paper fell out of his pocket. I grabbed it, about to give it back, only to find Hikaru's golden eyes on mine, looking like he wanted to say something, but couldn't, before he walked away.

Confused, I opened up the paper:

 _Miu,_

 _If you don't mind, I have issues to discuss with you._

 _There is no host club today, so, if you can, please come right outside after school._

 _I'll be waiting for you,_

 _~K O_

I was slightly confused, giving Hikaru a questioning glance, before Haruhi tilted her head to the side, "Is something wrong, Miu?"

I shook my head, "Not really." I said, earning a rather questioning glance, before shaking her head.

As always, I tuned out of the lesson, already understanding th material. I guess that could be one of the reasons I was different, I was a bit to ahead of my class.

But, not matter how many times I went over math formulas, my mind kept going back to the two major boys in my life at the moment. I couldn't help but measure the pros and cons of the two.

Yamaha was an all-around great guy. He was funny, popular, and good looking. He was, in a way, anyone's dream guy. But, Yamaha wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, or something like that.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was a sort of cool yet nerdy guy. He was smart, pretending to be an easy going person, and was great friends with my cousin. But, as nearly perfect as the guy was, he easily sent shivers down my spine.

I quickly threw the thought away, how could I even think about Kyoya!? I mean, Kyoya can barely stand me, from what I know; and besides, this was KYOYA OOTORI, on of the sons of the family's higher ups. If I tried anything, Kyoya would surely put me in prision or something.

Yamaha, on the other hand, seemed so easy to be around. He seemed to easily calm her down, loosen up, laugh; three things that come hard to me.

While I was lost in thought, I didn't notice the teacher leave, but, I soon did when a familiar blond came into view, "How are you doing on this fine morning, Azukna?"

"Fantastic." I replied, before bringing out a japanese textbook. It wasn't like I really needed to read over the material, but I didn't want to talk to Aiko right now. She'd already harassed me with the note, that was enough.

But, Aiko seemed to have other thoughts, as she pushed my book down, "That's very rude, Miu darling." Aiko said, blowing her hair out of her face, "Do I need to beat some logic into you?"

I looked around for Yamaha, only to find that he was gone, "Oh, looking for Yamaha?" Aiko asked, her smile getting bigger, before grabbing my collar, "Poor you, I guess you didn't notice Yamaha leaving with the teacher." She then pushed me back, my head slamming against the back of the seat, "Now, what will I do to you; little Miu?"

I whimpered, not sure what to do or say, when Haruhi stood, "That's enough, Aiko! Don't you see what you're doing to the poor girl?"

Aiko nodded, the evil smile still on her face, "I see the pain I give; and I enjoy it."

Before Haruhi could explode, Hikaru and Karou stood up, leaning on each other, "Quit it, Aiko." They said, there combined voices sounding a lot more mad and furious then normal.

Aiko grined, "Well well well, the twins speak up. How interesting. Now, why should I care about what you people think?"

Hikaru, looking a lot madder the Karou ever could, was instantly in Aiko's face, who seemed a bit annoyed rather then afraid, "Why do you insist of bullying Miu? You only look stupid rather then popular, and it only makes it-."

"I really don't care." Aiko cut in, before pushing Hikaru back, "And besides, what are you gonna do about it? I mean, you already, like, can't do much." She then got up, a wide grin on her face, before she slapped Hikaru across the face, her nails leaving a mark, "Oh, that's right, you can't hit a girl. Not that it matters, you're nothing without your twin."

"Hikaru!" Karou yelled, coming over to help Hikaru up, before glaring at Aiko.

"Aiko. that is way to far!" Haruhi said, her fist at her side, "Leave us all alone!"

Aiko only grinned, before wraping an arm around me, pulling me into a sort of head lock, "And why should I? Where is the fun in that?" She then looked dow at me, "Don't you love how helpless you feel right now? Even with these so called friends, you still aren't anything. You mean nothing. You always have been, and always will be, utterly useless."

"Shut up!" Haruhi yelled. Aiko raised an eyebrow, a bunch of her friends ready to take Haruhi down...

When the door opened back up. Aiko smiled, giving me one last slap to the back of my head, before going back to her seat; just as the teacher and Yamaha came back inside.

I sighed, looking over to Haruhi and the twins, "You didn't need to get into that."

"Well, we wouldn't let you get hurt," Hikaru said, rubbing the small cut on the side of his face.

Karou nodded, 'Besides, she messes with one of us, she's messing with all of us."

I nodded, until I syped on the cut Hikaru got, "Still...You should just let her hurt me."

"And why on earth would we do that?" Haruhi asked, before returning the glare she got from Aiko.

I shook my head, "You guys don't get it; I don't mind if I get hurt. But, if I'm the reason she hurts you guys; that's only more pain on me."

Hikaru looked like he was about to blow up, "So, you want us to allow you to get hurt!?" He hissed.

"Hikaru!" The teacher yelled, "No raising your voice in my class!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ota sensei." Hikaru muttered, giving me a sad yet irritated look, before allowing class to go on.

I sighed, looking up at the clock. only a few more hours till 't be to bad.

Right?

* * *

Right after the lunch bell rings, I got up, ready to head out, when Yamaha grabbed my hand.

"So, the others told me what Aiko did to you," He said, a sad look in his eyes,"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Miu."

I smiled, "It's okay." I muttered, before pulling out the note to read again.

Yamaha took notice of the paper, "What is that?"

"It's a sort of letter," I said, noticing how Yamaha was reading it with me, "Someone wants to meet me, but, instead of a name, I got a K and an O. Do you have any idea who that could be?"

Yamaha's eyes narrowed at the two letters, "I know exactly who that is, Miu." He said, spitting out the words as if it was venom, "And, if I have a say, I'd rather you not go to meet with him."

I shook my head, walking out the door; a slightly angered Yamaha behind me, "I can't do that. This person went through the trouble of trying to get this note to me, so, as a sign of respect, it is only fair that I return the favor."

Yamaha shook his head, seeming to get more and more angry with each step taken to the enterance, "Miu, I mean this for your own good; I don't want you seeing-."

"Me?"

I looked up, they grey eyes only now acting as the last puzzle piece, as the two letters finally made sense, "H-hi."

"Hello, Miu." Kyoya greeted, before glaring at Yamaha, "Masamune, don't you know that it is rude to try and kep a lady all to yourself?"

Yamaha scoffed, pushing me behind him, "Don't even play at that card, Ootori; I know that all you want to do is use Miu!" At those words, I frowned, while looking at th ground. In a way, I wanted to kick Yamaha where the sun didn't shine; he'd re-opened painful scars.

Kyoya growled lightly, "And you're doing any better? Please, Masamune, I know that you just want little Miu for yourself." He said, a smirk on his face, as he pushed his glasses up, "I mean, if I know anything about a Masamune; it is the fact that they don't like to share."

"Oh, like you Ootori's are any better!" Yamaha yelled back. I winced, tears pricking my eyes, as I began to back away from them slowly. I hate it when two people close to me fight. I remember back when Ameko and Naomi use to fight. I remember crying, every time.

"Oh please, you make me sound like a saint." Kyoya said, on hand in his pocket, while the other one played with a pen, "But; compared to someone like you, a saint is the lowest class of what I can be."

I could see Yamaha's fist shaking, and like that, I turned around and ran. I ignored them when they called out my name, running all the way home. It was only when I stopped did I notice that I had been crying, my dress muddy on the bottom, my hair a mess from the sudden run.

I ignored it all, before walking into the house, quickly running up the stairs. I could hear the twins walk in, before I ran into someone.

"Hey!" Aunty Mesmerelda shouted, glaring down on me, "Watch it!"

"I-I'm sorry, miss." I said, trying to get around, only to be cornered in, a smile on the older ladies face.

"So, what is worthless, stupid, waste-o-space Miu doing here?" She taunted, her eyes narrowing, as she went on, "I mean, you're not needed here."

"I was j-just coming back f-f-from school." I said.

She wagged her finger, "Is that sass, I detect?" She asked, her nail cutting into her arm, as she grabbed my arm, "You should know better then to treat me like that, young lady."

I triedto get out of her grasp, but it was to much, as blood began to pool out from my arm, "L-let go." I whimpered out.

he shook her head, "Nope." She said simply, before digging her nails in more, "I want you in pain, if you don't mind. After all, no one cares. Face it, Miu, I'm holding all the cards; you have nothing you can use."

It was then, Isnapped. All my years of politeness, calmness, and sanity left like the blood through my arm. I began to laugh, a nice soft one, not at all like the loud crazy ones, but just as scary, "Oh, so you think I have nothing, do you?" I asked quietly, before looking up into her eyes, "I know about you and my father."

Her eyes widened, before returning to her cold stare, "Oh really? Well, it doesn't matter; no one will ever listen to you."

I smiled back, "You're right, no one listens to little Miu." I said, before snapping my fingers. From the shadows of the hallway, two identical figures appered, both with bank faces, one holding a recorder. Aunty looked at the twins in horror, before Miu laughed again, "I'm sure that someone'll listen to them." I said.

"I hope you realize that cheating, esspecially something this big and in th royal family, can result in exicution." Shiro said, pocketing the recorder, "Not to mention, child abuse will add up to at least prision time."

"We really don't like you hatng on our little sister," Kido said, her hands clutched into fists, "In fact, neither does your son, Hirano."

"So, what will you do now?" I asked, feeling a grin spread across my face, "Your move."

She growled, letting go on my arm, "This isn't over." She hissed, before fleeing.

"She'll probably go to father's room." Kido said, before they both took me to my room. Not to long after, I was laying on my bed, arm cleaned and bandaged, as I stared at the cieling.

This was the first time I had snapped like that.

But, with my confidence high gone, I could feel tears weld up, from everything that had happened today.

When will it all end?

* * *

 **Poor Miu, am I right guys?**

 **Anyway, you guys are lucky! Two chapters in a single day! WOOOOOW!**

 **As awlways, please leave a review, and I'll see you till next time. Bye~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

 **So, remember last chapter? Yeah, that's not even the worse of it. Shit is gonna get even crappier for the poor kid. But, with that said, this story is almost over!**

 **So, yeah.**

 **With that said, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Burned loyalty

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _September 7, 2015_

After "Explosion of trapped emotion" episode, even with two days of the weekend spent being alone, I felt a lot weaker, much more tired.

Once I sat down, or no, once my knees gave out, making me land in my chair, I looked around.

Haruhi and the twins were talking story, not noticing that I had walked in, rather sit next to them. I couldn't blame them, I blended in well; I'm nothing special.

I looked over to Aiko who was, as always in the morning, surrounded by her friends. I sighed, wondering what it felt like. To hang out and relax with peers, tell sick yet funny jokes, while teasing others.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when the door opened. I was ready for the teacher to walk in, only to watch Kyoya walk in, hands in his pockets, as his eyes held a sense of importance and royalty, "If I may, Ota sensei, I'd like to pull a student out of class, only for a bit." He required, looking over everyone, stopping at me for a few seconds to many, before going on, "Or no, rather, they can tay in here; I just require a talk."

Ota sensei nodded, "Class hasn't begun yet. Yoo may, Ootori Kyoya."

"Arigatoo." He said, before walking in. I quickly pulled out a textbook, reading it over, before Kyoya stopped at my desk, "Is something wrong, Miu?"

"O-of coruse n-n-not." I stuttered out.

Kyoya raised an eye brow, amused, "Then, if I may ask, why are you reading your Geometry book upside down?"

I could feel my cheeks redden, as I fumbled around for an answer. But, I didn't get to say much, when Yamaha walked over, standing between me and Kyoya, "What are you here for, Ootori?"

Kyoya smiled, yet, the fire in his eyes never died down, "I'm speaking with Miu." He said simply.

Yamaha looked like he was about to break, when the teacher got up, "Masamune Yamaha, Ootori Kyoya is speaking with Azukna Miu! Now, leave them at once!"

"Yes, Ota sensei." Yamaha said, glaring at Kyoya, before walking over to his desk.

Kyoya sighed, before looking back at me, "I'd like to ask if you are free after the host club today."

I nodded, trying to keep my blushing down, "Y-yes, I a-am."

Kyoya nodded, "I'd like to meet you in the flower gardens, right behind the school, after the host club, we need to have a proper talk." He said, making sure to make the two last words loud, "Is that alright?"

I nodded, when really, I just wanted my heart to stop trying to break out of my chest, "O-o-okay." I said.

Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up, "Good. Now, I'll see you later on." He said, before walking out.

I leaned back, rapidly trying to regain my senses, when I felt someone standing over me, "I don't like it when he talks to you." Yamaha said, "Heck, I don't like it when anyone of those host members talk to you."

"I-I'm fine." I said, clearly lying, since my heart and stuttering hadn't gone down yet.

Yamaha sighed, "I just don't like them. They're club uses young girls to 'host', only to gain more money. I don't want them doing that to you."

I nodded, a sickly feeling in my stomach forming, what if Kyoya was already doing that? "It's a-alright."

Yamaha sighed, before pressing his lips against my forehead, "Whatever. You're mine, and no one elses. Never forget that." He said, before going back to his seat.

I was a bit taken aback by what he said, as I melted into my chair. We weren't dating or nothing, but Yamaha sure did seem to treat it that way. I won't deny it, he was a great guy, but was he really my type? I shook my head, I wasn't ready for dating yet. I was still caught between two different guys; I couldn't decide just yet.

I clutchd my head, why were emotions so hard?

I couldn't help but wonder more on that, ignoring the fact that class had started. Why couldn't love be something as easy as math? I could calculate the best boy, who has what I need, what I want; who could deal with me, love me even...

"...Azukna, pay atteintion!"

I snapped out of my dazed state, "Hai, Ota sensei!" I squeaked, earning a cruel laugh from Aiko and her friends, before the teacher went on.

I sighed, if this all highschool really was?

* * *

Afterschool, I found myself on the arms of a different host club memeber, Mori holding me over his shoulder, while Honey walked in front, laughing with Usa-Chan.

I could see Hikaru and Karou behind him, "You know, you don't weight much, but you're much to bony for use to drag to the host club everyday." They said, leaning on Haruhi as they walked, who was stuck between them, "Besides, Mori doesn't mind lugging you around, you're basically a bag of bones and skin!"

I sighed, the comment hurting, yet, it didn't matter much. I've been called worse. But, knowing them, they were probably trying to get me to be "loose" again, after witnessing Aiko at her worse.

I shuddered, pushing the memory aside.

Mori put me sdown, before opening the doors of the host club. Inside, fire seemed to be painted on the walls, along with multiple colorful buildings.

Tamaki walked past us, followed by Kyoya, who seemed to be going over something to do with the club, "Alright, everyone, get into costume!" Tamaki said, before continuing to walk off, seeming to ignore Kyoya, the shadow king giving up before he went into the dressing room.

Haruhi sighed, "Why does all of this look really familiar?" She asked aloud, before walking into the girls dressing room, me right behind her.

I sighed, looking down at the costume.

It seemed to be mocking me, the silver breast plate and matching silver skirt, with a long red wig laying next to it.

Isighed, putting it on, while wondering,

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

I walked out before anyone else did, trying to pull down the skirt as much as possible.

"Hey, Miu, what do you think of my...Wow." Haruhi said behind me.

I turned around, seeing that she had a blue skirt and a blue and white button-up shirt, "You make a greay Lucy, Haruhi." I said, blushing as Haruhi continued to stare.

"Why...Why are you Erza?" Haruhi asked.

I shrgged, once again pulling down the skirt, "I don't know, but, it really isn't as very easy to move around in."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki said, the rest of his costume taken away by his light red spiky hair, "You make a great Erza; whoever she is."

Haruhi looked like she was trying not to laugh, "You make a great Natsu, Tamaki senpai."

I could hear Kyoya sigh, as the door closed behind him. I turned around, about to be formal and acknowledge him, but my words stopped in my throat.

Kyoya stood there, in long black jeans, his hair spiking up, and glasses gone. But, the last nail in the coffin, was his shirt.

Or, rather, lack of.

Notcing that Kyoyawas coming over, I quickly turned away, while I heard the twins whistle, "Yes you, Kyoya!"

They were dressed as one of Lucy's spirits, the twin gemini's. Kyoya sighed, "It wasn't my idea to walk around without a shirt today." He said, annoyed, before walking over to his usual table, trying not to look to embarassed, before sitting down.

Honey laughed, wearing a cute small backpack, his skin seeming to be colored a light blue, cat ears and tail on him, "We have a pretty good costume, don't we, Takashi?"

"Mmmm." Takashi replied, pulling at the bottom of his Gildart costume, his fire red wig a bit crooked.

I smiled, before holding the huge fake sword over my shoulder, "I guess we let the guests in now?"

Tamaki nodded, before pointing to the door, "Alright team, now, BRING IN THE LADIES!"

I looked over to Haruhi, who looked like she was ready to make a comment, when the twins opened the doors, the girls flooding in.

I could feel many gazes locking onto my form, making me want nothing more then a dark corner to hide in, when Snow and Mari walked over ot me, "Wow, Ryu..." They both said, mouth's open in shock.

I could feel a light blush coming across my face, before I bowed, "M-my ladies, h-h-how c-can I b-be of service?"

There confused expression soon turning into that fangirl look I knew to well,and befor I knew it, they had dragged me over to a table.

"So, how w-was your d-d-day?" I asked, pouring out tea for them.

"It was, like, so boring!" Snow said, "I man, I almost fell asleep in science!"

"Yeah, totally." Mari agreed.

As normal, I only listened, saying a few comments here and there, before a certain blond walked in, "RYUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUN!"

I turned around, seeing that my costume didn't faze nor confuse Aiko, as she walked over, a big smile on her face. I got up, pulling out a chair for her, "Good e-e-evening, m-miss.'

Aiko slapped my hand playfully, "Oh, don't be so polite! It's only little ole' me!" he said, before her eyes narrowed a bit, a tiny bit of...Lust? "But, I do find your stuttering very sexy."

I gulped, her words making my skin crawl, before Mari looked over to the corner table, "Hey, look over there; is that Kyoya?"

I turned my gaze to look over my shoulder, seeing that many other girls were doing the same. But, who wouldn't want to see the shadow king, without a shirt...

I shook my head, turning back to the others, "Yes, that is Kyoya."

Snow nodded, "He looks hot in that Grey cosplay."

As if he could har us, his fingers stopped typing, looking up at us. Hiseyes locked with my for a second, before I looked down, "I g-g-guess h-he d-d-does." I stuttered out.

Aiko screamed girlishly, "Oh, little Ryu likes Kyoya without a shirt, doesn't he?" She teased, her fingers trailing up my hand, "Is Ryu-Kun gay for yoya senpai?"

I shook my head, ready to snap that I wasn't the gay one, not to mention that she was as straight as a cirle, before shaking my head, "N-no."

Aiko looked lik she was gonna tease me more, before leaning back in her chair, "If you say so." She said, a smirk on her face, "Why don't you turn around and say it to his face?"

It was only now that I noted the shadow over me, before two icy hands landed on my shoulders, "Good evening, ladies~"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "H-h-hello, K-K-K-Kyo-oya."

Aiko looked like she was gonna die of the internal nose bleed, before Kyoya took the last of the five seats, "So, how are you ladies?"

They instantly went back into the talkitive manner, enjoying the fact that they had not one, but TWO hosts, while I continued to stare at my empty tea cup.

I felt Kyoya's hand, holding mine under the tabe. I froze when they connected, amazed that it was a bit warm, before Kyoya gave a light squeeze, "Now, if you'll xcuse me, I have other things that must be done." He said getting up, before looking back at u over his shoulder, "By the way, in two weeks, we'll be having a party in the ballroom. We do hope that you'll be able to make it."

Aiko sighed, as Kyoya walked away, "What a dream boat," She said, before looking back over to me, "But not as sexy as my Ryu-Kun!"

They then began to fight over me, before the three left.

I sighed, feeling my chest frinally let in breath, as the host club began to close. As quickly as possible, I changed out, quickly walking out of the room before anyone could say anything.

As I walked down the stairs, I stopped the replays in my mind. He was porbably just trying to get me to open up, spill my secrets only for him to use them against me in blackmail.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, as the smell of roses invaded my nose. I looked up, finding the maze-like garden. I walked in, back tracking I don't know how many times, until I found the table that Kyoya spoke of.

But, a different person was sitting there,waiting.

"Oh, hello Yamaha." I said politely.

Yamaha nodded, smiling as he got up, "How you doing?" He asked, holding me in his arms.

"Alright." I replied, returning the hug. The bushes moved with the light breeze, such a delicate thing able to move the wall of leafs and roses.

Yamaha then pulled back, "Why are you here?"

"I was going to talk with Kyoya." I said.

At the name, Yamaha's eyes narrowed, before he held me against his chest, "I believe that I've told you that I don't like you hanging around that host club." He spat out, irritated, "Esspecially not the Ootori."

I was ready to tell him that it was only buisness, when Yamaha lightly bit my ear, "You're mine and mine aone."

I found myself blushing at his words, only to have a shock rush through me.

Why did this feel wrong?

I tried to pull away, only to have him hold me tighter, "Y-you're holding m-m-me to tight."

Yamaha grwled lightly, going from sft to possesive, "You ARE mine."

Ifinally pushed himback, his face a sort of mix between mad and hurt, before sighing, "I tried to be easy with you." He muttered, before turning around, "Take her!"

Just like that, a group of girls seemed to form out of the bushes. I backed up, only to be pushed into the center by a certain blond. Aiko looked up at Yamaha, "Well played."

Yamaha nodded, "What canI say? Using girls is my game."

I was still trying to accet what had happened, my eyes drifting from Yamaha to Aiko, when I noticed it.

They both had the same pale blue eyes.

Aiko laughed, "Looks like te poor kidhad a heart attack."

Yamaha smiled as well, before looking back at me, "Here I am, thikning that she'd figure it all out; such a shame, Miu, I thought that you were the head of the class."

Aiko leaned on Yamaha, being only a bit shorter then her twin,. They laughed in unison, "I guess you really are that pathetic." They said together.

Before I could question them, scream at Yamaha, maybe even spit on Aiko, a kick from the back made me fall over, landing on my face. Something connected with the back of my head, a painful scream leaving my mouth. The sound seemed to be music to the Masamune twins, as they laughed, watching as if I was the grand show.

When they stopped, I could feel the wind blowing through the cuts in my dress, my limbs either numb or burning with pain.

Yamaha's head flicked upwards, hearing something I couldn't anymore. He said something, but the only thing I could hear was the constant ringing in my ears. Aiko nodded, shouting something, before I felt hands tugging at my arms and legs, pulling me away.

I remember them leaving me at the door of the host club, the halls empty, only filled with the constant chatter on te other girls.

I'm sure they said something to me, before dropping me on the cold ground, the collision proving to be to much for me, as I blacked out the second the back of my head connected with the floor.

* * *

"Miu!"

"Oh God, the hell happened?"

"Is Miu-Chan okay?"

"Crap, Miu! Say something!"

"Back up, I think she's waking up!"

My eyes flew open, the light blinding me, asI tried tyo sit up; only to have a pair of hands push me back down, "No." I heard Mori say, but his voice sounded a lot more fuzzy, more softthen stoic.

I let him push me back down, as my eyes finally adjusted to the six host emembers leaned over me. Tamaki' eyes widened, before he picked me up, which isn't a veyr hard thing to do, with the fact that I was still under 90 pounds, 'OHMYGOD,MIU,AREYOUOKAYWEFOUNDYOUOUTSIDEBLEEDINGAND-."

"Tamaki senpai, you're gonna hurt her more!" Haruhi shouted, before Tamaki put me back down on Honey's nap bed. Haruhi smiled at me, "Glad to see that you're okay!"

"We thought that you died!" The twins shouted.

Before they could go on about how they thought I was a zombie, Honey jumped on me, his arms around my neck as he cried, "We thought that we had died, Miu-chan! Right, Takashi?"

"Mmmm." Mori said, his eyes holding concern.

I foced myself up, before Tamaki calmed down,"What happened, Miu?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

I could feel the tears coming back, "I-it...I-it w-w-w-as A-..." I simply shook my head.

Tamaki sighed, before picking me up again, giving Honry tim to get off first, "I'll take her home." He said, " don't want her getting more hurt then she needs to be."

Haruhi looked like she was ready to fight back, before her expression settled, "Alright."

The twins nodded in agreement, while Tamaki carried me out.

"Miu-chan won't die, right, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, holding Usa-chan close.

I could see Tamaki smile, "Of coruse not, I'll make sure of it; I promise."

And, as if time flew faster when my eyes were closed, I found myself in Tamaki's limo, speeding to my house.

Tamaki sat in silence next to me, looking me over, "We'll talk about what happened when we get to your house." He said, making himsef sound formal and done, before going back to the silence.

Tamaki helped me out of the car when we stopped, knocking on the door.

Kido opened the door, glaring at Tamaki, "Why the hell are you-?" She asked, before lookong down at me, her eyes wideneing, before she (More or less) carried us both in "SHIRO, HIRANO, MIU's ROOM!" She shouted, taking the both of us to said room, finding Shiro and Hirano already there.

Hirano's eyes widened, "What happened?"

Kido glared at our cousin, "I don't know; I just found the blond rat holding her!" She shouted, Shiro taking Me away and onto the bed, before grabbing Tamaki's collar, "What the hell did you do?"

Tamaki held both arms up, the sheer terror of an angry Kido making himclose to shiting his pants, "I don't know, honest!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Hirano said, as he and Shiro began to clean my cuts, "Whoever or whatever did this was ruthless; I could really use more help!"

Kido and Tamaki joind in, only to have Tamaki back away at the sight of my blood.

Kido smirked, "Such a baby." She muttered, before wrapping the bandages around my sides, "And done."

Hirano nodded, cleaning up,before Shiro sat down next to me, pulling me onto his lap, "When I find who did this..." Shiro muttered, his tone making me jump.

Never in my life have I heard Shiro mad. Sure, when I was younger, the twins would fight, but it was always Kido being annoyed with Shiro. Passive happy Shiro.

I looked around the room, Kido leaning on the door, with Tamaki at myside. "I-i-if y-y-uo...If y-you can, m-ay...May I s-speak with T-Tamaki?" I asked.

Kido nodded, as Shiro handed me over to the blond, "Only because you asked." Kido muttered, shooting Tamaki a look, before leaving with Shiro.

Tamaki eld me close, "So, what happened?"

In my stuttering mess, Imanaged to spill what had happened, Tamaki's eyes getting wider and wider with each passing second. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Tamaki." I muttered, my breathing finally returning to normal.

"Do not speak like that, Iwill not allow you to kill yourself, Miu." Tamaki said sharply, "Nor will the people who care for you."

"Like who?" Iwhisered out.

I heard Tamaki sigh, "Well,I know for a fact that Ameko cares, the twins love you, and I treat you as best as possible."

I sighed, the tears coming back, "But what happens when Ameko leaves to start working, or when the twins go to College?" I asked, looking up at him, "What happens when the host club parts ways? I'll be all alone, so why not end the nghtmare now?"

Tamaki's breathing stopped for a bit, before he held me closer, "Because,I know that one person will remain."

My head perked up, "Who?"

"Kyoya Ootori."

I forced back a choked sob, replacing it with a crule and bitter laugh, "Please, you make it sound like I mean something to him."

Tamaki nodded, "That's because you do."

I shook my head, "You don't get it, Tamaki, do you? I'm just an impotaint pawn to him; n more and no less. Once I've lived my meaning, once I've fullfilled my meaning, he'll toss me away."

Tamaki sighed, not bothering to say anything else, before pulling me on the bed, "I'll see you in the morning," Tamaki insisted, "I'll be waiting for you in the car."

I didn't have the strength to fight back, before sleep over-took me.

* * *

Kyoya sighed, laptop under his arm, as he walked into the rose garden. He sighed with irritation, having known that Miu had come here early, before looking up.

He saw the table, but no Miu.

He sat there, waiting, before sighing with irritation.

He was getting really irritaed with the girl. He'd tried everything, but she seemed to not care enough to follow through. Looking a his pocket watch, he got up, dusting off his shirt, before walking away, "I can't believe that I wasted 15 minutes on her." He muttered, no noticing the fresh blood stains on the green grass floor, before walking away.

* * *

 **Who saw it coming? Who didn't? Who wants cake? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Well, until next time, bye~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello humans!**

 **So, I know that last chapter either made you curse, angry, or full on stand up and flip the table; that, or you took the cry silently while reading way.**

 **Either way, if you thought that the last chaper was rough, this chapter may be worse.**

 **...Or not, depends on what you ship.**

 **So, with that said, ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Drowning in withered rose petals

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _September 8, 2015_

I found myself a lot more quiet then normal, always looking down at the ground.

"Hey," Ameko said, making me snap back into reality, looking up at her, as we had breakfast, "Is something wrong?"

I didn't answer, thankful that father or any of the other adults weren't around to try ad force it out of me, "N-n-nothing.'

Kido and Shiro shared a look, Hirano doing the same with the twins, before silence flew back over the table. However, it only lasted for a few seconds, before Daiku smirked, "Did someone get turned down from her childish crush?" He asked.

I ignored him, feeling the tears fighting to appear. To my surprise, Naomi scowled, "Her love life isn't your business, Daiku."

Daiku shrugged, before going on, "I'm just saying, It's surprising that Miu would think that she's good enough for anyone. I man, who would waste time with her? She's nothing sp-."

Kido shot up, slamming her hands into the table, "Shut the hell up, Daiku!"

Daiku's smirk grew wider, "And what are you gonna do to make me?" He asked, leaning forward.

Kido looked ready to flip the table, when Ameko cleared her throat, that being enough to issue leadership and irritation, "Kido, you know that he's only trying to get you worked up." She said firmly, before facing the lightly laughing Daiku, "And you, act more mature. You're acting like an irritating child that's just asking for a slap against your fucking ass."

I couldn't help but have my eyes widen. That was the first time I'd ever heard Ameko swear.

I sighed, leaving the table once I finished, lost in thought while I changed.

Today couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

Oh how wrong I was.

I was given a new welcome, instead of the normal slam my face into a wall, I found the Masamune twins leaning on each other, blocking me out of the school.

"Ohayoo Gozimasu, Aiko-San and Yamaha-Kun." I said, trying to gt around them, only to have them shift to the side a bit, blocking me out as much as possible, "Can I please get inside? I'm going to be late to class."

Yamaha smiled, but it wasn't to happy charming one that he use to give me. No, if anything, it was the Aiko smile, "And, what if we don't want to?"

I cleared my throat, trying not to let this become to awkward; but it was hard. Yamaha was once my best friend, heck, I had thought of him as a possible boyfriend; only to have him use me for his rev3nge.

Just like Kyoya.

I shook my head, "Well, I really need to get to clas-."

"Oh shut up, you sound so annoying." Aiko muttered, before mocking me in a high-pitched Asian accent, "I need to get to my class, I need to pretend that I'm much better then I really am. I need to look as cool as possible with my siblings."

I couldn't help but smile a bit, "If I may say, that sounds more like then you then I."

Aiko's eyes narrowed, giving Yamaha a look. Before I knew it, I had both arms held up above my head, Yamaha smiling down on me, in an evil way, "Aww, don't be like that, Miu." He whispered, before breathing into my hair, "Open up to me, my love."

I whimpered, "S-S-Sto-o-op."

Aiko laughed, "Poor poor Miu, you can't even tell the difference between fake love and people using me." She then punched my jaw, before nodding, "You can let her go now, not even I want to look at that disgusting thing anymore."

Yamaha nodded, his smile looking more like him baring fangs rather then a smile, "Until next time, shithead." He said, before letting go, giving me one good kick to the side, before leaving.

I sighed, gathering my stuff and books, before getting back up. Well, the bad stuff was now over; right?

I had decided to sit alone for lunch, leaning back slightly, before looking around.

I could see the host club, being as normal as two trouble making twins, a short cake lover, a quiet tall guy, and Tamaki can be, with Haruhi and Kyoya having a small talk in the background.

A few tables over, I could see Aiko sitting with her friends, but, the odd thing was that Yamaha was with him. I found it weird, watching Yamaha have all of Aiko's friends drool over him, the girls seeming to treat him like a host, while he sat back and enjoyed it all.

He caught me looking, giving me a flirty smile, before it turned into a Masamune sneer, his middle finger flipping upward.

For once, I was looking forward to going to the host club. Instead of letting the twins drag me in, I shot out of my chair after the bell rang. I could feel judgmental glares coming down on me, some even pushing me aside, others trying to trip me, as I made my way to the host club.

Before I could walk in, someone laughed behind me, "Well well well, little miss useless is at the host club. Trying to get over the lost of my brother?"

I didn't even need to turn around, "Can I help you, Aiko?" I asked, the cold tone in my voice oh so noticeable.

"Don't be such a bitch." Yamaha cooed behind me.

I was ready to snap at the both of them, when the doors opened behind me, a very angry Tamaki on the other side, "And what are you doing to my cousin?" H asked, that pretty boy smile replaced with one that could have rivaled the shadow king.

Yamaha smirked, "None of your business, you shithead of a gigolo."

Tamaki must have been really mad, cause even that insult wasn't enough to send him into his mushroom corner, "Like you're any better." Tamaki growled, pushing me behind him, before getting into Yamaha's smirking face, "I could tell my father of what you did, and have you kicked out of the school. Heck, all I need to do is talk with Kyoya, and with his help, we can send you to jail on charges of assault." He said, poking his finger into Yamaha's chest with every word.

Slowly but surely, there faces fell, before Aiko scowled, "Whatever." She muttered.

"And you," Tamaki sad, getting into Aiko's face, "I could have you kicked out of the host club!"

Aiko's eyes widened, "B-but my R-Ryu-Kun..."

Tamaki satisfied with his work, took my hand, before closing and locking the door behind him. His irritated scowl was replaced with a soft smile, as he rubbed my head, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Just fine." I said.

Tamaki nodded, "That's good; but, I'd suggest that you change soon. I have the feeling that you'll like today's cosplay."

I nodded, before walking off, quickly walking into the changing room, before looking upon the cosplay with a smile. The day had finally turned up a bit, as my eyes took in the sight of a blue dress with a white apron over it. Next to it, a white wig with the longest hair I've ever seen was.

Once I walked out, I could feel eyes on me. I looked around, blushing a bit,"W-W-What is i-it? Is m-my apron o-on backwards?"

"No, you just...Wow." Was all that Tamaki said. I looked him over, his blond hair a white, a white and black hoodie, with some yellow pants. His yellow and black headphones hung around his neck, the wire constantly getting twisted and caught on anything to close.

"T-thank you." I said quickly, pulling at the sides of my Mary wig a bit, "You m-make a good Konoha."

I heard Honey laugh before he ran up to me, his hair messed up a bit more, looking more brown then blond at the time. He wore a blue hoodie and shorts, "What do you think about my Hibiya costume?"

"I think it looks good on you." I said, before looking up at Mori. He had a long green wig on, covered by a purple hoodie, his mouth covered by a red turtle neck-like jacket under the hoodie, along with long pants, the left side folding up, "You also make a good Kido, Mori senpai." I said.

"This hoodie is more like a jumpsuit." Hikaru said. I turned around, seeing Hikaru wearing a green jumpsuit-looking hoodie, with both legs rolled up. He hoodie's head reminded me of a frog in a cute way, with his golden eyes making his Seto costume complete, "I mean, why should a hoodie be this hard to get in and out of."

"It's not that bad, Hikaru." Karou said, wearing an electric blue jacket with really long sleeves, a darker shade of shorts, and black boots with light blue lines, "At least you don't have to dress like a girl."

"Oh, knock it off, you two." Haruhi said, adjusting her short black wig with one hand, the other pulling at her red jacket, "Cross dressing isn't to bad."

I smiled, "You make a nice Shintaro."

Haruhi smiled back, "You make an adorable Mary."

I was about to say thank you, when Tamaki cut in, "She is, isn't she, daughter?" He asked, a pretty boy smile on his face, as he appeared between us, "But, then again, you're just as cute, Haruhi dear!"

I sighed, before Tamaki engulfed me and Haruhi in a hug, Haruhi in his left arm and me in his right. "Senpai...Your arm pit stinks..." I could heard Haruhi say.

Just before Tamaki could say anything back, a special someone cleared his throat, "Tamaki, you know that you shouldn't horseplay like that, you might break something."

I turned around, and was stuck between laughing and fan girling.

Kyoya had his black hair styled in a messy way, a hidden ponytail on the back bottom of his head, with black headphones on. A black loose shirt clung to his shoulders, while a black cloth with a few yellow arrows poking out.

Haruhi laughed beside me once Tamaki let us go, "It makes sense that the shadow kind would be the evil side of Konoha."

I shrugged, "I guess it fits him."

"Yeah, but really, it makes a lot of sense."

"Again, if you say so."

"If I may ask, why do you two ladies insist on talking about me as if I'm not here?" Kyoya asked, sounding a bit irritated, before pulling at the black cloth, "Why on earth would someone where this? I mean, all it proves to do is irritate my neck. I kinda wish that I could have gone with the shirt-less look from yesterday." He asked, annoyed, before lightly scratching at the yellow mark under right eye.

"You're not the only one..." I caught myself muttering to myself, causing a knowing look to appear on Haruhi's face, while the irritation on Kyoya's face seemed to grow, "What was that, Miu?"

I jumped up a bit, the anger in his voice a lot more noticeable then normal, "N-n-nothing."

Kyoya stalked off, seeming to jam his fingers into the keys of his laptop, before Haruhi leaned in next to m, "Is it just me, or does Kyoya seem more irritated then normal?"

I shrugged, "Well, if he is, it isn't our business."

Haruhi looked ready to make a comeback, when the doors opened up.

Before I could do anything, a familiar figure came into view, and before I knew it, I was on my back, Aiko holding me down with a large smile on her face, "Awww, you look so cute Ryu-Kun~." She said, not getting off.

I thought that I'd be stuck like that forever, when Haruhi cleared her throat, "Umm, Aiko, I think you need to get off of Ryu; he looks like he's going to die of cut off air supply."

Aiko frowned, before getting off, still huffing, "Fine." She muttered, before smiling, "Only if Ryu-Kun can host me!"

I nodded, leading her to my table, "How was your day?" I asked, trying to keep the stuttering down, before seating her.

Aiko shrugged, as if bullying me wasn't much, "Well, not much. I had a good time with my brother. And, now that he doesn't have to waste time with that shithead Miu, I have more time to hook him up with all of my girl friends!"

I bit back the want to slap her, instead smiling, "Sounds great." I said, before looking the table over, "I'm sorry, but it would appear that I've run out of tea." I said, when really, I was just looking for a reason to get up, "I'll be right back."

Aiko smiled, as I got out of the stair, "Alright, but don't take to long~." She said, batting her flirty eyelashes at me, as I walked away.

As I went over to the ta cabinet, I couldn't help but let out a pained sob. I know that I should have gotten over Yamaha, but what we had, it all felt so real. I sighed, before grabbing the jasmine tea bags, before heating up the water, still unable to get my mind off of him. He'd just been so perfect to me...

I shook my head, taking the tea with me, as I walked back over to the table. With each step, a memory or an image popped up in my head. As the memories flashed by, I could feel my knees going weak, my vision going blurry with tears-

Crash!

Splash!

I was shaken out of my trance, only to have my eyes widen in horror. I had walked into Kyoya's chair, but, by doing so, I had spilled the warm water all over him.

Including his laptop.

It scared me, as he got up, his back facing me. It was only now that I noticed the room was quiet. I noticed everyone watching out of the corner of my eye, "I-I-I'm s-sorry, K-K-K-Kyo-o-oya-."

SMACK!

Before I knew it, my head had jerked swiftly and painfully to the side, a red bruise forming on my cheek. Kyoya's hand was still in the air, his eyes narrowed in anger, no glasses to hide it, "DAMNIT, MIU!" I winced at the sound of him yelling, the tears falling, "CAN YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING RIGHT?"

I whimpered, backing away slowly.

"What the hell, why did Kyoya call Ryu Miu!" I could hear the guests, mainly Aiko, yelling.

Tamaki was trying to calm them down, "I'm sure that Kyoya just mixed up the names!" Tamaki insisted, looking to the others for help, "Kyoya messes up names when he's angry!"

I found my back up against the door, never breaking eye contact with Kyoya, before rushing out the door, running as fast as my dress would allow.

The tears began to stain my dress, as I ran, not bothering to call for a limo, as I ran home. All my thoughts, love and devotion to Kyoya seemed to burn away into nothing with each step, melting away with the tears that fell.

It was now that I knew nothing of my life, but one thing.

All I really was, was a big mistake

* * *

 **...Well that happened...**

 **I REALLY AM A CRUEL PERSON, AM I NOT!?**

 **...So, I guess you leave a review now. There are only a few chapters, two at least and three at most, remaining, so...Yah.**

 **Nothing else to say, so, bye~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello~**

 **I'm feeling tired and lazy, so, there really is no better time to write then now!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Aftermath

(Third person's P.O.V)

Kyoya sighed, his anger and irritation finally breaking out. When he couldn't hold it in anymore, it was like watching from a first person view, as if he wasn't in control when his hand came into rough contact with Miu's face, "DAMNIT, MIU! CAN YOU DO NOTHING RIGHT?"

The ringing in his ears only went down after he watched Miu run out. But, soon after that happened, someone's fingers wrapped around his collar, "If you'll excuse us, ladies." Tamaki said, before pulling him behind a pillar.

Once they were hidden from plain sight, Tamaki growled, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Kyoya sighed, trying to contain his turmoil of emotions with an irritated look, as he pushed my glasses up "Honestly, Tamaki, I'm not even sure-."

"YOU MOST LIKELY BROKE HER HEART!" Tamaki went on, loud enough to make Kyoya wince, but soft enough so that no one else could hear him. Kyoya looked around the pillar, watching as the guests left, before being brought back to the present by Tamaki's fingers lightly around his neck, "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SLAP MIU? DAMNIT, ANSWER ME!"

Kyoya groaned, irritated with Tamaki's childish behavior, "I was pushed past the limit, besides, Miu can be quite irritating-."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE'S BEEN FORCED TO GO THROUGH THE PAST FEW DAYS!?" Tamaki yelled, before finally calming down, light tears in his eyes, "I'm sure that you're aware of what she's going through, so why be an asshole and slap her!?"

Kyoya, seeing this as an opportunity to understand, took Tamaki by the shoulders, making sure that the blond couldn't escape, "Whenever I ask, she pushes it to the side, as if it doesn't matter." Kyoya said, "So, if you'd be so kind, would you explain it to me?"

Tamaki, not seeing through Kyoya's small lazy smile, instantly gave in, "You know that Miu's a special girl, she has a lot of talent; but, at the same time, she's lost so much-."

"Quit wasting my time," Kyoya snapped, unable to control himself. He was so close, he wouldn't let Tamaki out this time, "Just tell me why she's so secretive!"

Tamaki, now a bit annoyed, growled lightly, "Well, you'd be secretive as well, if your mother died when you were born, and to your family your a curse! Heck, would you tell anyone if you father beat you for no other reason then being a mistake in his eyes!? And don't even get me started on the crap she has to go through, every day she comes here! Did you know that she gets pushed around, beaten up; but she pushes that all on the side so that she can be at her best when she gets here; then she has to suffer from you constantly messing with her!"

Just like that, Kyoya's eyes widened with surprise, his grip slowly loosening. It seemed as if he'd wanted to know everything about her, but, now that he knew, he would have done anything to forget it all, "...What?"

Tamaki pushed Kyoya back, "Noe do you get it?" He asked, while Kyoya slowly backed up, his hand on his face, as he forced himself to accept all the information into his head. He mentally cursed himself, as he turned around, almost pushing the door open. He prayed that Miu hadn't gotten to far, as he ran down the halls, ignoring the fact that all of his belongings were still at the host club, along with Tamaki's dying voice, calling out his name in panic.

In all honesty, he'd always been intrigued by the little girl, with her shy emerald eyes and that navy blue hair in that weird yet cut side ponytail. He loved the sound of her laugh, he hated seeing her cry; but no, being Kyoya Ootori, he'd never allow that side of him to take over.

It would only be for the best, to act as if she was nothing to him. At first, she didn't seem to mind, but, as time went on, even Kyoya could tell that she was getting depressed. It annoyed him to no end that she seemed to open up to anyone but himself, even with his biggest efforts.

And yet, with every action he did for her, he'd try even harder to deny these emotions. It had irritated him to no end, the final nail in the coffin being when she spilt tea of him laptop. At the moment, slapping her had seemed to be the best way to expel all of his rage.

And now, he'd do anything to take it back.

"Miu?" He shouted, once he busted out of the school's golden gates, looking around frantically, before pulling out his phone, "I need a car at Ouran to pick me up, I need to arrive to Miu's house, now." He demanded, before hanging up.

The limo sped up from the distance, coming to a sudden stop a Kyoya's side. Kyoya threw the door open before the limo came to it's stop, his eyes glaring into the drivers, "Why are we stopped?" He demanded, "We need to get to the Azukna estate, NOW."

The driver, picking up on Kyoya's irritation, soon sent the limo into another speeding frenzy, while Kyoya leaned on one hand, watching the trees fly by, before the car began to slow down.

Kyoya forced himself out through the car, not caring that the car hadn't stopped, nor the fact that the door went crashing into a nearby tree, before rushing up to the door, straightening his shirt, before knocking.

One of Miu's cousins, Hirano he remembered, opened the door, his eyes going from tired to sharp, with a hint of irritation, "What are you here for, Ootori?"

Kyoya ignored him, "I need to speak with Miu." He said, as he pushed past him. only to run into identical scowling twins.

Kido looked very annoyed, while Shiro was plain old angry, "What did you do to her?" They asked, the anger making them sound like a demon of sorts.

Kyoya tried to push past them as well, only to have each twins grab an arm, "You're not going anywhere." Shiro said, not looking nearly as mad, but his eyes alone almost made Kyoya cower in fear.

"Do you know how it feels, to watch your youngest sister running home is a mud-stained dress, of one of her favorite anime characters no less, crying?" Kido asked, not sounding as angry as Kyoya thought she would, but the nails in his arm proved otherwise, "Do you know how mad I was, seeming that big red mark on the side of her face? Do you know how it feels to watch her get yelled at by father for 'dressing like a slutty maid', before getting dragged into his office?"

Kido raised her fist, holding it up in the air, "Let me show yo-."

Then, at the top of the staircase, a book was slammed into a marble pillar, creating a loud and deafening sound. All eyes went to the top of the stairs, when Tokio walked down, shaking his head in a disappointed way. Knowing that the older boy meant business, the other two backed off, leaving Kyoya to face Tokio's seemingly emotionless face.

Tokio held out his hand, jerking the raven-haired boy to his feet, before leading him up the stairs, to the first door on the left hall. Tokio gestured to the key hole, Kyoya understanding what the mute boy wanted, before peering in.

What he saw made him cringe.

Miu had tears in her eyes, with cuts littering her body, as she was almost motionless on the ground, the only thing to prove that she was still alive being the fact that she was making coarse whimpering sounds that Kyoya knew to well.

Standing above her, her father stood, a bloodied knife loose in one hand, an irritated and angered look on his face, "You worthless child." He spat out, before kicking her side, "Get up now, and get out."

Miu rose slowly, heading for the door, opening it right after Tokio pulled Kyoya into the shadows of the hallway.

Miu, to bruised and battered to notice the two, limped past, her emerald eyes making tears form on Kyoya's eyes, when Kido and Shiro rushed to her side, catching her right when he knees gave out.

Once they had dragged her into her room, Hirano stopped next to him, "So, you get it now?"

Kyoya, unable to form words, could only nod, as the mute Azukna lead him out. Tokio gave him a knowing smile, before pressing something into his hand. Kyoya studied the note closely, before nodding, "Thank you."

Tokio nodded, still smiling, before he closed the door.

Kyoya sighed, both hands in his pockets, as he walked back to the car. He had witnessed something scaring for someone even his age, and yet, it seemed to be a part of every day life for Miu. All the expectations that hung to his shoulders, were nothing compared to what she had to go through day in and day out.

Kyoya get into the car, only now noticing the sun going down, before leaning back, eyes closed, "I swear to you, Miu, I'll make things right."

* * *

 **Okay, so I was originally going to make this part of the last chapter, but figured that I shouldn't, and made a sort of filler chapter instead.**

 **And, THE SHIP ISN'T DEAD! We all know how good that is! But, with that said, the next chapter should be the last.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

 **Bye~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighty then guys, LAST CHAPTER!**

 **I know, compared to my last story that wasn't a one shot took for-fucking-ever, and was about 40 chapters or something, but, still, I'm pretty proud of this story! Anyon who knows me knows that, like it or hate it, I'm not that much of a "lovey-dovey" person. Heck, I don't show affection much, unless you get meand know that when I tease you, you mean something to me.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Sorta kinda.**

 **So, with that said, who'd like to know how this story ends? ONWARDS, MI AMIGOS~!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Love, a game or a gift?

(Miu's P.O.V)

 _September 22, 2015_

 _(Two weeks later)_

I've been avoiding the host club as most as possible, and, for the past two weeks, I haven't talked to a single one of them. From ignoring Haruhi and the twins in class to full on skipping lunch, the only real time I see them is in the hallway,and, when that happens, I try to get as far away as possible.

I know that distancing myself isn't the best thing to do, and I've seen Honey cry more then once when I get away, but, I just can't bear to see them.

Heaven forbid I gt stuck with Kyoya.

I found myself doodling in my notebook, a detailed drawing of my family garden sitting on the page.. I had to say, I was a pretty good artist, sure, I couldn't draw people, but, I was very good with scenery.

When the bell rang, I rushed out of the room, hoping to avoid the twins and Haruhi, only to bump into someone. I looked up, my fearful eyes widening in fear, as they locked with grey ones I hoped I'd never had to see again.

Kyoya looked just as suprised as me, but snapped out of it quicker, "So, what are you doing running down the halls? Avoiding us?"

I didn't waste my time with being formal, backing up, only to have his arms wrap around me, holding me in place, "Miu, all I want is a talk, nothing else."

However, I didn't want to hear it, quickly wiggling out of his grasp, before running in the opposite direction. I could hear Kyoya calling out my name, but, when the footsteps stopped, I turned around, to see that the halls were empty.

I sighed, feeling my breathing finally return to normal, before slumping over, holding my head.

Yes, it had been two weeks since Kyoya hadslapped me, and yes, I've had a lot of time to think about how Kyoya didn't want me anywhere near his life anymore...

...But, I can't help but think that, as irritated as he is, he'll never leave me alone.

I groaned, not willing to think about it, before wondering around. I looked to the side, expecting to see a blank white wall, only to find a rather colorful poster. I looked at it closely, reading it in my head:

 _The Ouran highschool host club will be holding a party!_

 _On September 22nd, the ballroom of the school will be used to hold the Ouran high school host club party!_

 _All is invited, and we hope to see you there!_

I remembered Kyoya talking about this, but i guess I never really cared. I tried o lok away, leave and pretend I never saw the damn thing, but, the poster seemed to catch my full attiention.

I shook my head, why was I even thinking about going? I mean, I know for a fact that Kyoya will be there, and one wrong move is all it'll take for him to lash out again! Besides, Aiko is a guests, meaning that she'd be there!

"Oh? What is little Miu doing?"

Speak of the devil, and sh wil apper.

I turned around, "Konnichi wa, Aiko-san." i said, bowing with respect, while imagining that I was spitting on her shoes.

Aiko laughed, two unknown girls standing on her sides, while Yamaha stood behind her, "I was just wondering why the hell you're even looking at that." Aiko said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, please! Why would you even think of going to something like that!?"

I stood there, taking it all, but I could feel the irritation slowly growing, "And, so what if I'd like to go?"

Aiko laughed, "Don't smart mouth me, bitch."

"No, actually, don't smart mouth me," I said, the irritation bubble popping, as I stalked foward, my voice deadly quit, while my shy emerald eyes narrowed into angry ones, "I'm sick and tired of this, Aiko. Sure, you're the pretty popular girl; but, I've seen you test scores you lie about, in fact, I know that you're close to flunking the year."

Aiko's eyes widened, her mouth open as if she was going to say something, only for me to cut her off, "Pity, but, then again, I didn't know that it was possible to fail a grade only towards the end of the first quarter, much less be close to flunking."

"Shut up!" Aiko yelled, her two friends walking circles around me, "You have-."

"No right?" I finished, not caring for the other two girls, as I kept eye contact on Aiko, "And s? You have no right to be in my buisness, bullying me day in and day out; but, here we are."

I could see the light fear in her eyes, before Yamah pushed her behind him, "Shut the hell up, Miu. Have you ever thought that the reason you are where you are is because you're simply to slow and oblivious?"

With the words said, my train of thought crashed and burned, as Yamaha began to get closer, the anger creating dancing fire behind his eyes, the irritation of me almost making his sister cry obvious, "I mean, Miu, you can't do shit! You're not pretty, you're not importain, heck, you have no chance to inherit anything, being a sixth-child! You're worthless, a mistake!"

He then grabbed my collar, pinning m to the wall, "You are nothing."

I cralwed at his hand, the world slowly fading from my lack of oxygen, when I heard someone clear there throat.

I turned to the side, both suprised and happy beyond words, when two angered twins came into my line of sight.

"Did you just call our sister worthless?" They asked, leaning on each other cooly, there glaring making Yamaha drop me.

Aiko snapped out of her daze, "Kido and Shiro Azukna!" She shouted, standing up with the help of her friends, "You're the ones-."

"-That put Izumi in the slammer." Shiro finished, as the two came over.

"Yeh, we know." Kido finished, standing between me and the other four, while Shiro helped me up, "Now, you better fuck off, before I fucking wreck all of your faces."

Yamaha laughed, flipping her off, "But you're a girl! You can't do shi-." Right before he could finish, Kido had grabbed his out-streched hand, before flipping him over, making sure to bend his special finger back.

"Watch what you say, girls can kick just as much ass as a man can; not that you'd count." Kido said, before glaring at the girls, "Iknow what you kids hav been doing. I'll warn you now; FUCK. OFF." They didn't even stay around long enough to hear the rest of the threat, as they ran for it, dragging the groaning Yamaha between them.

Shiro sighed, "I swear, those two are just as dumb as Izumi was." He muttered, before looking down on me, "Are you alright, Miu?"

i nodded, "I'm fine. Yamaha tried choking me, that's all."

Kido growled, "I know I should have broken more then his middle finger." She said, before looking me over, "What were you doing here?"

"I was looking at this poster," I said, pointing at the paper, "When they jumped me."

Kido ripped the paper off the wall, studying it, "And why would you even thyink about going to this? Are you crazy?"

Shiro sighed, "If Miu wants to do something, we should at least try to be supportive."

I shook my head, "I'm not even sure that Iwant to go."

Kido nodded, "Well, you have the entire day to find out."

The bell rang right before Shiro could say anything, and a few hugs later, I soon found myself back in class. I sighed, retuning to my drawing, as my mind began to wonder.

If I wasn't to go, I could stay home, locked in my room. I wouldn't have to think of how to avoid bullies, how to avoid the host club, and how to avoid Kyoya.

But, ven with all of that said, I found myself wanting to go anyway.

I grinted my teeth, breaking my pen with ease, before sighing. Why was I giving this so much thought? All it was was a party, not something that involved life and death situations.

As wrong as it would feel to go, I couldn't help but want to show up...

* * *

Right afterschool, I found myself in the family limo, Kido and Shgiro sitting across from me, as he went home. Normally, because of the host club, I never went home at the same time as them. But, as of recently, I found myself staring my their shoes.

I was quiet, until Shiro cleared his throat, "So, did you deicde if you want to go or not yet?"

I nodded, "I feel like I'd like to go, but I'm scared of what might happen."

Kido nodded, eyes closed deep in thought, "Well then, we'll help you out."

I nodded, a small smile on my face, "Thank you, I love you two." I said, as the car pulled up.

We walked into the house, walking in, only to have Daiku stand on the other side, a mad grin on his face, before he messed up my hair, "Father wants to see you." He said with a low chuckle, before walking off.

Kido and Shiro shared looks, before nodding, "We'll go get Hirano." They said, before running off.

I sighed, walking up the stairs, before looking at the door. It seemed menacing, before I knocked on the door, "Come in." father said. I gulped, before opening the door.

Father sat at his desk, before looking up at me, his glare looking more irritated with his reading glasses on, "Sit down, Miu; I'm very irritated with you."

I did as I was told, sitting down, before father tossed his news paper to the side, "You, young lady, are grounded."

The words seemed strange in my head, the word "grounded" playing over and over in my head,"...Why?"

"Do not question me!" Father yelled, giving me a look, before returning to his gaze to the paper, "You are not to lave the mannor for anythin besides school, you'll also have to take part in some of the servants chours. Am I clear?"

I got up, nodding, "Yes sir."

He growled again, "Good. Now, leave my sight, I don't want to look at you longer then I have to."

I nodded again, walking out of the office, closing the door, befor sprinting into my room. I shoved the door opened, slightly suprised to see not only Kido, Shiro and Hirano, but also finding Naomi, Ameko and Tokio sitting on the carpet, the triplets all leaning on a wall.

I was about to ask, when Naomi stepped in, "We know what happened, Miu."

Hirano nodded, "We over heard mom going on about how how you assulted her."

I nodded, before falling onto my bed, "So, what shall we do now?" the triplets asked.

I shrugged, "Well, I wanted to go to the host club party, but, it would seem that I can't."

Ameko growled, "That's not right."

"Agreed." Hirano said.

Kido growled, before standing up, "Alright, listen up, because I only say this once! Hirano, get make-up out! Shiro, you're the guard, Ameko and Naomi, keep father busy, you triplets, pick out a dress for Miu."

I blinked, "But father said that I can't go ou-."

"Father can suck my ass for all I care." Kido said, watching Hirano return with the make-up, before pushing them into the bathroom.

Shiro nodded, smiling at me, "Kido's right; besides, we promised to help out. All of us."

Ameko and Naomi nodded, "We got you covered."

The triplets went into my closet space, going though multiple dresses at a time, before all there heads flipped up, "We'll help you out." They said.

I smiled at Kido, tears in my eyes, "Thank you."

Kido nodded cooly, but, I could see the hint of a smile, before she pushed me into the bathroom, "Stop crying, it'll make the make-up process even more of a hassle." She said, before closing the door.

Hirano, being the awesome person he was, he easily applied the simply black and green make up, the colors making my eyes pop, "Thank you, Hirano."

Hirano nodded, his soft smile aimed back at me in the mirror, "Thank you; and, if I may say, you look beautiful."

I nodded, giving him one more thank you, before walking out. Once I did, the triplets laided out a beautiful mint green gown, with white ruffles and lace on the sides, and a long cut in the skirt, "It's so nice."

They nodded, there faces showing no emotion, and yet, there eyes gleamed, before they walked out with Hirano, 'Meet Kido outside, use the window, father's outside with Ameko and Naomi." Hirano said, before the door closed.

I nodded, before slipping the dress on, pulling at the skirt, before looking myself over in the mirror. It really did look nice, it fit me very nicely, the sleeves going up to the bottom of my wrists, where the white gloves hid my hands. Hirano had curled my hair a bit more then it normally was, with pig tails instead of my normal one ponytail o the side of my head.

Once I was set, I picked up my purse, before looking out the window. Right in the circular car way, a black small speedy-looking car sat, with someone leaning on the side. With a sigh, I opened up the window, making a small paryer, before jumping out.

I nearly let out a scream, when two arms wrapped around me, a hand over my mouth. I turned around a bit, looking up, only to see two blank emerald eyes with golden specks in them, "T-Tokio?" Iasked, my voice muffled.

Tokio nodded, before pointing at the enterance of the house. I peeked out, and sure enough, father had his head peeking out, looking around, "I could have swonr that I heard something fall out of one of the windows."

"Can't be," I heard Naomi say, "All the windows are closed."

"Besides," I heard Ameko cut in, "There are more pressing matters to attend to."

Once we heard the door close, Tokio placed me down, right into a pair of nice crystal flats. "Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck for a bit, before letting go. Tokio smiled back, before disappering into the bushes.

I walked up to the car, only now seeing that the person cooly leaning on the door was Kido, dressed in a suit and a pair of sunglasses on, "Get in, the party starts soon." Kido said, watching the sun go down, before getting into the car, "The party starts at 5:30, in 15 minutes."

I nodded, getting into the car, "When did you get a car?" I asked, only to gain a small smile from Kido in the mirror.

"Let's just say, Naomi knows the right people." She said simply, before pounding on the gas.

It was only after she rammed into the gate twice, when I found something out.

Kido can't drive.

But, before I could say anything, or roll out of the car door and hope for the best, Kido reversed, "Screw laws," She muttered, before gassing the car once more, straight at the gates, and out onto the road, "Laws don't apply to me."

Een without the seat belt, I could feel the G force pushing my back, making it hard to do anything as simple as breathe. I could faintly see over Kido's shoulder that we were going at least 120 miles per hour, the meter never going under 115.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Kido yelled, going even faster, "This is the bomb!"

I couldn't even open my mouth to scream, when, as fast as we had started, the car stopped. Kido opened the door, more or less dragging me out, "Now, go ahead and get in there!" Kido said, a smile on her face, "I wish you luck with the Ootori boy."

"How did you...You know what, never mind." I muttered, getting up to the stiars, before smiling back, "Thank you, Kido."

Kido waved back, "Now, get your ass in there!"

I nodded, taking in a deep breath, before walking in.

Each one of my steps seemed to echo, as I neared the ballroom. The sounds of music got louder, as I got closer, before the only thing blocking my way was a big wooden door. Gulping down my fear, I pushed the door open, before taking in the room in.

The white walls had golden curtains hanging from the sides, with the ballroom decortaed with multiple colors of tile. A snack bar sat to the side of the room, with a band on the opposite side.

Gulping down my fear, I walked in, hoping that no one would notice me, as I looked around for the hosts. I could see Tamaki, surrounded by his many fangirls, Hikaru and Karou seemed to be putting on another love shown, Honey and Mori were sitting on the side with a few others girls, and Haruhi was dancing with some guests.

I continued to look around for Kyoya, only to spot him sitting in a corner, facing me, with his head down, as he worked on his new laptop. Isighed, not sure how to go about with this. Should I be straight up, sit down next to him and talk? No, he might still be mad. Or, maybe I could wait for him to not- no, that would take to long...

"Well well well, look who decided to show up."

I turned around, startled, as Aiko appered behind me, her smirk as dark as her midnight blue dress, "Konban wa, Aiko-san." I said.

"Konban wa my ass!" Aiko snapped, before geting up in my face, "What is a mistake like you doing here?"

My gaze snapped back over to Kyoya's table, only to find it empty. I flinched, where was he!?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Aiko hissed, pushing me back.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I muttered, only to have Aiko kick my shin.

"I just want to know why someone as worthless as you would be here." Aiko said in a mocking tone, "I mean, no one wants you here. Face it, loser, you're unwanted, unneeded, and unloved. Just get the hell out now, stop wasting everyone's time."

I sighed, looking over to Kyoya's empty table again, as tears began to fall, "Yeah." I whispered, backing up into the door, "I'll do that."

Aiko smirked, before opening the door, "This way, your royal uselessness." Aiko said, ushering me out, before slamming the door shut.

I fought the tears back, but Aiko's words rang true. No matter what way I looked at it, I shouldn't be here. It was all just a stupid mistake, a big waste of time.

Just like me.

I sighed, about to leave, when the door opened again. I turned around, ready to snap at Aiko, only to find that it wasn't her.

It was Kyoya.

We both stood there, watching each other, before I sprinted down the hallway, Kyoya calling out my name, as I ran. Unlike earlir today, I could hear him running after me, right before I turned the corner, leaning on the wall, thin tears falling down my face, as I slid down the wall, hiding my face.

I didn't know what I'd rather face, Aiko or Kyo-

"Miu? Are you alright?"

Well, it looks like I didn't have a choice.

I hid my face, knowing that Kyoya was now sitting next to me, when his bigger hands held my own, "Now then, don't hide from me; open up."He whispered, as if talking to a scared animal, before taking my hands off. He tsked at my crying face, before pulling a handkerchief, "I 'ebeliev that I've told you before, tears do not suite a young lady such as yourself."

I tried to pull away, only to have Kyoya's grip tighten, "You're not getting away from me this time, my dear. We have a talk that is long over due."

I whimpered, mumbling out a question, "Miu, I can't hear you; speak up." Kyoya demanded, grabbing my chin, focring me to look at him.

After a few deep breaths, Iwhispered, "Are you going to hit me again?"

Even with the only light being the moon, I could see his expression falling, before he held me in a close embrace, "No no no, of course not; I never met to hurt you; and for that, I'm sorry."

I went limp with his arms wrapped around me, not sue if this was fake or not. Deciding that I had nothing to lose, I cleared my throat, "What do you have to gain?"

Kyoya pulled back, a confused look on his face, "What?"

"What do you have to gain?" Iasked again, before going further into depth, "I mean, I'm not pretty, nor am I smart; I'm not special in anyway. So, by acting nice to me, what do you have to gain?"

Kyoya looked taken aback, "You...You think I'm acting?"

I felt a bit annoyed, " 'I'm mearly using her for my own self gain', does that ring a bell?"

Kyoya's expression became one of shame, "Miu," he murmured out, "That was all an act."

I shook my head, he was filling my head with lies. Normally, I wouldn't mind being taken advantage of; but, whn it was someone who tried to become a fake friend first, they were over stepping the line, "You're lying."

Kyoya stopped, looking me over, as if trying to calculate what to say. I could see the gears grinding, when he finally spoke, "You asked me what I had to gain, correct?"

I nodded, "Y-yes."

Kyoya sighed, "I can tell you that I didn't want your riches, for you're a six born. Nor did I want your cousin to think better of me for being nice to you." A smile appered on his face, and for the first time, it looked real, "No, to me, seeing you smile was rewarding enough. Watching you play th flute, the free look on your face; just the thought is able to make me feel whole."

I looked down, stunned by the words, but not sure what he was trying to say, "What are you saying?"

Kyoya smiled, his face a bit close to mine, "I don't want you for what you have; rather, I want you...for you." With the last word, he leaned forward, catching my lips with his own. I gasped, having not expecting this, before drifting into it. Unlike the one that Yamaha dragged me into, this one felt complete, not fake in anyway.

I nearly whimpered when Kyoya pulled back, the soft smile still on his face, "Now that I've answered your question, will you answer one of mine?"

I nodded shyly, waiting for him to go on, "Y-y-y-yes."

"Miu Azukna, will you be mine?"

* * *

It felt awkward, walking back into the ballroom, with Kyoya's arm around my side. As we walked in, i could hear many people whispering, but they either dropped it the second Kyoya looked there way or simply stopped, cause the whispers didn't last long.

I wanted to run, go somewhere where no one could find me, but Kyoya's strong grip held on to me, "I'm never letting you go again." He whispered, before pulling me around to face him. It was only now that I noticed that the dance floor was opened, before Kyoya bowed, "My dear, may I have this dance?"

To flushed to say anything, I nodded, and before I knew it, Kyoya had one hand on my hip, the other holding my right hand gently. With the sweet music of violins in the background and a dance floor all to us, we enjoyed every second of it.

I saw Haruhi on the sidelines, giving me a smile and a nod, while the twins gave Kyoya that devilish smirk. Tamaki seemed to be crying into Mori's shoulder, while Honey sat on the other, patting Tamaki's head.

"We really are an interesting group," Kyoya said, as if he was in my head, before looking down at me, "But, right now, only you and I matter."

I sighed happily, and for once in the longest time, I felt at peace, as I rsted my head against his chest, "I...I love you."

Kyoya seemed a bit suprised, before kissing my forehead, "I love you as well, my dear."

* * *

(EXTENDED ENDING)

 _Many years later..._

"Wow, that's how you met daddy?" a little girl with grey eyes and navy blue hair asked, her head tilted to the side.

The women sitting on her bed smiled, the same color hair as the little girl, "That's right, Violet."

"That's so cool!" Violet said, before leaning back on the bed, a small yawn escaping her mouth.

The mother nodded, pulling the covers up, "Yes, indeed. But, right now, you need to go to sleep."

"But mom!" Violet shouted, "Can you tell me the story, one more time?"

The mother shook her head, a small smile on her face, "No, not tonight. Besides, I tell you the same story every night before you go to bed; I'm sure you know it by heart now."

She waited for her daughter to protest, only to find her eyes closed, holding her stuffed bunny close as she slept.

The mother chuckled, "Just like the father," She muttered, "Working yourself to the last second." She then kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, my little Violet." She whispered, before walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Is our little girl asleep?"

She jumped, feeling familiar arms wrap around her, "Even after all these years, you still find joy in scaring me like that; popping out of no where."

Kyoya smiled, "Yet, after all these years, you still get scared. Now, is she asleep, Miu?"

Miu nodded, "She's a heavy sleeper," Miu noted, "just like the father."

"Well," Kyoya countered, pulling his wife to there room, "She's shy and quiet, just like the mother."

Miu laughed lightly, before Kyoya guilded her down onto the matress, "I've never heard you complain about it."

"I'm not, I'm simply pointing out the facts." Kyoya said, before crawling into the bed next to her, holding Miu close, "Like how beautiful you look when the moon lights shines down on you."

Miu smiled, her mind going back to the story that she'd told Violet, when something clicked, "You had it all planned out."

Kyoya faked a confused look, "What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean that you knew how this would all play out from the beginning." Miu said back, "From having Tamaki invite me into the host club, making sure that there was a spare costume for me to use, which would result in me becoming a host; and thus, closer to you."

Kyoya laughed, "Well, you're not wrong. But, then again, I knew I wanted you, from the moment I bumped into you." He said, before pulling Miu closer, "Besides, with how things are now, I think that what I did was for the best."

Miu tried to act annoyed, but gave up when a small laugh came out of her mouth, "I love you." She murmured, befor a yawn took over, "But, right now, I'm really tired."

Kyoya nodded, "Good night, my dearest." He whispered back, placing a kiss on her forehead, as the two were drawn into the need of sleep...

...Only to wake up slightly when Violet, once again, crawled onto the bed, wedging herself inbetween them.

* * *

 **AND THE STORY IS OVER!**

 **So, thank you, I hope that you guys all enjoyed it while it lasted! And, while doing this, some awesome people called "reviewers", and, being so awesome, here is a list of all these awesome people!**

 **-SailorMew4 (My bro. I know her personally, great person. Rock on, Otaku-san!)**

 **-WhiteFireFox (Dis girl, dis girl is a fucking badass. I mean, always backing me up, always there to joke with; she really was worth making a character out of. Rock oh, WFF.)**

 **-Alice Kitten (Alright, this person...She's awesome! I mean, she seems to see all of the hidden things I put in, and she loves my tension! Do you know how hard it is to write this tension? It's so good to know that people like what I do, and so, this person...You deserve cake. I'll send Mew over to your place!**

 **-Reaperdeath (So what, if she gave me only one review? At least it wasn't a hate review! But, stil, even if she, or wait, possibly he?...Whatever, this person is just as great as Mango, and Mango is second to nothing!)**

 **-vriskaxmeenah (First off, where did you get that name? I'd like to know, it really is interesting. But, even if you're in the same boat as RD, you're enthusiasum is just as good as me! And you people know, I'M FUCKING CRAZY!)**

 **-puppies659 (You're so simple, and with all my craziness, that's appreciated!)**

 **Well guys, unless enough people want me to try a sequel, this will be the last time I touch this subject. I could publish some one-shots if you guys want, I've got a few ideas!**

 **Also, I've still got a lot of fanfiction ideas! Be sure to tell me which one of these fandoms I should try next:**

 **-Slenderman/Creepypasta**

 **-Skylanders (For my cousins, who are crazy for the series)**

 **-Avengers**

 **-Pokemon**

 **-Black butler (If no one votes, I'll go with this one)**

 **-Teamfortress**

 **-Mekakucity actors (Wiaitng for WhiteFireFox to vote for this)**

 **(The rest of these are requests from my friends/family)**

 **-Five nights at freddy's**

 **-How to train a dragon**

 **-Justice league**

 **Well, I don't really have anything else to say, and, with this being the last chapter, I'd like to give you guys a bit of advice in life.**

 **When people look down on you, if you're small, scrawy, worthless, or whatever else shitheaded people say; know that they're wrong. You all, heck, everyone is special in somewa, you just gotta look at all your options, look at all the things that you can do. I mean, I don't even personally know you guys, and yet, I can tell that you're not assholes, none of you. And so, with that said, if you're getting pushed around...Push back. Prove that bullying you is a mistake, and move on!**

 **Helps when you have that one badass frined that dresses like a biker and is feared ( =======me)**

 **Well guys, it's been a good run, but, everything must come to an end at one point. so, this is Crimson, signing off for the final time! BYE~**


End file.
